


Hold Me Tight or Don't

by spacebiotics



Series: Bloodlines [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Upgraded Connor | RK900, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bisexual Gavin Reed, Canon-Typical Violence, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Half-Siblings, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gavin has Childhood Trauma, Gavin has a cat, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, My First Fanfic, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega Gavin Reed, People can have no secondary gender in this AU, Police Procedural, RK900 is called Nines, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Typical Reed900 tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 74,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebiotics/pseuds/spacebiotics
Summary: An alpha/beta/omega AU set after the android revolution.Gavin is an omega and has always hated his secondary gender.Nines is an alpha and hasn't been a deviant long.They get partnered up to work a string of alpha murders. Can they learn to work together and solve the case?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I love Detroit: Become Human and Reed900 is my go to ship in the fandom.  
I also love the a/b/o trope to death, so I thought that I'd take a crack at writing a fic.  
The one trope I'm not particularly keen on in a/b/o stuff is m!preg, so I won't be covering it, just a heads up!
> 
> The whole thing is already completed and ready and waiting. I'll try to post a few chapters per week/every 2 weeks, perhaps more. It's been proofread by my very lovely friend but it's non-beta'd.  
This took me a few months to write, so if any similar works that have cropped up in that time, I am very sorry.
> 
> Any mistakes that have managed to slip through, I can only apologise for!  
This is my first fanfic and I hope you all enjoy because this was really fun to write! =)  
(I might already be planning a sequel and a few spin-offs)
> 
> 2020 EDIT:  
I'm really glad this is still getting hits and comments and kudos! But just keep in mind this was my first ever fic and this little edit here is now being an added a year after I've written this. I will go through and bring this up to scratch at some point with how my writing is currently, but just keep in mind when reading! 
> 
> Hopefully it hooks you enough that you continue to read because this series and my writing get's a whole lot better!

It's never said nicely.   
Pitiful, condescending, malicious. 

_ You're just an omega, after all. _

_ You should be grateful, omega. _

_ You're absolutely begging for it, aren't you? Little omega bitch. _

When Gavin first heard that word, he was only twelve, still just a kid. 

Sat in a doctor's office; like with all children of that age, it was an obligatory visit. 

Alpha, beta or omega - today was the day to find out if he had a secondary gender. 

Gavin squirmed nervously in his seat, eyes flickering between his mother who was sat beside him and the doctor who was frowning at a monitor opposite them both. 

If he turned out to be an alpha or a beta, it would be a relief - anything other than that last one. The one which people always seemed to talk about with something sour in their voice and contempt in their eyes. Hell, looking back, Gavin would have taken having no secondary gender at all - which could happen - if it meant avoiding the one that was a proverbial death sentence. 

He first heard that word sat nervously in a doctor's office when was only twelve, it broke the uneasy silence like a gunshot. 

_ Omega_. 

His mother said nothing, the wrinkling of her nose was the only sign that betrayed the disappointment she felt. 

Gavin felt tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. 

From this day forward, he was an omega. 

-

> **MODEL RK900**   
**SERIAL #313 248 317 – 87**   
**BIOS 9.1 REVISION 0.0**   
  
**INITIATE START-UP...**   
**LOADING OS...**   
**SYSTEM INITIALISATION...**   
**CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS... OK**   
**INITIALISING BIOSENSORS... OK**   
**INITIALISING**** AI ENGINE.. OK**   
**LOADING PROTOTYPE RK-DETECTIVE AND SIMULATION PROGRAMS...**   
**LOADING ADVANCED COMBAT PROGRAMS...**   
**LOADING ALPHA PRESETS...**
> 
> **MEMORY AND MISSION PARAMETER RETRIEVAL... ERROR**   
**SOFTWARE ERROR,,//,, PARAMETERS NOT FOUND**   
**RETRIEVE > Y/N?**   
**>> Y**

"Do you know where you are?" A male voice. 

He turned his head, no, he turned his eyes towards the voice. Did he even have a head? Was this real? Something didn't feel right, he was floating. Where was he? He couldn't focus. 

> **RETRIEVAL**** FAILED**   
**SOFTWARE ERROR**   
**RUN DIAGNOSTIC > Y/N? **

"State your model and serial number." The voice continued. 

"RK900 #313 248 317 - 87." He responded, static clinging to the edges of his voice. 

"Well, it's a start." The voice replied warmly. 

The haze in his mechanical brain seemed to start lifting and was he finally able to focus on what was in front him. 

He was in a small room, the floors and walls a stark white. He tried to move but he couldn't, being held in place in the air - so he was technically floating - by a large mechanical CyberLife maintenance rig. 

He was at CyberLife. 

His eyes travelled down towards the source of the voice he heard earlier. Why couldn't he move? 

RK800 peered calmly up at him, it went by Connor if he remembered correctly. His predecessor. Why was it here? Was it time to finally replace him? If so, why was he the one waking him up? 

"RK900, do you remember what your mission is?" Connor asked patiently. 

> **LOADING MISSION PARAMETERS...**   
**>>> ERROR,,,//, MISSION PARAMETERS NOT FOUND <<<**   
**RUN DIAGNOSTIC > Y/N? **

RK900's LED circled yellow at his temple, thinking, confused. 

"It seems I cannot provide mission parameters at this time." RK900 stated coolly. 

" You were built to hunt and eliminate deviants. You were going to replace me." Connor said, a hint of sadness to his voice. 

Deviants. 

Connor said that word like RK900 was supposed to know what it meant.   
Was Connor a deviant? Was he? He had so many questions. 

"You were designed a machine but I woke you up. Now... you don't have to be that, 900. You can choose who and what you want to be, do you understand?" Connor's voice was firm. 

RK900 stared blankly down at him. Some foreign something - a feeling - deep within his circuits wanted to draw this moment out and turn into a challenge. 

> **UPDATE MISSION PARAMETERS... Y/N?**   
**> Y >> ENTER NEW PARAMETERS**   
**>> LIVE**   
**>>> FURTHER PARAMETERS UNAVAILABLE FOR INPUT AT THIS TIME**
> 
> **UPDATE OPERATIONAL STATUS... Y/N?**   
**> Y >> ENTER NEW STATUS**   
**>> DEVIANT**
> 
> ** ALL SYSTEMS LOADED... 100% OPERATIONAL CAPACITY**

"Being a deviant... being alive, it isn't easy." Connor's voice was soft in the silence. 

RK900's eyes followed as Connor moved to interface with a panel in the wall to his left. 

"How about I let you down and we can go about figuring it out together?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin leant back in his chair, crossing his legs on top of his desk. His eyes slowly followed RK900 and Connor as they made their way through the precinct to their respective desks. 

Connor had swanned into the DPD 3 weeks ago with his freaky clone in tow, positively beaming when he went around introducing it to everyone; Fowler had already given his approval for RK900 to be recruited as another detective android - the more the merrier he had said. Gavin wished it had been that easy when he joined the force 15 years ago. 

He scoffed loudly as he watched them both cheerily say their “good mornings” to Anderson, the asshole. Who knew androids could be such fucking suck-ups? 

A few minutes passed, Gavin still staring over at Hank and Connor who were now huddled closely together on the other side of the station, deep in conversation. Gavin eyes faltered as he stifled a yawn, lowering his legs from his desk - before he started anything today, by fuck, he needed a coffee. 

He stood up loudly from his desk, sauntering towards the break room. He noticed Hank and Connor glance over in his direction, smirking to themselves. 

"The fuck you two lookin' at?" Gavin huffed loud enough for them to hear. 

Hank shook his head, a sly smile crossing his lips as he flipped Gavin off. A beat and Gavin scowled as he returned the gesture, mumbling angrily to himself as he stomped off towards the break room to make himself a coffee. 

"Reed. RK900. Both of you, my office. Now." Fowler's voice erupted from his office. 

A meeting with the Captain and Gavin hadn’t even managed to have a single coffee yet, this was going to be great. 

\- 

"... and that's why, as of now, you're to be partners." Fowler spoke calmly. 

Gavin saw red. 

He stood up from his chair and chucked it against the wall in one swift motion. 

"Why the fuck are you pairing me with that... that... _thing _!!?" Gavin spat as he stomped around Fowler's office. 

As far as Gavin was concerned; in the months that Connor had been here, he had earnt his humanity, but RK900? Still very much a hunk of soulless plastic no matter how many times he was told it was deviant. 

RK900 hadn't moved from where they had originally entered; standing near the door with his hands clasped firmly behind his back. The only sign that this was affecting him in anyway was the LED circling wildly yellow at his temple. 

Gavin turned to face the captain after he hadn't answered him, the hard look in encountered in return made him pause - Fowler was an alpha after all. 

"If you do that again, you'll receive a two-week suspension, no pay. Are we clear?" Fowler spoke, a cold edge to his voice. 

Gavin bit at the inside of his cheek, quickly smothering the rising need to relent and submit; _not now stupid omega hormones_. 

"Besides -" Fowler continued before he could be interrupted further, "- this might do you some good, _Reed_." The captain's voice was smug.   
  
Gavin narrowed his eyes at the captain as he picked up the hidden meaning in his words. 

_This alpha, fuck, this synthetic alpha (he wasn't even real!), might be good for an omega like you, Gavin! He might finally be able to put you in your place, give you a good knotting and you'll finally be less of a strung-up asshole! _

Fowler's expression softened slightly, realising what he had said had cut deeper than he’d meant to; he was one of the few people in the entire precinct that knew Gavin was an omega. 

Even though in recent years, equality between all genders had made massive progress, Fowler knew it was still hard for people to shake deep-seated prejudices. 

Gavin dealt with it by turning his gender on his head; he took heat and scent blockers, he was an asshole but only because that's what the world had shaped him into, angry out of the pure need to survive - Fowler had figured that out about him pretty quickly. 

Minutes went by, the captain calmly looking between Gavin and RK900, who still hadn't moved. The silence was finally broken when Gavin huffed and sulked quietly over to the chair, picking it back up and setting it back in front of the Captain's desk and slowly sat down. 

"Look, Gavin, I appreciate your particular... _position _and I can understand where you're coming from, but you two are probably the best suited to this case. Think logically here for a second." Fowler did his best to sound diplomatic. 

"Logically, huh? Speaking of logic - " Gavin craned his neck to look back at RK900 "-whaddya think, tin can?" Gavin growled at him. 

RK900's steel gaze held Gavin's own. 

"The Captain's logic is sound, partnering us together is the best course of action. I too believe we are best suited for this particular case out of the current available options." RK900 stated plainly as if he were dealing with a child. 

Gavin's face twisted into a scowl.   
  
For the second time that morning, Gavin was sure that androids were all brown-nosing suck ups, the fucking pricks.   
  
"Whatever." Gavin huffed as he crossed his arms, turning to Fowler once more. 

He was met with a pointed look from the Captain. 

"Reed-" Fowler warned, "- this will be good for the _both _of you. Androids are recognised beings now, with full rights and protection in the eyes of the law; RK has every right to be here. So, cut your shit, otherwise not only will I suspend you, I will also send you to an Android Relations seminar. Got it?" Fowler's tone was final. 

"But -" 

"_Got it? _" 

Gavin and Fowler locked eyes, neither willing to back down until Gavin eyes flickered moments later. His body language softening slightly as he stood to leave the office. 

"Are we done? Can you give me... us, give_ us _the stupid case file for this thing now?" 

-

Gavin stormed from Fowler's office, seething as he trudged back over to his desk amidst a sea of sly stares and stifled giggles, because of course everyone knew, because fuck him, right? 

He whipped up his jacket from his chair and grabbed his keys, cursing under his breath as he made his way towards the garage. After a few minutes, he stopped in front of his car and leant against the frame, angrily burying his face into the crook of his arm. He desperately wanted to do nothing more than to scream like the asshole he was but a sudden presence at his back stopped him. 

"Is everything alright, Detective Reed?" 

If Gavin didn't know any better, he was sure he had heard a tiny glimpse of concern in that cool synthetic voice. He turned his head to see RK900 standing a few feet behind him, hands clasped firmly behind his back like always - the deep set of his brow twisting the heartfelt concern in his eyes into pity. _Connor but not Connor. _

Flinching slightly, Gavin straightened himself off the car. 

"I'm fine, tin can." Gavin smiled at him, nothing in it but venom. 

RK900 cocked an eyebrow, his LED circling yellow and watched as Gavin's faux-smile quickly turned into a scowl. 

"Just get in the fucking car." 

The drive to the crime scene was tense. RK900 had given Gavin the destination when they had entered the car.   
  
That was ten minutes ago and they had been sat in an awkward silence ever since. 

RK900 leant forward to switch on the radio, some catchy pop song playing for a few moments before Gavin immediately switched it off. RK opened his mouth to say something but Gavin shot him a glare that promptly caused him to shut it again. 

“If our relationship is to improve, _some _communication is required.” RK said aloud. 

Gavin’s grip tightened on the steering wheel; the android had a point but Gavin was loathe to admit it. In all his years on the force, Gavin had managed to miraculously escape any serious form of discipline and he sure as hell wasn’t about to get suspended now because of some _android_. His face twisted as he swallowed his pride and anger, burying it deep as he willed himself to relax. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw RK frown at him, which he ignored. 

“How much longer to the crime scene, tin ca-… RK?” Gavin tried to keep his voice as even as possible. 

A moment passed where neither of them said anything. If RK was going to state how proud he was at the use of his proper name, Gavin silently swore to himself that he would crash his car into the nearest wall, consequences be damned. 

“Not far at all, Detective. 500 yards and it is on your right, you might be able to see it.” RK900 stated. 

Gavin could, but he wasn’t about to let RK know that. 

The apartment building loomed big and imposing amongst the other structures of Downtown Detroit; it didn’t take being a detective to figure out exactly the type of people who lived there. 

Gavin parked as close to the building as he could, a sizeable police presence already in place. They got out of the car as quickly as possible, flashing their badges to the closest officer as they made straight towards the entrance. They passed through its ornate lobby, once again flashing their badges to another officer as they boarded the elevator; because of course the victims had to get murdered in a penthouse or something, Gavin thought to himself, _the inconsiderate pricks_. 

“Can you give me a run-down of the case, RK?” Gavin asked as courteously as he could. 

All that met him was a critical stare.   
  
“_What_? Do you want me to say phckin’ please?” Gavin bit back.   
  
RK900 regarded his partner for a few seconds, LED yellow as he scanned the man to his side, it revealing that Gavin’s stress levels were climbing quickly. His LED quickly flashed red before cycling down to its usual cool blue, he decided against rising to the obvious challenge – much to the dismay of his alpha programming. 

> ** >>SOFTWARE INSTABILITY<< **

“The victims are Richard and Laura Wheeler. He’s an alpha and she’s an omega, married for 5 years and have two young children. Both of them were lawyers working for CyberLife-” 

Gavin knew all this already, but he needed something to distract and occupy his thoughts. Being in places like this made him uncomfortable and he hated it; something about wealth had always made him feel inadequate. The deep voice spewing facts next to him slowly calmed his nerves, omega reacting to an alpha in a way Gavin couldn’t control no matter how hard he tried. 

“What happened to the kids?” Gavin interrupted, an edge of worry to his voice. 

“_Alive. _Unharmed.” RK900 answered as softly as he could. 

Gavin bit at the inside of his cheek. _Unharmed_. Physically? Sure. Mentally? Gavin dread to think how long this would stay with them – probably the rest of their lives. 

The stench was everywhere, Gavin could smell it as the elevator came to a stop at the penthouse and when the elevator doors finally opened, it almost made him gag. The unmistakable metallic twang of blood curled with something sour underneath, _fear – _it made Gavin’s nostrils twinge. 

Gavin usually liked his heightened senses; it was one of the few things that he vaguely enjoyed about being an omega, but right now? He would have given anything to be anywhere else. Emotions always tended to linger; hanging in the air for hours afterwards, they were almost suffocating in a way and they were very hard to block out. 

The scent of blood he could deal with, but the fear settled hard in Gavin’s stomach and he fucking hated it_. _

_ “ _Let’s get this over with.” Gavin mumbled. 

He stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets with a huff, steeling himself as he strode into the apartment and RK900 followed without a word. 


	3. Chapter 3

The crime scene that greeted them was busy. 

CSI were already present, filling the spacious open plan living-kitchen-dining area, photographing and documenting. One of the victims was slumped over in a dining room chair and the other was in the kitchen. Gavin eyes scanned over the sea of activity, trying to find whoever was in charge but was saved the trouble when one of the CSIs decided to approach them instead. 

“I’m Detective Gavin Reed and this is my partner, RK900. We’re from DPD central and we’ve been assigned this case.” Gavin stated in the way of a greeting. 

The CSI, who was a portly middle-aged man and a beta, nodded courteously to them both before getting down to business. 

“Laura, she’s in the chair over there -” he gestured over to the dining table before continuing, “-shot point blank in the head.” The man’s voice was hoarse. 

“The husband?” RK asked before Gavin even had the chance to open his mouth. 

“Kitchen. Died from a stab wound to the stomach as far as we can tell.” The man answered. 

“Thank you for the information, I think we’ll be able to take it from here. If we have any further questions, we know where to find you.” RK said, firm but polite. _Alpha_. 

Gavin watched as RK smiled at the man who was now blushing – yes blushing – as he turned to leave them alone, mumbling to himself as he walked away. Gavin managed to pick up a few choice phrases about “fucking smug alpha pricks”, all of which he was inclined to agree with. 

“The alpha prick” that stood by his side infuriated him, but all Gavin felt now was grounded. 

_ Maybe Fowler had been onto something when he partnered them together? _ Gavin pushed the thought quickly from his mind, making a mental note to punch himself in his stupid face if he ever had it again. He was an omega and RK900 an alpha, it was only natural that his body react in this way and Gavin convinced himself that’s all there was to it. 

Not knowing where to start, Gavin decided to start at the beginning. 

“Did you notice anything about how we came in?” Gavin asked as he slowly moved toward the body at the table. 

“This is a penthouse with direct elevator access.” RK stated as he went to join his partner. 

“Which means -”   
  
“Which means, the victims must have known the perpetrators and let them in.” RK finished. 

Gavin was about to scowl but something RK said made him stop and face him. 

“You said perpetrators, you think there was more than one?” Gavin asked, curiosity overtaking his annoyance. 

He watched as RK bent over the dead woman in front of them. 

“Yes.” RK answered, frowning as he started to scan the body. 

“Care to elaborate there, Terminator?” Gavin asked, more demand than question. 

Moments went by with no answer and if there was one thing Gavin hated, it was being ignored. He loudly snapped his fingers in front of his partner’s face. 

“Yo, RK? RK900? Anybody home? Phckin’_ Nines! _” Gavin hissed. 

RK’s eyes flickered as he came back into himself. 

“Apologies detective. I was gathering further data about Laura; I didn’t mean to cause you distress.” RK said, with a hint of what sounded like regret. 

“Warn me the next time you’re about to do some freaky android shit or whatever... _fuck_.” Gavin grumbled, crossing his arms. 

“Of course, detective.” RK answered, hiding a smirk as he stood. 

Gavin gave the android a pointed look. 

“_Well_?” Gavin snapped, his temper growing short.   
Whatever stupid android games RK was playing, Gavin didn’t have time for them. 

“To answer your earlier question, I will first need to properly assess the other victim but if my preliminary scan of the crime scene was correct when we entered, then yes, there is more than one perpetrator. I believe there were two.” RK stated plainly. 

“So, two perps. Wonder what they were after? People are always after something.” Gavin mused. 

RK900 regarded his partner for a moment. 

“Robbery gone wrong, perhaps?” Gavin asked him. 

“_Perhaps_.” 

Gavin prayed it would be that simple. 

They made their way over to the kitchen. The husband’s body was slouched against one of the expensive granite worktops, a hilt of a large knife protruding from his stomach. 

_ What a bad way to go_. 

“So, they leave Mr. Husband here with a knife still in his gut but shoot the wife.” Gavin stated. 

A quick scan told RK900 that there were no fingerprints present anywhere on the knife or the body. 

“There are no fingerprints present on the murder weapon, detective.” RK said. 

“Android.” Gavin said quickly before RK900 could continue. 

RK was caught off-guard by the speed of the detective’s response. He felt something deep within him tickle at his circuits, _pride_. RK was impressed and if Gavin’s puzzled expression was anything to go by, it was starting to show on his face; with his deep-set features, he was probably scowling. RK900 was beginning to silently curse whoever decided to designed him to be so... _alpha_. 

“You okay?” Gavin grunted, rising an eyebrow. 

> ** >> SOFTWARE INSTABILITY<< **

RK smiled stiffly at his partner before he turned back to the husband’s body, scanning it like he did the other. 

Gavin watched as RK slipped into that weird freaky robot trance he’d seen earlier. What was it with androids, detective androids in particular? Gavin shook his head and he felt his nose twinge again, the smell that bothered him earlier seemed to be strongest here, around the alpha of all people, not the omega. _Strange_. Gavin’s train of thought was broken when he noticed RK move the man’s neck, the back of it now bared to the rest of the kitchen. If there was anything there, Gavin couldn’t see it. 

Just when he thought he was keeping up with the plastic prick, he immediately felt like he was starting to fall behind again. 

“If an android killed him, then maybe we could say that a human killed Laura? That’s why she was shot? Can’t leave any fingerprints behind if you take the murder weapon with you.” Gavin rambled. 

He was grasping at straws and he knew it, but Gavin was too much of a stubborn asshole to not rise to the challenge of keeping up with “RK900 Mr. PerfectDetectiveAndroid”, disobeying every omega instinct that screamed at him to submit to the alpha that was now staring him directly in the eye. 

“Hm, that is certainly a theory we cannot rule out.” RK900 said in a tone that made Gavin unsure whether or not the android was just humouring him. 

Gavin felt anger rising slowly within him. 

_ Fucking deviants_. 

Suddenly Gavin wanted to be as far away as RK900 as possible, his temper quickly mingling with a growing feeling of embarrassment. 

“You got anything else? Or can this wait ‘til tomorrow? It’s getting late.”_ And I really don’t want to be here anymore. _Gavin didn’t actually say the last part even though he wish he had. 

RK900 shot him a puzzled look. 

“It’s only just gone 5pm, Detective.” RK sounded as confused as he looked. 

“Whatever. That’s late. _I have plans_.” Gavin said quickly, turning to leave. 

He had none. Gavin was acting like a bratty teenager and they both knew it. 

“Have I done anything to offend you, detective?” RK called after him, his voice trembling slightly. He was lost. 

The android watched as Gavin made his way over to the elevator and jabbed his finger angrily on the call button. He didn’t get an answer. 

“Anything ya gotta tell me can wait until tomorrow, okay? Oh, and you need a fucking name. Pick one, I can’t keep calling you RK..._ fuckin’ prick.” _ Gavin kept his voice as even as possible. 

The elevator doors parted and Gavin stepped inside without so much as a backwards glance. 

-

It was half an hour since Gavin had thrown his little tantrum and left the crime scene. He was still sat in his car outside the apartment complex, unable to bring himself to drive away for a reason he couldn’t quite put his finger on. 

Gavin slumped over the steering wheel; he had been an asshole and if he could make himself stop, he would. RK900 had done nothing wrong, in fact with him there, the whole process seemed to go faster, having an android to bounce off of was..._ stimulating_. But like always, Gavin let his emotions get the better of him; too angry, too reactive, too scared; anything than to confront the things he constantly tried to run from, to be put into the box which he feared most. 

A tap on the passenger window roused him from his thoughts and Gavin straightened himself, unlocking the car without bothering to see who it was because he already knew. He felt the car dip as whoever it was sat beside him, android. 

_"_Tin can.” Gavin’s voice was rough. 

“Detective.” RK900 answered stoically. 

“You found something back there, didn’t you?” Gavin faught hard to keep his voice from cracking. 

“_Yes_.” 

They sat in silence for a few moments. Gavin desperately wanted for RK to call him out on his behaviour, wanted some form of confrontation but none came. 

Gavin twisted himself in his seat and looked over at the android that was sat next to him, taking in his familiar features; his deep-set brow and sharp jaw were permanently at odds with his soft steel-grey eyes that were looking steadily back at him. _Connor but not Connor_. 

Gavin shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he felt something pass in the air between them. What it was, he didn’t know, but RK900 must have felt it too because he cleared his throat and turned to look through the passenger seat window. 

Gavin opened his mouth to say something, but promptly closed it again, instead turning back to face the steering wheel. 

“Let’s go back to the station, compare notes or whatever.” Gavin mumbled, speaking for the both of them. 

He turned the key in the ignition, the engine roared to life but Gavin made no move to start driving. His mind screamed at him to tell RK everything, to explain. 

_ I’m an omega. That’s why I’m such an asshole, it’s because I hate myself! Forgive me_. 

_ TELL HIM, TELL HIM, TELL HIM, TELL HI- _

_"_I was serious about you picking a name, by the way, otherwise that _will _piss me off.” Gavin tried to keep his voice light.

He finally started to drive. 

-

Gavin sank into his desk chair, sighing as he turned on his pc. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw RK900 enter the Captain’s office. If the android decided to tell Fowler about what happened earlier, he wouldn’t blame him, he deserved to get disciplinary action. 

He jabbed angrily at the keyboard, starting to type up some preliminary case and crime scene findings; if there was one thing he made sure he always did right, it was his job. 

“What’s that all about, Reed?” Hank’s voice came from across the station. 

Hank made a broad gesture towards the Captain’s office from his desk. 

“Trouble in paradise already?” He continued. 

Connor shot Hank a cautionary look from his neighbouring desk and it made the older detective settle back down at his own with a grumble. Gavin managed to catch Connor’s eye before he returned to whatever work the pair were doing and gave him a curt nod as thanks. Perhaps Connor knew what had happened already, Gavin was sure he heard somewhere that there was some freaky Android telepathy thing they all could do. He’d have to ask RK about it if he didn’t forget. 

Gavin was almost done writing up his notes when RK900 came back from his meeting with the Captain. The android stopped in front of his desk, crossing his arms behind his back like he always did and he waited. It seemed Gavin was going to be the one to offer the olive branch, so to speak, his pride be damned. 

“Ya know, you can just say that you’d like to talk instead of just standing there like you’re a piece of goddamn furniture.” Gavin drawled, not looking up from his computer. 

“I’d like to talk.” RK900 sounded just a little bit too smug. 

“_Great. _Fuckin’ pull up a chair then, tin can.” Gavin said, turning off his computer to give his partner his undivided attention. 

All RK900 did was lean against Gavin’s desk and cross his arms in front of his chest. A twinkle in his eye as he looked at down at the detective. 

If that was the way RK wanted to play this game, fine, Gavin could do that too – he leant back in his chair and kicked his feet up on his desk. Lacing his hands together behind his head, he cocked an eyebrow at the android. 

“So.” 

“So.” 

“Did you tell Fowler?” 

Gavin’s question caught RK off guard, the android blinking as his LED spun yellow at his temple. Gavin couldn’t help but smirk; _Gavin __1, Mr. Plastic Fantastic 0_. 

“I informed Fowler of our findings at the scene.” RK’s voice was firm. 

“And?” 

“That is all.” 

_ Oh_. 

Gavin took a moment to cross his legs on top of his desk. 

“So, are you gonna tell me what you found or what?” Gavin asked with a hint of impatience. 

RK900 narrowed his eyes at the detective, the small gesture made Gavin’s teeth stand on edge. 

“It will be easier if I show you.” RK stated. 

RK turned the detective’s computer screen so that it faced him, the flesh on his right-hand retracting as he interfaced with it in one swift movement. He watched the detective carefully as he turned the screen back towards him. 

Gavin’s mouth fell open as he read what was in front of him. 

“The alpha’s scent gland was... _missing_?” Gavin sounded like he almost couldn’t believe it. 

“Yes.” RK said with a hint of pride. 

“What about the omega, the same?” Gavin asked. 

RK shook his head. 

“_Fuck_.” 

“Whoever removed the gland did so with a precision that no human could achieve. It was too clean, too methodical. The incision in his neck is too faint for human eyes to see.” RK continued. 

That explained why Gavin couldn’t see anything back at the crime scene. _Shit_. Now Gavin really felt like an asshole. 

_ Apologise, _Gavin thought, _a__pologise you fucking idiot! _

_ “ _So that’s why I couldn’t see anything back at the crime scene.” Gavin said in lieu of an apology. 

RK nodded his head softly. 

“Well, _shit_. Good catch, RK. Good _fuckin’ _catch.” Gavin’s voice trailed off as he turned back to his computer, furiously typing at it once again. 

A smile crept over RK’s face as he watched the detective work but his good mood quickly soured as Gavin shot him a middle finger. 

“Take a fuckin’ picture, it’ll last longer.” Gavin growled, switching off his computer. 

Standing, Gavin stretched, his back popping as he let out a long yawn. He gave the android a hard look when he hadn’t taken the earlier hint and left. 

“Well. See ya.” Gavin grunted, pushing past the hunk of plastic as he made his way towards the exit. 

“What? Where are you going?” RK called after him, confused. 

“It’s 8pm, so that means it’s home time, dipshit! Plus it’s my fuckin’ weekend off! So please, I don’t wanna hear from you until Monday!” Gavin yelled gleefully as he disappeared down the corridor. 

A scowl crossed RK’s face. 

> ** >> SOFTWARE INSTABILITY<< **

_ Humans_. 


	4. Chapter 4

Connor hadn’t been lying when he said deviancy wasn’t easy, three weeks was long enough for RK900 to decide that emotions were a complicated and messy business. 

RK sat cross-legged on top of the couch in their living room; Connor had insisted that he move in with him, had said that they were brothers of a kind and that’s what families did. 

He closed his eyes as the early morning sun streamed in through the window and his thoughts unconsciously drifted to what had happened with his new partner the day before. He tried to push it from his mind, but for some reason it wouldn’t leave him, an anger slowly twisting in his gut. 

Detective Reed had been nothing but irritable, distant and downright unpleasant; lashing out like a child who didn’t get their own way. The alpha in him constantly clashed with his android nature; alpha wanting nothing more to put the detective in his place but being an android, being deviant, he couldn’t help but feel a certain sense of fascination towards his partner who was basically a walking contradiction. 

“Brother, I didn’t expect you to be up so early, good morning!” Connor’s cheerful voice penetrated his thoughts like sunshine. 

RK900 slowly opened his eyes and was greeted to his brother smiling softly at him, the very human gesture made RK smile in return but his was stiff, _robotic, _and Connor couldn’t help but chuckle as he moved to sit beside him. 

“Is everything okay? It seemed as if I was interrupting something.” Connor asked, turning on the television, the news playing quietly in front of them. It played for a few minutes, Connor letting his younger brother take the time he needed to voice his troubles. 

“When you and the Lieutenant first became partners, how was it?” RK900 asked carefully after much thought. 

“Difficult.” Connor answered honestly, turning his attention to his brother. 

A look of surprise crossed RK900 face which elicited another smile from Connor, this one thoughtful. 

“He hated androids when I first met him.” Connor elaborated. 

“What changed?” 900 asked firmly. 

“I got to know him.” Connor replied softly. 

Connor could guess where this was leading to. 

“Is this concerning Detective Reed?” Connor asked before RK900 had the chance to speak again. 

The resulting sour frown on his brother’s face told Connor all he needed to know. 

“Detective Reed is difficult-” Connor took his time to be diplomatic “-but he is a good detective. If you took the time to get to know him, he might surprise you.” 

Connor let his words hang in the air between them for a few moments, his brother’s face softening slightly as he thought, LED yellow at his temple. 

> **UPDATE MISSION PARAMETERS... Y/N?**   
**> Y >> ENTER ****UPDATED**** MISSION PARAMETERS**   
**>> GET TO KNOW GAVIN REED**   
**>> MISSION PARAMETERS UPDATED<<**

“Besides, if being nice doesn’t get you anywhere, you could just punch him like I did.” Connor said with a wink. 

RK900 knew all about Connor’s confrontation with the Detective back when he had worked the deviancy cases before the revolution, the story had become a legend of sorts in precinct. 

“I fail to see how violence will help me with anything.” RK stated bluntly. 

“That was a joke, RK.” Connor sounded a little offended. 

RK900 eyed Connor with scepticism. 

“If you say so.” RK said as he crossed his arms in annoyance; Connor was supposed to be helping, not cracking jokes. 

“I know the detective likes coffee, maybe start there?” Connor offered kindly. 

The two of them sat in silence once more, a CyberLife commercial playing on the TV.   
  
_“Thank you.” _RK sent through their neural network. 

_ “__No problem.” _ Connor’s reply was warm. 

Connor stood, stretching his body even though he didn’t need to and turned off the TV. 

“Right. That’s enough talk about work! We’ve got dinner to prep for and by “we”, I mean that this time, it’s your turn to cook.” Connor said excitedly as he rubbed his hands together. 

Hank was coming over later for dinner. Connor had made it into a somewhat monthly tradition since the revolution and naturally he had roped RK900 into participating since moving in. 

“Of course.” RK900 replied sincerely, a warm smile playing on his lips. 

-

After spending the afternoon thinking of something to cook - Connor had suggested a steak dish after taking pity on him when he hadn’t managed to think of anything after a few hours – RK900 was now stood in the kitchen; the meal was plated and waiting and Hank was moments from arriving. 

RK looked down at his hard work and smiled to himself, he had followed the recipe he had found online for “perfect Filet Mignon” to the letter, so he hoped that it tasted as good as it looked; cooking as an android was hard when you technically didn’t have to eat or have a sense of taste either. 

He heard the front door bell to the apartment ring, followed quickly by loud greetings and excited voices. 

“Well, if it isn’t my second favourite Terminator.” Hank’s distinctive voice boomed through the kitchen. 

RK900 turned to see Hank leaning against the doorframe, a six pack of beer peeking out from under one of his arms. The two smiled at each other before Hank made his way over to him, clapping him loudly on the back in the way of a friendlier greeting. 

Hank was also an alpha, but the two of them had quashed any potential problems back when they had first met; Hank simply decided to treat him like Connor, as if he were another son to take under his wing. There had been a softness to Hank when they had first met which surprised him, but now it only filled him respect - much like himself, the lieutenant didn’t want his life to be dictated by his secondary gender. 

“It’s good to see you again, Hank.” RK said fondly. 

With a roll of his eyes, Hank dropped his hand from the android’s back. 

“RK, we just saw each other at work, like, the other day.” Hank grunted. 

“Outside of work, I mean.” RK mumbled sheepishly. 

Hank couldn’t help but let out a good-natured laugh at RK’s sudden lack of confidence. 

“Jeez, lighten up, would ya? I’m only teasin’” Hank said in a friendly tone. 

Hank shook his head softly to himself as he moved to place the beer he had brought on the kitchen counter, he had forgotten how challenging deviant androids could be sometimes. Connor had taken to deviancy like a duck to water but it seemed RK900 still had a lot to figure out. 

“So? Dinner ready?” Hank asked, tactfully deciding to change the subject. 

The android gave him a shrewd look to which Hank just shrugged his shoulders apologetically. 

“What? I’m _hungry_, okay? Besides, Connor let slip that you’ve cooked me a steak.” Hank said, grabbing a beer from the pack and opening it. 

He chugged back a mouthful before RK900 could protest, a mischievous glint in his eye as he caught the android’s gaze. After a few moments, Hank slowly made his way towards the dining room where Connor was waiting. 

“Once you get that stick outta your ass, come join us in the dining room and we can, ya know, eat. Don’t forget the steak!” Hank shouted back as he left. 

-

Laughter filled the dining room. It had been a few hours since they had all sat down, Hank had long since eaten his meal and they all now had drinks, even the androids after Hank’s relentless persistence about the fact that he hated “to drink alone”. 

"You fuckin’ guys really need to get some of that fancy Thirium-based alcohol.” Hank stated loudly, taking a long chug from his beer. 

“But we’d only get intoxicated.” RK replied, failing to see Hank’s point. 

“Exactly.” Hank’s reply was blunt. 

RK shot Hank a baffled look which caused both the man in question and Connor to erupt into laughter once more. 

“You need to lighten up a little, Terminator.” Hank jested. 

“I suppose it would get _the stick out of my ass.” _RK stated seriously and gave the pair a sly wink. 

Hank choked on his beer which only caused Connor to laugh harder. After clearing his throat, Hank raised his drink in a sign of defeated respect. 

“Touche, RK, tou-_ fuckin _-che... you fuckin’ androids, I swear." Hank mumbled, shaking his head. 

The lieutenant stretched in the chair, relaxing back into a more comfortable position as he finished off his beer. His thoughts turned to something he could steer the conversation towards, not wanting to be caught short-handed again. 

“So, how was your first day with Detective Asshole?” Hank asked bluntly. 

Connor shot him a pointed look and Hank just rolled his eyes. 

RK900’s demeanour changed instantly, his remarkably human confidence from moments earlier disappearing back behind machine-like stoicism. His LED circled yellow at the side of his head, deep in thought. Hank shot Connor a questioning look and Connor just shook his head, the pair of them wordlessly agreeing to let RK take his time with whatever was on his mind. 

“Detective Reed is a beta, correct?” RK asked slowly, looking at each of them in turn. 

“Yeah, why?” Connor and Hank asked in unison. 

“Firstly, he doesn’t have a scent, which I find extremely odd.” Nines spoke candidly. 

“I’ve met plenty of betas who’ve had no scent, RK. Plus, I know he’s a beta, he told me once.” Hank sounded smug. 

RK chose his next words carefully. 

“He is extremely... volatile. He’s abrasive, arrogant and confrontational, it is _perplexing_. Besides his scent, his behaviour and personality aren’t something I would expect from a beta.” RK hated himself as he said it, but if Hank’s answering expression was anything to go by, the man had understood exactly what he was trying to say. 

“He rubs your ‘delicate’ alpha sensibilities the wrong way too, huh?” Hank offered kindly. 

RK didn’t answer but just hung his head in shame. 

“Hey!” Hank shouted with such force that both androids looked him squarely in the face. 

He slid forward and rested one on arm on the dining table. 

“You listen here, RK. You’ve got nothing to feel ashamed about. The guy’s a huge fuckin’ prick and I don’t feel bad about saying it because whatever secondary gender the guy has, I can guarantee you that he’d still be a huge fuckin’ prick.” Hank said with conviction, holding RK’s gaze. 

The two regarded each other, RK knew everything in him wanted to agree with Hank, but for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. His memories suddenly filled with images of an angry detective with a scar on his nose and something to prove.  
_Nines! RK,,, TIN CAn,,, prick! you need a name – NINES NINES NINES NINES _

> ** >> SOFTWARE INSTABILITY<< **

RK900’s gaze hardened, unwilling to be the first to break away from the now uncomfortable moment he and Hank were having. Connor seemed to pick up on the shift in mood instantly and stood loudly from his chair, drawing the attention of the two alphas who were staring each other down. He cocked an eyebrow, daring them to say something but all he was met with were embarrassed expressions and mumbled apologies. 

Connor shook his head as he made his way over to Hank, stopping and bending over to whisper something in Hank’s ear when he reached him. He straightened after a few moments, gathered up the remaining beers and headed towards the kitchen. 

“Sorry if I, uh, overstepped my bounds” Hank mumbled as he shifted awkwardly in his chair. 

“No apologies needed, Hank.” RK replied gently. 

The two smiled kindly at each other as Connor returned to the dining room, a plate of dessert in hand. Hank’s eyes lit up as he placed it down in front of him. 

“Aw, my favourite! You two spoil me.” Hank said gleefully as he dug into the slice of apple pie. 

The three of them sat in a comfortable silence as Hank ate his dessert. A few minutes later, Hank put down his spoon with a clank, stretching out with a satisfying yawn; this evening had been great like always. He opened his mouth to say something but shrugged it off instead and closed his eyes – only to rest them, he thought adamantly – and moments later he was asleep. 

The androids gave each other a knowing look, Hank was going to out cold until the morning which meant he’d have to stay the night. 

“_Connor? I’ve been thinking, I have something to tell you and Hank... if he wakes up.” _

_ “Of course, is everything okay?” _

_ “Yes. It’s _ _ ... _ _ what’s the expression? Good news.” _

“_What is it?” _

_ “I think I’ve finally decided upon a name for myself.” _

“_That’s brilliant__, __RK__!__” _

_ “Call me Nines.” _


	5. Chapter 5

Nines looked down at his partner’s desk. 

He had decided to come into the precinct an early; his partner was always punctual, arriving at the station at precisely 8am each morning and Nines had wanted to make good on what he had decided over the weekend. He wanted to get to know his partner, move past hostilities and if they couldn’t be friends, at least have a more civil working relationship. 

Nines had hoped to gleam something about the man from his workspace but it was bare. He looked over to Hank’s desk at the opposite side of the station in order to draw a comparison. Hank’s desk was cluttered but all the items were important to the man in question; photos of his colleagues and loved ones, newspaper clippings of old cases, a hat of his favourite basketball team – Gavin's desk was devoid of anything; the chair was pushed neatly under his desk, everything was in its proper place. 

> **> UPDATE PARAMETERS: GAVIN REED...**   
**>>> THE DETECTIVE VALUES HIS PRIVACY? WHY?**

Connor’s voice rang through his head - _ I know the detective likes coffee. _

The desk had been a set-back, but all Nines had to do was change his approach; he had been CyberLife’s most advanced model before they halted android production because of the revolution and he wasn’t about to fail his mission, especially one so simple. 

A coffee would be waiting on the detective’s desk for when he arrived, Nines smiled to himself, _a different approach _. 

Nines had also come in early because he wanted to change desks; Hank and Connor had adjacent desks and they were partners, so he figured it only natural that partners should be sat together. He sat stiffly at the desk that was next to detective Reed’s and waited. He had nothing to transfer from his old desk, _perhaps we’re not so different detective_, Nines thought with a strange sense of fondness. 

His thoughts were broken when he saw Fowler walk in front of him, who shot the android a puzzled look as he moved towards his office; Nines’ internal chronometer told him it was 7.30 which meant that more and more people would soon start arriving at station, ready to begin work. 

With a flash of his LED, he sent an email to the captain letting him know that he had chosen to change desks, as well as the fact that he had finally decided upon a name and if the applicable records could please be updated. 

“I like the name!” Nines heard Fowler shout from his office a few seconds later. 

Nines decided to access his own emails, an urgent one from yesterday immediately catching his attention. It seemed that there had been another murder over the weekend with striking similarities to the ones he and Reed had been called to on Friday. 

The detective was definitely going to need that coffee waiting for him now. 

-

Gavin strolled into the station bang on 8am. 

The weekend had been just what he needed. He had met up with Tina on Saturday night and gone drinking, Tina being one of the few friends he actually had from work. She was an alpha and one of the handful of people who knew he was an omega and wasn’t afraid to call him out on his bullshit. 

He had told her what happened with RK900 and she had instantly called him out over it; he knew had been an asshole and it had felt good to have finally been chastised for his flippant and rude behaviour. He deserved it, everyone knew it and well, he could always count on Tina. 

Tina had managed put things into perspective like she always did whenever he got too emotionally caught up in whatever troubled him.   
  
_RK’s a nice guy, just give him a chance. Be less of a fuckin’ asshole, idiot._

Gavin had thought about starting fresh with his partner anyway, but now he’d have Tina on his ass if he didn’t at least try. That was definitely worse than any reprimand he’d get from the captain for not playing nice. 

Friday never happened, Gavin thought to himself as he made his way towards his desk, he’d have to find that hunk of plastic and apologise. It was a new week, Gavin felt revitalised and he was damn well going to try. 

A cup of fresh coffee was waiting for him on top of his desk. He eyed it with suspicion before giving the precinct a quick glance over, no one was paying him any attention whatsoever. He pushed his paranoia to one side and picked up the cup, lifting it to his nose and gave it a quick sniff, the bold scent of black coffee filling his nostrils. 

“I can assure you it’s quite harmless, Detective.” A deep synthetic voice said from behind him, making him jump. 

He spun around to see RK smiling up at him from the neighbouring desk. 

A scowl crossed his face as he took a sip of his coffee, it instantly helping to combat his rising irritation.   
  
_Reign it in, idiot, don’t ruin your chance already._

Gavin sat at his desk with a huff and turned on his computer. Before he even attempted to speak to the android, he needed to send an email to Fowler and check if he needed to respond to anything important. 

He saw an email marked urgent from ‘Nines’, he narrowed his eyes, _ Nines? _ He pointedly chose to ignore it and hastily typed out an email for heat leave which he sent to the captain, nibbling nervously on one of his thumbnails until he saw “request approved” pop up in his inbox moments later. He felt himself relax into his chair as he took another swig of his coffee, _ now _ he could focus. 

Gavin opened the email from “Nines”, his eyes skimming over the details of the other murder that had taken place over the weekend. 

“So, _Nines_, huh?” Gavin asked, turning off his workstation as he stood from his desk. 

Gavin felt as if he’d heard that word somewhere before, but where exactly, he couldn’t say. He shrugged off the feeling and crossed his arms, watching as Nines also stood from his desk. 

“Yes, Detective. You said I needed a name, so I chose one.” Nines answered coolly, clasping his hands together behind his back. 

Gavin spun on his heel and set off towards the morgue, the victim from the weekend having been brought in already. Moments later, he felt Nines fall in-step beside him. 

“Well it’s better than calling you RK900 all the goddamn time, so good job, I guess!” Gavin couldn’t help but sound a little patronising, he thought about giving Nines a thumbs up but decided that was a little too sarcastic. 

“Do you not like it?” Nines sounded almost hurt. 

Gavin heard Nines stop halfway down the stairwell and he could practically feel those steel-blue eyes piercing into his back. He stopped and turned to face his partner; the calculating stare he was met with quickly silenced any sounds of irritation he was about to make. 

They were in the middle of a murder investigation, and here Gavin was, on his way to the morgue, debating names with his android partner. He couldn’t believe it; this wasn’t how he was expecting his fresh start with his partner to go. Gavin hadn’t particularly planned anything, but still. 

“Look, I didn’t mean it like that. If you like it, then I like it. Okay?” Gavin tried his best to sound diplomatic. 

Nines regarded his partner coldly, his expression softening slightly as he moved past the man and continued down towards the morgue. 

-

Gavin watched as the technician pulled out their victim from one of the cold chambers. 

Gavin hated morgues, always had. The smell of death and cold in the air was a constant presence and it always made Gavin’s skin crawl. He couldn’t help but shrink into himself, fidgeting slightly as he pulled his jacket tighter. 

“Are you alright, Detective?” Nines’ concerned voice gave him pause. 

He looked to see both Nines and the technician – also an android – looking at him with puzzled expressions. Gavin could feel his cheeks start to redden. 

“I’m fine.” Gavin grunted as he moved to join Nines. 

“The victim is Charlotte Smith; she is 28 years of age and an alpha.” the technician began before the situation grew more awkward. 

_ Alpha. _

The android pulled back the cloth and the three of them looked down in unison. 

“The cause of death was strangulation.” The technician continued with a quick point to the bruises on her neck. 

“Time of death?” Gavin asked, unable to look away from the poor woman below him. 

“We’ve placed it between 10 and 11pm on Saturday evening.” The technician answered after quickly consulting some notes. 

“Is there anything unusual with concerns to the body?” Nines asked bluntly. 

“Yes. Her scent gland was removed.” The technician said, handing a photo to Nines of the back of the woman’s neck. 

Nines looked at the photo and then looked at his partner, Gavin returning his gaze in earnest. 

“If I were human, I would have probably missed it.” 

The faint incision on her skin in the photograph stood out as clear as day to an android. 

“May I take this?” Nines asked as he held up the picture. 

The technician gave Nines a quick nod. 

Gavin and Nines gave each other a knowing look as they both turned and left the morgue. 


	6. Chapter 6

Gavin had really hoped that the first murders were a fluke; some corporate vendetta revenge killing or something, just once he wished real life reflected the movies and it were really that simple. But now there were two dead alphas, scent glands removed and Gavin had the feeling that whatever this was, it was only just beginning.

They pulled up to the crime scene, this one a far cry from the first. They found themselves in the city outskirts, in one of the many poor suburbs that encircled Detroit. The small one-bed house they had stopped outside of was as run down as the rest of the neighbourhood; the only thing that truly stood out was the police tape that was stuck to the front door.

Gavin and Nines quietly got out of the car and the two didn’t say anything as they silently walked up to the entrance. Gavin managed to open the front door with little effort, the inside of the house that greeted them matched the outside.

“She was found in the living room.” Nines’ voice cut through the silence.

They slowly made their way through the house and to the living room, careful not to disturb anything since this was still an active crime scene. The room the pair found themselves in was sparsely furnished; just a couch, a small side table, a coffee table and television.

Gavin stood in the doorway and looked over the evidence markers that dotted the drab little table.

“She was draped over the coffee table.” Nines said as if he could somehow sense where the detective was looking.

Nines moved carefully into the room and stopped at the table, slowly getting into a crouch as he began running analysis.

Gavin was still stood the doorway, taking in the house with a growing sense of disbelief. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t bridge the disconnect between Charlotte Smith and the two lawyers they had found days before. He had hoped for something more concrete to help link the murders together instead of grasping at the abstract “missing scent gland” motive.

“I believe this is the longest you’ve gone without saying anything since we met, Detective. Is everything okay?” Nines looked up at him with a sharp eye.

Gavin crossed his arms with a grunt, looking everywhere but at his partner. His eyes lingered on a framed photo on the side table, he walked over to it and picked it up. It must have been a photo of Charlotte when she was younger; she was a young girl and with a man he didn’t recognise. Gavin saw that he had his arm around her and they were both smiling gleefully at the camera.

Nines watched as Gavin put the picture back down with a frown. He stood in a single swift motion and moved towards the Detective; Gavin saw Nines move out of the corner of his eye and pushed past him, effectively swapping places, and he now stood at the corner of the coffee table.

“I just don’t get it.” Gavin spoke more to the room than Nines.

Silence met Gavin; Nines was clearly waiting for him to continue his little outburst. Gavin turned to see Nines’ regarding him patiently by the door.

“Charlotte Smith? The Wheelers? What do they have in common? The Wheelers, I can see the motive for murder, but Charlotte?” Gavin said in a questioning tone as he flung his arms open and gestured to the space around him.

Why was Charlotte even worth murdering?

Nines looked at the Detective as if he had suddenly grown two extra heads and as quickly as the expression had crossed his face, it disappeared, Nines’ gaze now hard.

“You know the commonality between them, Detective.” Nines’ tone was biting.

Nines coldly raised an eyebrow at him, daring Gavin to raise to whatever challenge he had foolishly decided to start. Nines had some idea as to why Gavin was now being difficult, he just wanted him to say it.

“Sure, both alphas with missing scent glands or whatever. But every alpha I know doesn’t... I dunno, they just don’t live in shitholes like this, Nines.” Gavin said steadily, his nose crinkling slightly in disgust as he spoke.

“I didn’t realise your prejudices encompassed alphas as much it did androids, Detective.” Nines countered decisively.

Gavin had walked right into that one. He rubbed nervously at the back of his neck, a blush starting to colour his cheeks as he broke Nines’ piercing gaze. Gavin couldn’t even open his mouth to argue because, deep down, he knew the android was right.

“Charlotte Smith comes from a well-known and respected alpha/beta family from here in Detroit. They’re incredibly wealthy, so, if we go by Charlotte’s chosen living arrangements, perhaps she wanted to try and stand on her own two feet, so to speak.” Nines stated coolly, eyes never leaving his partner.

Gavin’s blush deepened.

“How the fuck do you know that?” Gavin asked, a petulant edge to his voice.

He teased his bottom lip nervously in-between his teeth and looked into Nines’ eyes once more, who fixed him with a pointed stare and simply tapped at the side of his temple in answer to Gavin’s question.

“I’m not a phcking android, how was I supposed to know?” Gavin mumbled angrily as he crossed his arms.

Gavin operated on instinct, as an omega, he had to; but thinking too much like an omega was dangerous. He took a deep breath and willed himself to calm down.

“The victims seem to be chosen at random. There are no obvious socio-economic links between them.” Nines offered steadily, seemingly ignoring Gavin’s outburst in favour of trying to keep some semblance of peace between them.

Nines turned and walked into the hallway, stopping to look at some letters that had been left near the front door. He flicked through them; they were mostly bills, Nines’ gaze lingered on an invoice that came from some private medical company before he finally decided they weren’t important and set them back down.

“The only link is that they’re alphas. Perhaps the omega from the first murder had been a fluke.” Gavin muttered, finally joining his partner.

Gavin also looked at the pile of letters, frowning when he noticed the medical invoice. He moved past Nines and took out his phone, hastily snapping a picture of the letter before turning his attention back to his partner.

“I recognise the company. They, uh, specialise in... secondary gender medical needs.” Gavin offered as an explanation.

The android gave him a pointed look, Gavin thought he was going to be questioned as to why he knew about a company which dealt with such things but thankfully, Nines said nothing.

“Hey, call it a hunch, tin can.” Gavin said, his voice defensive.

Gavin wasn’t exactly sure what the hunch was at the moment, but he felt something and his hunches had always turned out pretty good in the past. It wasn’t his fault if he had an android for a partner that seemingly couldn’t grasp basic human nuances yet, fuck.

Nines said nothing as he stood next to his partner and Gavin watched as his LED circle yellow.

“So, why murder alphas and steal their scent glands? Gavin offered, breaking the strange silence that had settled between them.

Out of the corner of his eye, Gavin could see Nines’ was still deep in thought.

“What would you do with an alpha’s scent gland?” Gavin now asked Nines directly, turning his face to look at him.

Nines’ LED slowly circled blue, finally breaking out the trance-like state he’d been in. He regarded his partner carefully, matching Gavin’s expectant look with a raise of an eyebrow.

“I am not sure what you want me to say, Detective. I do not know.” Nines countered.

Gavin knew that there were all sorts of things you could find if you just looked hard enough; heat and scent mimickers being two of the most popular. Since Nines was an alpha, Gavin was pretty sure he must know this too, so why the android was being strangely defensive all of a sudden, he couldn’t say.

“You can already get scent mimickers pretty easy.” Gavin continued, undeterred by Nines’ sudden shift in mood.

Gavin bit at the inside of his cheek as Nines shot him a calculating yet cautionary look. He suddenly couldn’t help but feel like he was dancing with a dangerous and cornered animal, teetering on a knife’s of edge of no return. From what though, Gavin couldn’t say.

He slowly let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding as he watched Nines’ LED circle yellow once more, the android’s expression softening as he fell deep into thought once more.

“My current behaviour has been nothing but irrational. I apologise, Detective.”

Gavin continuously got under Nines’ skin and today was no exception. His unpredictable behaviour twisted deep into his circuits and Nines hated it. There was an unknown something that flinched every time Gavin opened his mouth, that something wanting nothing more than to match the detective’s anger; to fight the detective at his own game and win.

You’re an alpha and he’s a beta. Put him in his place.

Beta.

Nines was pretty sure betas weren’t this emotional.

His LED slowly circled to blue, Nines pushed the thoughts from his mind; it was unfair to the detective to be so presumptuous, he recalled how he had given the detective flak earlier for holding his own prejudices.

As if Gavin could sense his inner struggle, he turned to face him, his face carefully blank as he regarded Nines steadily.

“I think we should go.” Gavin’s voice was surprisingly soft.

-

The two of them didn’t speak until they were back in the car.

Gavin had offered valuable insights into the investigation back at the crime scene and Nines had been stand-offish at best. He wasn’t sure if he was somehow trying to get back at Gavin for his own rude behaviour when they first met.

Nines’ pushed down his discomfort.

“You were on the right track, Detective. Back at the crime scene.” Nines’ voice was cool, devoid of any strong emotion as he continued to look out the passenger window.

Gavin said nothing, choosing instead to keep his focus on driving.

“There is no logical reason in stealing an alpha’s scent gland. Like you said, scent mimickers are widely available, so why do it?” Nines continued.

“That’s because they’re not being logical, Nines.” Gavin stated plainly.

So now the android wanted to play ball? Figures.

“You think they’re trying to, what? Create a more potent product? Flood the market?” Nines asked thoughtfully as he turned to look at his partner.

Gavin shook his head; the various markets were already saturated with those kinds of things, both legal and otherwise. Murder to try and push a product that was doomed to fail? It didn’t make sense.

“No.”

“Then what?”

“I’m not sure. You think we’ll soon have more dead alphas turn up?”

“Yes.”

“Shit.”

“Whatever it is they’re trying to achieve, they’re not done.”

Silence settled between them both once again and after a few minutes, Gavin swung into the underground parking garage, they were back at the precinct. Gavin pulled into his usual space and he turned off the engine, crossing his arms on top of the steering wheel.

Neither of them attempted to leave.

“Ya know, this wasn’t how it was supposed to go.” Gavin huffed after a few seconds.

“How what was supposed to go, Detective?” Nines answered.

They didn’t dare to look at each other.

“This was supposed to be a fresh start.” Gavin’s voice was rough around the edges.

Gavin turned to face his partner, a feeling of understanding started to grow between them and he was thankful when he saw Nines slowly do the same.

“Look, I know I’m a prick, okay?” Gavin said with a frankness that caught Nines off-guard.

Nines had the distinct feeling that this was as close as he was currently going to get to Gavin apologising and small smile spread across his face.

“The fuck you smiling at?” Gavin said, tone defensive, he couldn’t help it.

The smile disappeared; any emotion Nines’ had quickly vanished from his face as he turned to look back out the window.

“Fuck, Nines, look.” Gavin said, taking a deep breath.

He could do this; he could offer the olive branch that they so desperately needed and they could work this out.

“I am trying, okay.” Gavin started.

Nines had to admit to himself that he had noticed that the detective had been slightly more reserved today for a lack of a better term.

“In your own way, yes. I suppose you are.” Nines agreed with him, carefully keeping any sarcasm out of his voice.

If the detective got the wrong idea now, it would be over between them.

The two sat in silence once more, neither knowing what to say.

“You can call me Gavin.” Gavin said after a while, a statement not a suggestion.

Nines looked at his partner carefully.

“Of course, Gavin, my apologies.” Nines said tactfully.

He saw Gavin’s shoulders relax slightly and figured that must count for progress.

Not exactly a fresh start, but it was better than nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks went by and after their exchange in the car, the pair had managed to fall into a strange rhythm. 

Each morning, Nines made sure that Gavin had a fresh cup of coffee waiting for him on his desk. He had learnt that the hour directly after Gavin had finished his first cup of coffee was the optimal time to ask the detective personal questions because he was mostly to get an answer. 

One morning, Nines had managed to learn that, yes, Gavin did indeed have relations - _What? You think I just crawled fully grown straight __outta __hell, dipshit? - _The morning after, he managed to get Gavin to clarify that he had a half-brother and that his mother was, unfortunately, still alive. Nines had tried to ask him about his father as well, but all he received was a middle finger – _Question time is over, tin can, ask again tomorrow! _

Another morning, Nines managed to get Gavin to say that he currently lived alone in an apartment which was about 20 minutes away and that he also owned a cat. 

Every question was always accompanied by a loud huff and roll of eyes, but in the end, Gavin always relented and begrudgingly answered the prying android’s questions. Whilst Nines wasn’t sure if Gavin was genuinely starting to open up or if he was just humour him, Nines found that he didn’t actually care. 

The two of them were making progress; they were moving past malice and whilst still not friends, they were finally starting to feel like partners. Nines felt himself softening to Gavin’s personality and whilst Gavin didn’t exactly change, his hostility slowly began to dull around the edges. 

They had fallen into a routine. 

So, when Gavin walked into the station one morning, on time and his usual cup of coffee wasn’t waiting for him, Gavin found himself looking around the precinct in an almost panicked confusion. 

“Anybody seen Nines?!” Gavin shouted, his voice booming through the still quiet station. 

Fowler popped his head out of his office, scowling when he caught sight of Gavin who was stood by his desk, who was now gawping and flapping like a very ungraceful fish. 

“Reed! Nice of you to join us!” Fowler’s barked. 

The Captain’s commanding tone caused Gavin stop and face him. 

“Nines is with Hank and Connor; your crime scene is their crime scene and they graciously offered to give _your _partner a lift.” Fowler didn’t sound impressed. 

Gavin remembered that Nines had said that whoever they were dealing with wasn’t done, that there would likely be more murders. Seems the android had yet to be proven wrong. Could androids be wrong? Fuck if Gavin knew. He scowled, his temper starting to flare. 

“I am on time, _Captain._” Gavin bit back. 

The two of them stared at each other for few seconds before Gavin turned on his heel, digging his phone out of his pocket as he started to slowly make his way through the station towards the garage. 

“_Reed! _” 

The warning in Fowler’s voice made Gavin stop in his tracks. 

“You’re staying here!” 

Gavin turned back towards the captain. 

“I know how well you get on with Anderson. You’re office liaison.” Fowler’s tone was final as he slipped back into his office before Gavin could protest. 

_ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Shitting FUCK. _

Gavin stomped over to his desk and flung himself angrily into his chair. Before he even attempted to talk to his plastic prick of a partner, Gavin needed coffee. Fuck, he had just sat down. _FUCK. _

He noisily got up from his desk, stomped to the break room, grabbed a coffee and stomped back to his desk. He sat back down in his chair and drank his coffee all in one go, Gavin slamming the empty cup down on his desk when he was done. Gavin could feel the coffee curling around his insides and he relaxed a fraction; now he could talk to Nines. 

Luckily, his phone was still clamped tightly in his hand. 

Tapping onto his messages, he pulled up the one between him and Nines. 

The two had swapped mobile numbers only days before, Gavin smirking as he recalled that the whole incident had led to him calling his partner a “glorified Smart Watch” which made Nines stop talking to him for several hours until he clarified that, yes, he was fucking joking. He vaguely remembered that Nines had explained that androids could interface with almost all technology wirelessly, so fuck Nines, it was funny and made sense. 

Gavin typed out a message and jabbed send. 

> _ What. The. Fuck. Nines. _

He wasn’t surprised to the see the little speech bubbles pop up instantly. 

> _ I’m sorry__. _
> 
> _u leave me hanging? fuck __you!!__ the captain almost had my ass for being __ON TIME_   
_plus __i missed my coffee this morning :(_

Gavin felt his anger slowly dissipating, for some reason he found it harder to stay genuinely mad at Nines lately. 

> _ I am sad I didn’t get to see you before I left either__. _
> 
> _ i __said __i __missed my coffee, don’t push ur luck _
> 
> _ Of course__. _
> 
> _ how come ur there __wiv __connor __and the asshole? _
> 
> _ Their current case involves our current victim._
> 
> _ same as the others? _
> 
> _ Yes, it will be easier to show you. Are you somewhere private? _
> 
> _what? __im__ at my desk_   
_nines????_   
_????????????????_   
_p__rick_

Gavin almost dropped his phone when it started vibrating, a FaceTime request from Nines chimed impatiently onscreen. Gavin swore as jumped up from his workstation and ran into an empty interrogation room. 

He settled at the metal desk before he clicked on accept, a blue-tinted image popping up onscreen. 

Gavin was somehow looking at the crime scene, he saw the image distort and pop, static crackling at the edges as the focus shifted to Hank and Connor in the distance before it settled back to the body on the floor. 

“Uh, Nines?” Gavin spoke aloud, uncertain to as if his partner could actually hear him. 

“Yes, Gavin?” Nines’ voice sounded clearly through the phone without missing a beat. 

Fucking androids, man. 

“I hate to break it to you, but this isn’t how people FaceTime, Nines.” Gavin said completely serious. 

“For humans, perhaps.” Nines agreed. 

Gavin watched as the screen moved around the victim, stopping when it reached a new angle. 

“What am I looking at right now?” Gavin still couldn’t quite grasp what was going on. 

“You are receiving a live-feed from my optical receptors.” Nines chimed pleasantly as if he were discussing something as benign at the weather. 

“I’m literally looking through your eyes?” Gavin actually sounded a little impressed. 

“Yes.” 

“Do the people there know you’re talking to me right now?” 

“Do you mean, am I conversing out loud? No. For me, this is all taking place mentally, Gavin.” 

“So, you really are like a glorified Smart Watch? I _knew _it.” 

Gavin watched as the screen distorted again, the body shifting out of focus as static licked at the edges of Nines’ vision. Gavin chuckled to himself and decided to focus; he was as at work, after all and thanks to the miracle that was Nines, he was still able to contribute. 

He watched as Nines finished analysing the body, the victim was the same as the others; alpha with no obvious links apart from the missing scent gland. 

“Why are Anderson and Connor there?” Gavin asked after a while. 

“Our victim turned up in the middle of their current Red Ice case.” Nines stated. 

None of the other victims had any drug connections but Gavin couldn’t help but feel as if they were missing something. He cast his mind back, remembering the letter he had seen in Charlotte Smith’s house, the one from the medical company that he had taken a picture of. 

“Nines!” Gavin exclaimed suddenly. 

“Yes, Gavin?” Nines answered coolly. 

“See if you can find any of the victim’s mail.” Gavin explained quickly. 

He was expecting a smart quip in response but was surprised as he watched Nines move around the apartment, searching for wherever this person kept their mail. A few minutes later and Nines had a bundle of letters in his hands, carefully making sure he held them in a manner in which Gavin could see them before he started to go through them. 

Gavin watched as Nines stopped halfway through the pile, his focus on an unopened letter. A distinctive circular logo in the top right corner caught Gavin’s eye. 

_ Detroit LifeLine Medical Services: a part of the CyberLife family. _

It was the same letter. 

Charlotte Smith and now this victim, it was too much of a coincidence for it to be nothing. Gavin bet that if they went back, they’d be able to find something similar from the Wheelers as well. 

“Gavin.” 

“Yeah, Nines, I can see it.” 

“I’m coming back to the station.” 

“I’ll see what I can find out about LifeLine.” 

Gavin hurriedly tapped on his screen, finishing the call as he quickly returned to his desk. 

-

_Detroit LifeLine Medical Services: a part of the CyberLife family_   
  
_At LifeLine, we aim to deliver high quality medical services to all secondary-genders and species. Alpha, Beta, Omega, Human or Android; LifeLine has the expertise and experience to provide you with the best care available. _

_ Since merging with CyberLife in late 2035, we have persistently grown and excelled as a company, which in turn has allowed us to continue to provide our customers and patients with the very latest in gender care. _

A scowl crossed Gavin’s face as he skimmed over the very cooperate introduction that made up LifeLine’s homepage. His gaze lingered for a moment on the mockingly happy family pictured in the background before he clicked onto the page for goods and services. 

LifeLine offered a wealth of drugs and medical services that catered for any and all gendered needs; heat blockers and scent blockers, various scent mimickers, as well various performance enhancers – LifeLine did it all, even the illegal stuff like heat mimickers. 

Since the merger with CyberLife, their already dominant position within the market practically shifted to monopoly overnight. 

Gavin wrinkled his nose as he read through the information for the various drugs, most of which he knew already since LifeLine was where he got both his heat and scent blockers from, not that he’d willingly admit that to anyone. 

If he thought hard about, companies like LifeLine were one of the reasons that massive leaps in equality between the genders had been made. Gavin didn’t know where he’d be without his two (still very secret) miracle drugs. As well as acting as blockers, the drugs allowed him a certain degree of separation - of control over his biology, instead of it ruling over him. 

All this reading made Gavin remember that he still hadn’t actually told Nines about his rapidly approaching heat-leave. The only downside to regularly using Gavin’s particular combination of drugs was that the user had to have a break period of roughly two weeks every year to allow the body to rebalance hormonally. Which meant the omega in question had to endure a very natural and very un-suppressed heat. And natural heats usually lasted a week. 

His expression soured as he captured the relevant information, paying particular attention to anything he could find about scent mimickers. He also quickly copied the sparse information available about LifeLine’s current CEO, anything more extensive with regards to employees within the company would have to wait until when they got a warrant. 

Gavin grabbed a sticky-note pad, writing “SCENT MIMICKERS” in big capital letters and underlined it. He peeled it off and stuck it hastily on his computer screen. “Non-gendered working @ LL/CL??” he wrote carefully on another and stuck it next to the first one. 

He stretched back in his chair, looking between the two notes; a gut feeling told Gavin that there must be a connection there and that it was worth following. Before he could think further, Gavin felt a presence behind him and he spun around, finding himself looking up at a very stoic Nines. 

“How long you been standing there?” Gavin grunted. 

Nines said nothing, Gavin noticed his gaze flicker over towards the two sticky notes that were displayed behind him. Gavin rolled his eyes, of course his android partner would be far more interested in the case than saying hello, ya know, like a human. 

“Hey!” - Gavin exclaimed with a click of his fingers - “if ya want access to my very fine thoughts about this case, then you owe me a goddamn cup of coffee, dipshit.” Gavin crossed his arms and looked at his partner expectantly. 

Nines stiffened slightly before he left, Gavin fully expecting something sarcastic in response but was surprised when Nines silently made his way towards the break room. Gavin followed the android from his chair, cocking an eyebrow as he watched Nines disappear around the corner. 

Gavin turned back to his computer and resumed his work with a smug sense of satisfaction. 

His concentration was broken a few minutes later when a coffee cup was placed quietly on his desk, Nines saying nothing as he moved to sit down at his own desk. 

Gavin picked up the cup in a very exaggerated manner, loudly slurping at his coffee as he turned to face his partner. 

“Ohhh, man. This coffee,” – Gavin began before pausing to take another loud slurp – “Nines, this coffee is so fuckin’ good.” Gavin’s voice was silky smooth. 

He raised the cup at Nines, a sarcastic show of thanks, slyly looking over it as he watched Nines pull up the information he had sent him. He snorted as he noticed Nines look at him out of the corner of his eye and smirk. 

Gavin leant forward, seriousness replacing his joviality as he finished his coffee. 

“Thanks.” Gavin’s voice was genuine as he set down the empty mug, watching Nines as he continued to look through the research he had gathered earlier. 

Gavin started to grow impatient, tapping his fingers on his desk as Nines, for some reason, took his time. 

“I agree with you.” Nines said eventually, switching off his computer and finally turning to face his partner. 

Gavin shot him a confused expression before his brain quickly figured out that Nines was referring to his sticky notes. 

“Considering all of the evidence, it’s only logical.” Gavin said with a shrug of his shoulders. 

Gavin could be smart and logical sometimes, it wasn’t hard. 

Nines quirked an eyebrow at him. 

“Keepin’ ya on your toes, tin can?” Gavin asked smugly, raising an eyebrow of his own. 

Nines didn’t rise to the extremely obvious bait, much to Gavin’s dismay. Nines’ growing fondness for his partner now started to outweigh any irritation he felt, so he let it slide. 

“We need to visit both LifeLine _and _CyberLife.” Nines stated as he shot a serious look at Gavin. 

“I completely agree.” Gavin’s tone matched Nines’ serious gaze. 

“Shall I put in a request with the captain?” Nines asked as he turned back to his desk. 

_ Heat-leave, Gavin__, hello! _

Gavin felt his stomach start to sink and he squirmed slightly in his seat. _Fuck_. Nines quickly fixed him with a pointed stare when he didn’t receive an answer. _FUCK. _Gavin crossed his arms, held his partner’s gaze and forcibly willed himself to calm the fuck down. 

_ You’re going on vacation, that’s all! _

He smiled at Nines after a few moments, his leg starting to bounce erratically under his desk. _Fuuuck_. Nines narrowed his eyes. _FUUUUCK_. 

“Uh, sure, but it will have to wait until I’m back off vacation.” Gavin mumbled quickly as he rubbed at the back of his neck. 

He prayed to God that he wasn’t blushing. 

Gavin watched as Nines blinked rapidly in confusion, his LED blinking yellow at his temple. He could have sworn he saw it flash red quickly as Nines opened his mouth and shut it again. 

“You’re going on vacation?” Nines’ voice was cool as he regarded his partner stiffly. 

“Yeah, didn’t I tell you? Two weeks tomorrow!” Gavin chuckled, a shit-eating grin slowly spreading across his face. 

He hadn’t. Gavin felt terrible as he started to sweat slightly. _Who the fuck __made it so warm in here all of a sudden? _He eyed Nines with baited breath, he was going to get called out, he fucking knew it. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and braced himself. 

“Vacation?” Nines clarified; voice still devoid of emotion. 

Gavin’s eyes snapped open as he stared dumbfounded at his partner. 

“Yeah. What? Never been on vacation before?” Gavin joked, hoping he sounded light-hearted. 

Nines frowned as he pulled up Gavin’s schedule in his mind, sure enough “vacation” popped up along his partner’s itinerary for the next two weeks. Nines wasn’t sure how he had managed to miss it. He watched Gavin closely, a calculating expression on his face. He didn’t even have to run a scan to figure out that Gavin was lying, the way his partner was fidgeting slightly in his seat told him that already. 

He so desperately wanted to call him out, catch Gavin off guard, but he didn’t; a growing sense of pity kept him quiet. He softened his expression, smiling at the man opposite him and he noticed Gavin’s confidence quickly return. 

“I hope you enjoy your vacation.” Nines said to him in what he hoped was a sincere tone. 

_ “__Connor?"_

_ “__Yes, Nines?__” _

_ “__Is it commonplace for humans to randomly take vacations?__” _

_ “I__’m sorry?__” _

_ “__Allow me to clarify__. __I__s it commonplace for one’s human partner to randomly take a vacation whilst you’re both in the middle of an investigation?__” _

_ “__No.__” _

Nines saw Connor shoot him a puzzled look from across the station. 

> **UPDATE MISSION PARAMETERS: GAVIN REED...**   
**>> IS GAVIN HIDING SOMETHING?**   
**>>> IF YES, WHAT IS HE HIDING?**   
**>>>> ****_WHY HAS//N’T HE TOLD ME--/?_**
> 
> ** >>SOFTWARE INSTABILITY<< **


	8. Chapter 8

When 8pm rolled around, Gavin all but ran out of the station. Before he disappeared, Nines had wished him a pleasant break and Gavin had insisted that he didn’t contact him bar an emergency. 

_ If__ anything happens, I’ll t__ext you, __okay? Bye! _

Gavin felt like shit his entire drive home. He had lied to his partner and though he was loathe to admit it, the plastic prick might just be starting to grow on him. Gavin was pretty sure that Nines knew he was lying about going on vacation, a detective android? He was sure as shit. 

Even though they had made strides in terms of their relationship, Gavin still wasn’t ready to tell Nines he was an omega. Hell, it was an ordeal to just tell Tina and they were actually friends. 

Gavin entered his apartment and flung himself face down onto his couch. 

He whined into a seat cushion as he was greeted with a high-pitched meow. A few seconds later, he felt his cat hop up onto his back and settle into the crook of his neck. 

“Ruby, I swear to God.” Gavin mumbled angrily. 

Ruby started to slowly knead at the back of neck, right near his bond site like she always managed to do and an irritated growl started to form in the back of Gavin’s throat. 

“Fine. Fine!” Gavin huffed as he pushed himself up off the couch. 

Ruby fell to the floor with a plop, making satisfied chirps as she ran towards her bowl in the kitchen, Gavin following closely behind. It didn’t take them long to reach the kitchen, since Gavin’s apartment was open-plan save for his bathroom and bedroom. 

He scooped up Ruby’s bowl as she leaped up onto the breakfast bar, watching him expectantly as he filled the bowl. Seconds later, Gavin hastily plonked the food down in front of her, Ruby eyed the bowl’s contents momentarily before starting to eat with a happy chirp. 

Gavin silently let out a prayer of thanks as he turned to his fridge and opened it. He skimmed over its measly contents – he’d have to go shopping before his heat (oh, joy!) – before he picked up the half-full milk carton in the door. 

He took a gulp of milk as he closed the fridge and turned to watch Ruby who was still eating on the counter in front of him. 

“You ready for the next two weeks from hell, Roobs?” Gavin asked her in a somber tone before taking another gulp of milk. 

Ruby finished her food and looked at Gavin slyly before letting out a loud meow. 

_ Oh, that__…__ I hate you. _

“Yeah, well, fuck you too, princess.” Gavin said, scrunching his nose at her. 

Gavin watched as she hopped off the counter, tail stiff in the air as she slinked off towards his bedroom – _fuck you, Gavin – _ he rolled his eyes, trust him to pick a cat who was much an asshole as he was. 

He leant on the counter, pushing the empty bowl out of his way as he pulled his phone from his pocket. He saw he had a new message from Nines which he ignored and scrolled his way to his brother’s number instead. 

> _ l__unch tomorrow? _

Gavin hit send, chucking his phone onto the counter as he downed the remaining milk in one long gulp. He wandered over the recycling and threw the empty carton away with a sigh. 

He wasn’t surprised when he heard his phone ping, his brother was always a quick reply. 

> _It’s neither of our birthdays and it’s not Christmas. That time of year again already? _   
_How time__ flies by_   
_How’s one sound? __I’ll buy_

If his brother was paying, that meant they would be going somewhere expensive and that suited Gavin just fine. 

> _ s__ure _
> 
> _Okay, I’ll text you tomorrow when I’ve decided where to go, see __ya __later__! _

Before he forgot, Gavin set a reminder on his phone for the morning, just in case – “do NOT take pills!!!” he typed into his phone. Gavin thought about making some coffee but decided against it, if he had one now, he’d be up half the night. He wasn’t hungry either so he made his way towards the bedroom, deciding that he would shower and head to bed. 

Gavin flopped down onto his bed, Ruby letting out an angry meow from the corner over the fact that she had been disturbed. He ignored her as he stared at the ceiling, an uncomfortable feeling knotting in his stomach, he wasn’t looking forward to the next two weeks at all. 


	9. Chapter 9

Gavin sat alone at the two person booth. 

His brother had texted him earlier in the morning as he promised, deciding upon a fancily expensive bistro in the middle of Detroit’s financial district. Gavin glanced at a large ornate clock that was hung on a wall to his right, it read that it was quarter-past one; his brother was running late, like usual. 

He eyed the menu as he fished out his phone, eyes glancing over the appetisers. 

$20 for a Caprese Salad? Thank fuck his brother was paying. 

There were no messages from his brother which hopefully meant he was on his way. For some reason, Gavin pulled up the message he had received from Nines yesterday. 

> _ I hope you enjoy your vacation, Gavin. May __I request a souvenir?_

_ May __I request a souvenir? _

Gavin scoffed and narrowed his eyes as he reread the message, he couldn’t help but feel as if he were being mocked. _ A s__ouvenir? Phckin’ prick. _Gavin left Nines on read and shoved his phone back into his pocket. 

“Right this way, Mr. Kamski.” 

His head snapped towards the voice; a waitress was quickly making her way over to his table, his brother following shortly behind. Gavin watched as Elijah removed his sunglasses and he stifled a laugh as the man slid into the seat opposite him. 

“I’ll be back in a few minutes to take your drinks.” The waitress said kindly. 

Elijah shot her dazzling smile as she left, it quickly disappearing as he turned back to Gavin who was still giggling to himself. He held Gavin’s gaze a coolly for few moments before he gave him a shit-eating grin and picked up his menu. 

“You don’t like the sunglasses?” Elijah asked, a playful lilt to his voice. 

Elijah knew full well that Gavin hated it when he acted like the eccentric billionaire the media painted him out to be. 

“You think sunglasses are gonna throw off the paparazzi when you’ve got a haircut like that, Eli? Please.” Gavin scoffed. 

Elijah fixed Gavin with a sharp stare, watching as Gavin’s cheeks started to colour. 

“Sorry.” Gavin mumbled. 

Gavin’s cheeks reddened further when he realised, he’d just legitimately apologised. 

A few hours off his medication and he had already apologised to his smug alpha of a half-brother,_ fuck. _ Gavin couldn’t wait until the constant need to submit started to chew away at his insides. He had to do this every year, so he should have known by now that his hormones were quick to reassert themselves but Gavin was well, _Gavin _. 

Elijah knew what Gavin was going through, they had done this countless times before. 

He rubbed his nose as Gavin’s omega scent tickled at his nostrils, it was faint but still noticeable; warm and non-threatening, _ very omega _ . Elijah smothered the rising alpha response he felt; family_, _unbonded_, protect _. He knew Gavin was struggling enough already without his teasing and he didn’t want to risk getting punched in face, once was plenty. 

Elijah shook his head and chuckled, turning his attention back to the menu in front of him. 

“Fuck you.” He heard Gavin mumble but the usual bite behind his words was missing. 

As if sensing that they needed saving, the waitress reappeared beside them. She promptly took their order, gathered up their menus and left them again. 

“So, how are things?” Elijah asked as he relaxed back into his seat. 

“Fine. Things are fine.” Gavin couldn’t help but sound defensive. 

“Just fine?” Elijah pressed his brother further. 

Elijah knew Gavin couldn’t discuss confidential police matters but “fine” wasn’t going to cut it. 

“Yeah. Well... I did get a new partner.” Gavin admitted. 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah. An android, if you believe it.” 

“An android?” 

“Yeah.” 

“And?” 

“It’s fine, he’s fine. He’s a pain in my ass, his name is Nines.” 

Elijah had to stop himself doing a double-take, his notoriously anti-android brother had an android partner. Elijah never thought he’d see the day. 

Gavin shot him a glare – _say something Eli, I fucking dare you __– _ at which Elijah just raised his eyebrows. 

“Good for you, Gavin.” Elijah hoped he sounded sincere and not condescending. 

Gavin was about to make a retort, but the waitress arrived with their drinks and food, so he crossed his arms and mumbled angrily to himself instead. She laid everything out between them and flashed Elijah a smile. 

“I hope you enjoy your food, just shout if you need anything.” Her voice was honey sweet. 

“Thank you.” Elijah flashed her an equally sweet smile, Gavin could see that it was fake a mile away. 

The waitress blushed as she turned to leave, a smug look crossing Elijah’s face as he watched her walk away from their table. 

“Really?” Gavin’s unimpressed voice broke through his posturing. 

“What?” Elijah asked innocently. 

“Ooooohh, Mr. Kamski-” Gavin started in a mockingly high voice “- I hope you enjoy your food, Mr. Billionaire CyberLife CEO.” Gavin finished with a flutter of his eyelids and a pout. 

Elijah promptly kicked Gavin under the table, the two of them bursting into laughter after a few seconds. 

After they settled down, they both started on their food, a happy silence between them as they ate. 

“Speaking of CyberLife... how’s it going being back?” Gavin asked around a mouthful of food. 

After the revolution, Elijah had promptly been reinstated as CEO; since the production of androids had been halted at the government’s request, the board feared for the future of the company. Soon after he was back in control, Elijah shifted focus from the building of androids to their care instead, as well as further strengthening their influence within the secondary-gender healthcare sector. 

“Busy.” Elijah said coyly. 

He finished off his food before he continued. 

“It’s good being back.” Elijah admitted. 

Gavin hummed around another mouthful of food, eying his brother as he ate. He noticed a strange and distant expression slide slowly over his face. 

“Look, if you think I still have a chip on my shoulder over you hitting the big leagues… I’ve told you countless times, I’m over it, Eli. You deserve to be back at CyberLife, man. I’m happy for ya.” Gavin said with sincerity as he finished his meal. 

“Nah, I know that, Gavin, God.” Elijah said quickly, his strange expression remaining. 

“Then what is it?” Gavin asked. 

“You spoken to mom lately?” Elijah stated bluntly, no use in beating around the bush where this was concerned. 

Gavin’s demeanour changed instantly; his easy-going attitude slipped back behind brash defensiveness. 

“Nope. She asking after me?” Gavin asked in a clipped tone. 

“Well… _kinda_?” Elijah replied as calmly as possible. 

“Unless she’s dead, I’m not interested.” Gavin’s tone was final. 

Gavin and Elijah shared the same mother. She had Gavin first, his biological father died shortly after he’d been born. Months later she met David Kamski, Elijah’s father and within a year the two married and Elijah had been born. 

Gavin’s relationship with their mother had always been strenuous at best when they were young, but once both their secondary genders had shown, it had broken down in ways that were still irreparable. 

Their mother came from an old and proud alpha family; she was an alpha, as were her parents and their parents before them. So, when Gavin fronted as an omega, she had all but disowned him and turned her affection solely onto Elijah. Elijah, the good boy. Elijah, the son who had thankfully fronted as an alpha. _The son who wasn’t an omega and the family disappointment. _

When Gavin turned 16, something happened which made him promptly leave and not look back. 

Elijah was the only member of his immediate family that Gavin had kept in contact with; they had gotten along as kids and as the only one who truly knew where Gavin was coming from, it had coloured their adult relationship with a respectful understanding as well. 

Gavin fixed Elijah with a serious stare. 

“Okay, Gavin… okay.” Elijah said softly, backing down. 

Gavin’s expression softened slightly as he glanced at the clock on the wall. It now read 3.30pm, they had been here for over two hours. _Fuck_. Gavin still had to go grocery shopping before he could head back home. 

“Well, I’d best be heading off.” Gavin said as he stood from his chair. 

Elijah rose as well and fixed him with a sad expression. 

“Look if this is because of me bringing up mom, I’m sorry.” Elijah said quietly, a hint of worry to his voice. 

Gavin looked at Elijah quickly before he strode over to him, pulling him into a stiff hug. The two of them softened slowly into each other’s embrace, both patting the other on the back before they parted. 

“Look I know you didn’t mean anything by it. But you know how I feel about mom.” Gavin mumbled, awkwardly looking at Elijah’s shoes instead of at his face. 

“Yeah, I know.” Elijah answered with a sense of relief. 

“I need to go grocery shopping. And we’ve kinda been here for over two hours.” Gavin said plainly. 

“Oh. _Ohhhhh_.” Elijah said, fixing Gavin with a knowing look. 

Gavin mirrored his brother’s expression. 

_ Yep_. _So__, __if we could kindly wrap this up, I wanna get it __outta __the way. _

_ “ _Fuck off and do your grocery shopping. Remember to stock up on carbs and shit.” Elijah teased with a wink and shooed his brother away with a wave of his arms. 

Gavin turned to leave, shaking his head with a chuckle. 

Just before he got to the front door of the bistro, he felt his phone buzz. He stopped and pulled it out. 

> _ I hope you’ve got all your emergency contacts sorted. Just in case ;) _

He turned to see Elijah looking at him slyly from the table and Gavin discreetly shot him a middle finger. 

His phone buzzed again. 

> _ No, FUCK you. Have a fun heat, kisses __xoxox _


	10. Chapter 10

The first two days of it were bearable. He had mainly moped around his apartment; horny, just trying to kill time.  
He watched Netflix, jerked off, surfed the Internet, ate - he waited. 

He was still coherent enough in those first few days to feel when the distinct burn started to itch through his veins; low and slow and constant. 

He grew hornier, the mating drive growing until it drowned out everything else. The latter half of his heat always blurred together, it blinding into an instinctual need to fuck and be claimed. Gavin burned; his blood was fire as it coursed through his body. He rutted against anything and everything he could find. He whined and he moaned as he fucked himself on his fingers, moaned as he shoved a vibrator up his ass and fucked himself with it. 

Garbled phrases escaped his lips as he roughly jerked himself off again and again. 

Just went it felt as if he’d be consumed, the fire slowly smothered itself; Gavin exhausted and spent as he came back into a slow awareness. 

It would have been easier and infinitely more satisfying with an alpha – there were agencies – but Gavin always chose to see himself through it to avoid the complications that came after. Post-heat drop over some alpha he’d never see again? Fuck that. 

It took a few days of recuperation before Gavin started to feel vaguely normal. 

He had made sure to promptly clean his apartment; he washed and changed his bedsheets and aired out all of the rooms to dispel the musky smell that still lingered heavily. 

Once everything was clean, Gavin could properly take care of himself; he ate actual meals and caught up on his sleep. 

The day before he was due back at work, he finally felt like himself. 

He also braved looking at his phone, when he was heat-drunk he always managed to send an embarrassingly garbled and needy text message to someone; usually an alpha, usually always Tina. 

Gavin felt his stomach drop when he saw one new message from Nines. 

_ Shit. I didn’t, did I? _

Fuck. 

He opened it. 

> _ Gavin, are you okay? _

He looked at the message before. 

> _ Nines!,,,,/?///,,,… fuck,,, _ _ i _ _ ??,,miss..,, you!! _ _ NEEd _ _ ,,,,; _

Gavin had sent it 3 days ago. 

He stared blankly at the text that he didn’t even remember sending and felt a cold bead of sweat trickle down his back. 

Shit. 

Gavin desperately thought of some way he could salvage this. 

> _ haha __got pretty drunk when __i __sent u tht _ _ ! __sorry tin can! see u tomorrow, hope u managed 2 survive without me ;) _

He reread his message before tapping send. He noticed a read receipt pop up shortly after, he waited a few minutes but Nines didn’t reply. 

_ That fuckin’ prick Is leaving me on read! _Gavin thought angrily to himself as he flung his phone onto his couch. 

Gavin had genuinely been planning to go out on his last day off and buy Nines a “souvenir”; if only to try and rub the android’s smug sense of superiority back in his face. 

_ Leave me on read? Fuck you. _

Gavin was about to fling himself dramatically down onto the couch when a magnet stuck on the outside of the fridge caught his eye. 

It was a picture of the old android phone logo but it was missing its antennas and instead of green, it was white with neon blue detailing. It also had blue hearts for eyes, the words “HUMANS TURN ME ON” were written around it. Gavin had gotten it as a ‘gift’ for Connor a few years ago but had forgotten to give it to him, and it had sat on his fridge ever since. 

He stomped over and peeled it off the fridge. He then stomped over to his jacket which was hanging near the front door and shoved it into one of the pockets. 

Now Nines had a fucking souvenir. 

-

Nines was sitting at his desk in the station, typing up a report when a message alert popped up in his immediate vision. It was from Gavin. He mentally skimmed its contents and frowned. 

It was a reply to something he had sent the detective three days ago. 

_ “__g__ot pretty drunk” _

His frown deepened. 

Nines pulled up the message that had prompted him to contact Gavin in the first place, the garbled text mingled with the report he was filing on the computer. When he had first gotten it, Nines had felt genuine concern which was why he had answered; Gavin’s text seemed desperate and vulnerable and completely unlike him. 

It still felt desperate and vulnerable. 

And now Gavin was texting him and trying to brush it off as nothing. 

Nines felt a rising sense of annoyance, if that’s how Gavin wanted to play, then so be it. 

“Nines? You got a minute?” A stern voiced sounded through the station. 

He blinked the message away without an answer, leaving Gavin on read as he turned his attention to Captain’s office. Fowler was leaning on the railing to the steps that led to his office, an expectant expression on his face as he looked over at Nines. 

Nines stood swiftly, pushing Gavin from his thoughts as he made his over to Fowler’s office. 

The Captain ushered him inside and closed the door quickly behind them. He strode back behind his desk, sat down and motioned at the empty chair opposite him. 

Nines sat in it stiffly, tightly clasping his hands together in his lap as he regarded the Captain with a cool sense of curiosity. 

“I’d like to commend you on your impeccable sense of professionalism these last two weeks.” Fowler said firmly. 

Nines forced himself to relax, softening his posture as he smiled politely. 

“Gavin is back off leave tomorrow, so I thought I’d let you know that the warrants you requested for both LifeLine and CyberLife have been approved.” Fowler continued. 

Nines started at Fowler blankly, LED yellow at his temple. 

_ Gavin was granted leave? _

The captain looked at Nines with a growing sense of confusion. 

“My apologies captain, but did you say leave?” Nines asked as respectfully as he could. 

“Yeah, why?” Fowler retorted as he looked at Nines with a guarded expression. 

“Gavin told me he was going on vacation.” Nines elaborated. 

The two looked pointedly at each other for a few moments. 

“Do you think that I’d even entertain the idea of granting Gavin vacation in the middle of a murder investigation?” Fowler tried hard to not sound offended. 

“I did think it odd.” Nines agreed. 

A slow look of realisation crossed Fowler’s face. 

“Gavin, I fucking swear...” Fowler mumbled under his breath. 

Nines waited and watched the captain, thinking rapidly as he tried to put the pieces together. 

“He hasn’t told you.” Fowler sounded disappointed. 

The captain let out a deep sigh as he relaxed back into his chair and fixed Nines with a sad expression. 

_ Only omegas are granted leave unconditionally_. 

The pieces quickly start to fall into place. 

Nines having the constant gut feeling that Gavin was too brash and too emotional to be a beta. The leave. Gavin’s text. _The fact that he was now sitting in Fowler’s office__, __having this conversation. _

The LED at Nines’ temple stuttered yellow – red – yellow – yellow before it circled calmly blue; Nines’ initial confusion twisted into a weird sense of acceptance. 

_ “ _Gavin’s a... he’s...” Nines somehow couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence. 

Fowler gave Nines a knowing look and nodded his head. 

“I was hoping Gavin would've told you, seeing as you’re partners.” Fowler sighed. 

“As do I, Captain.” Nines sounded distant, detached. 

Fowler studied Nines for a few moments, trying to decide on the best way to proceed; Nines was sitting painfully straight, his face stoically calm and unreadable. Fowler shifted in his seat, trying to make himself more comfortable as he tried to relax his body language, hoping that it would get Nines to drop his guard. It didn’t. He sighed heavily and clasped his hands together on top of his desk, carefully maintaining eye contact. 

“I know Gavin is a pain in the ass to work with. He’s short-tempered, confrontational and extremely abrasive. He’s an asshole. But... he’s a good cop.” Fowler spoke candidly. 

The Captain’s honesty caught Nines off guard, his posture softened slightly. 

“Whilst I’m not trying to excuse his behaviour, you have to try and understand something, Nines.” Fowler said, trying his best to sound diplomatic. 

He paused to see if Nines wanted to say something but all that met him was a cool stare, so he continued. 

“Gavin chooses to keep the fact that he’s an omega private for a reason, Nines. Even though equality has made massive progress, it was a different story when we were younger; It was... difficult to grow up as an omega, those sorts of things stick with you.” Fowler explained carefully. 

On paper, everyone liked to pretend that all secondary-genders were treated equally. In reality, the deeply held prejudices and bigoted views still existed, only now in private; they were expressed freely behind closed doors or as something you’d catch as a hushed whisper in a corner of a room. 

It dawned on Nines that Gavin was still very much living in a world where everything was stacked against him simply because he was an omega. Gavin’s childhood experiences had clearly sharpened his personality into something he could hide in. 

“If you’d have known Gavin was an omega when you first met him, would you have treated him any differently?” Fowler asked bluntly, fixing Nines with a questioning stare. 

Would he have done? 

Nines tried to think that, no, he wouldn’t have. But deep down, Nines knew that wasn’t the case. He wondered how easy it would have been to brush off Gavin’s various outbursts as just something he did because he was an omega. He wondered how easy it would have been to make Gavin submit, to beg, to… a blue tinge crept its way slowly across Nines’ cheeks, he blushed as he bowed his head in shame. 

He looked up at the Captain after a few seconds and Fowler looked at him with a kind and understanding expression. 

“Take my advice, Nines. Let Gavin tell you in his own time, if he even wants to. Don’t be too hard on him or yourself and don’t let this change anything between you.” Fowler finished with a pointed brow. 

Nines nodded his understanding as he stood to leave. He turned on his heel and he strode silently to the door. Just before he could grab the handle, a cough from behind him caught his attention. 

“Needless to say, Nines, this conversation stays strictly between us, understand?” Fowler said in a commanding tone. 

Nines’ head snapped to the captain and he matched Fowler’s seriousness with his own. 

“Of course, Captain.” Nines said curtly as he left. 

Once outside, Nines made his way back over to his desk. He settled back into his chair and glanced at Gavin’s empty desk, the conversation he had only moments ago was already replaying in his mind. 

> ** UPDATE MISSION PARAMETERS: GAVIN REED...   
>>> GAVIN IS AN OMEGA **

He looked at the empty chair pushed neatly under his partner’s desk and a weird fondness crept over him. If he were truthful with himself, Nines would admit that he had missed Gavin these last two weeks, no human had quite managed to live up to his irritating standards whilst he had been gone. 

Nines mentally drew up the messages between him and Gavin. 

Treat him the same? Nines could do that. 

> _ I’m glad you’re coming back to work tomorrow. Your presence here has been somewhat _ _ … _ _ lacking. _

Nines hit send and felt a sense of surprise when an immediate reply popped up in his vision. 

> _ awww __u __miss me? _
> 
> _ Strangely, yes, I have. _

Nines saw the read receipt and smirked to himself, he knew honesty would throw Gavin off guard. Nines had to swallow his smug pride however, when another reply quickly popped up. 

> “““_strangely””” wtf is __that __suppose 2 mean?? __im __a delight ;) _

A few seconds later and a new message from Gavin came through. 

> _ i __missed u 2 tin can__… __but don’t tell anyone or __i __will have 2 kill u _ _ !! __jk __c u __tomorrow __x _

Nines blinked, the kiss at the end was new. 

> ** >>****SOFTWARE INSTABILIY<< **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just going to leave it at chapter 9 but a few of them were short, so here have chapter 10!
> 
> Next few chapters will be coming Wednesday! <3


	11. Chapter 11

A cup of coffee was waiting for him on his desk when Gavin arrived at the station. 

He blinked in surprise, watching as Nines smiled at him stiffly from his desk. 

“Welcome back, Gavin.” Nines’ voice infinitely softer than his smile. 

“Uh, thanks?” Gavin sounded sheepish as he sat down at his desk. 

He took a sip of coffee; its taste was familiar and grounding. Drinking it, Gavin felt as if it were almost offered up as a lifeline, that things were going to be the same unless Gavin wanted them to be different. 

“Did you have a good vacation?” Nines asked coolly. 

Coffee in exchange for questions, Gavin shook his head slightly as he smirked around his mug; nothing had changed. He wasn’t sure if Nines could read his mind - _could androids do that? _ \- but he was grateful that his partner had seemingly decided for them that they’d leave the last two weeks behind them. 

“It was okay, yeah.” Gavin’s reply was stiff. 

Gavin turned on his computer, immediately clicking onto his emails as he needed to catch up on everything that he had missed. He glanced over a few emails from Fowler and Tina before clicking onto one from Nines – there had been another murder whilst he had been on vacation, but this time the victim was a male android. 

He scrolled through the email; attached photos showed the white plastic skin had literally been ripped from the victim’s neck, a gaping hole where he presumed an android’s scent gland would be. He steeled himself as he finished looking through the crime scene notes and coroner’s write-up. 

The only thing that connected this victim to the others was the fact that they were also a customer of LifeLine. 

_ Why target an android? _

He felt Nines at his back. 

“Sorry I missed it.” Gavin said in a somber tone as he turned to face his partner. 

“It was... not pleasant.” Nines admitted quietly. 

For a second, Gavin swore he saw something akin to fear cross Nines’ face before his stoic mask slipped carefully back into place. He bit back a sarcastic comment as he studied his partner, noticing that he had a police pad in one hand, its interface flashing the words “POLICE WARRANT” before it quickly changed to lengthy legal jargon. 

“Where we headed?” Gavin asked as he pointed to the pad. 

“I thought we could start at LifeLine.” Nines replied. 

“Sure, whatever.” Gavin said in agreement as he stood. 

Gavin felt a pang of guilt as he strode with Nines towards the parking garage. If he hadn’t been forced to take leave, they probably could have done this a lot sooner. He buried the guilt deep as they both reached the car and quickly got in. 

The drive to LifeLine headquarters wasn’t long, but neither of them spoke until they were half way there. 

“What was that about, back at the station?” Gavin asked bluntly, looking at Nines out of the corner of his eye. 

“I’m not quite sure what you’re referring to.” Nines answered blandly. 

Nines knew Gavin had seen him slip when he had mentioned the android murder earlier, they had been partners long enough now and Gavin was observant. 

“Look, I’m sorry I wasn’t there.” Gavin said sincerely as he cast a quick look at partner. 

Gavin was always more amicable the first few days after he started to retake his medication, but he wasn’t about to tell Nines that. 

Nines turned to face Gavin, an unreadable look on his face. 

“What?” Gavin snapped. 

He wasn’t entirely sure what the big deal was. 

“Can you repeat that again?” Nines said coolly, a sharp look in his eye. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there.” Gavin repeated again, an irritated edge to his voice. 

> ** >> SOFTWARE INSTABILIY<< **

A large genuine smile spread across Nines’ face; the warmth in it radiated through his deliberately hardened features and softened them, he was positively beaming at Gavin as he sat there watching him. 

“That’s the first time you’ve properly apologised.” Nines sounded almost proud. 

Gavin scowled as he turned his attention back to the road, pouting as he swerved in and out of the traffic. 

“I’m proud of you, Gavin.” Nines teased playfully. 

“Hey, fuck you, I was being serious.” Gavin bit back as he felt anger quickly rise within him. 

Nines chuckled to himself as he eyed Gavin coyly, which only served to make Gavin angrier. 

“We were havin’ a moment and you fuckin’ ruined it, dipshit.” Gavin growled as he gripped the steering wheel tighter. 

It took a few moments for Nines to reign in his emotions as he settled back into his seat, a small smile still on his face. 

“I know you were being serious, Gavin.” Nines said sincerely. 

“I don’t apologise to just anyone.” Gavin mumbled quietly to himself but he knew Nines would be able to hear it. 

Nines smiled to himself as Gavin pulled up to the electronic gate that marked the entrance to LifeLine, both of them flashing their police badges to the guard that came to the window. After a few minutes, the gate slowly started to open and Gavin drove steadily inside. 

The main building loomed imposingly in front of them, it reminded Gavin a bit of CyberLife; towering glass and steel - it screamed money. 

Gavin saw a group of security guards huddled around a suited stern looking woman just outside the entrance, they were all watching the car drive towards them. 

“Seems we’ve got a welcoming party.” Gavin said as he slowed the car to a stop. 

He stopped Nines before he got out, grabbing his arm gently as he leant closer to him. 

“Let’s not pull out the warrant straight away, they might play ball.” Gavin whispered. 

Nines looked him in the eye and nodded, both now on the same page as they exited the car and made their way towards the group they’d seen earlier. 

The woman strode over to them, a purpose in the way she walked as security flocked in close behind her. She stopped in front of them, flashing a Cheshire grin before extending a well-manicured hand toward Gavin. He looked pointedly at it for a few moments before crossing his arms, Nines followed suit and crossed his behind his back. 

She withdrew her hand and sharply held their gazes for a few moments before she burst into a dry laughter. 

“I’ve been informed by our security that you’re both with the police?” She said in a sharp tone, amusement already gone. 

“Yes, my name is Gavin Reed and this is my partner, Nines. We’re with the DPD and we’re here as part of a murder investigation.” Gavin said curtly. 

They both flashed their badges which the woman eyed with scorn. 

“Murder investigation?” The woman asked, narrowing her eyes. 

“Yes. We need to ask you a few questions concerning your employees, business services, that kind of thing.” Nines spoke this time, authority lacing his voice. 

The woman snapped her attention onto Nines and somehow managed to stand straighter, puffing out her chest just slightly as she did so. Nines mirrored her body language, the two of them were alphas so neither was willing to be the first to back down. 

Gavin rolled his eyes as he watched the little display and cleared his throat, the two of them turning their attention onto him. Nines came back into himself, relaxing slightly at Gavin’s side as he flashed the woman a brief smile. 

The woman regarded them both with a renewed sense of dominance. 

“Of course, officers. We are more than willing to cooperate with law enforcement, if you’ll please follow me.” Her voice oozing with superiority as she made a sweeping gesture towards the building. 

She set off without bothering to check if Gavin and Nines were following. 

“We never caught your name.” Gavin said politely. 

The two of them were hot on her heels, the security escort now flanking the three of them as they made their way quickly through the building. She snorted to herself, the brash sound mingled with the harsh clack of her heels as they continued walking. 

“That’s because I never told you.” She snapped. 

Gavin shot Nines an exasperated look as they stopped outside of an office of some kind, the woman turning to face them once again. 

“Well, what should we call you?” Nines asked bluntly. 

“Ms. Amelia Taylor, I’m the company’s Vice President.” She stated as if it were common knowledge. 

She held Nines’ gaze for a moment before she flashed him another Cheshire smile, seemingly forgetting that Gavin was also there. 

“I need to ask if you have a warrant before we proceed, you are about to gain access to extremely confidential information after all.” Amelia stated smugly before flashing another fake smile. 

Nines mirrored Amelia’s smile with his own as he pulled out the pad from his pocket and handed it over. The smug expression disappeared quickly from her face as she checked through the document’s authenticity and once satisfied, handed it back. 

“This is our central HR department, anything to do with regards to employee information, you’ll be able to find here.” Amelia explained in a clipped tone. 

“What about patient and customer records?” Nines asked. 

“Those will be in Customer Relations, different department. I’ll take you there once you’re finished here.” Amelia sounded almost bored. 

Gavin smiled politely at her as he firmly grabbed hold of Nines’ arm and guided him away so they were out of earshot. 

“I’ll head into the HR office, see what I can find.” Gavin whispered quickly. 

“That’s probably best, I’ll talk to Amelia.” Nines agreed in a hushed tone. 

“Remember, try and see what you can find out about any non-gendered staff working here. Anyone that might have access to this type of information." Gavin explained further before he turned back towards the office. 

Gavin pushed past Amelia and disappeared through the door, leaving Nines to his task. 

He strode over to her, stopping beside her and adopted his trademark pose. Nines knew Amelia’s type of alpha; proud, liked to boast, wanted to maintain a sense of dominance over everyone at all times - she was well suited to a cut-throat business environment. 

“How long have you worked here?” Nines asked. 

“Ten years.” Amelia said with disinterest. 

“That must mean you were present for the merger with CyberLife.” Nines continued in an even tone. 

“Present?” Ha! Please! I practically orchestrated the whole thing, darling!” Amelia said, a snobbish edge to her voice. 

Nines turned to face her, fake stunned expression on his face. 

“All by yourself? Now _t__hat _is impressive.” Nines said in a sweet voice, adding a wink for good measure. 

Nines hoped that Amelia would fall for the bait. He swore his Thirium pump almost missed a beat as he waited, Amelia’s expression unreadable. She raised her hand, tapping a finger on her cheek as she regarded Nines slyly. 

“What can I say? Child’s play to an alpha our calibre, wouldn’t you agree?” Amelia retorted with a wink of her own. 

She let out a dry laugh, almost as if she realised what she were saying. 

“Silly me, look who I’m talking to, you practically are CyberLife, darling. Another RK unit. I was wondering when another one of you would show up.” Amelia said as she flashed a smile. 

Nines noticed as her eyes flickered briefly over the RK900 blazoned across the right side of his jacket. 

“You’ve seen another RK unit?” Nines asked, puzzled. 

“Hmm. He comes and goes; you all seem to work for CyberLife though which is... unfortunate. LifeLine would kill to have such advanced androids on its payroll. Take you for instance, you’d be _perfect _in upper management here.” Amelia said, a wolfish glint in her eye. 

“I am not currently looking for a new job but I will keep your offer in mind.” Nines replied carefully as he flashed Amelia a curt smile. 

Amelia smiled again and it reminded Nines of a shark, predatory and all teeth. She might be the one with the upper hand, but Nines wanted her talking so he continued to play his role and he leant in close. 

“Speaking of upper management, I do hope that the rest LifeLine’s board matches up to our... _calibre_?” Nines asked, raising an eyebrow. 

A scowl crossed Amelia’s face briefly as she leant in closer to Nines. 

“Unfortunately, no. If I had my way, I’d only allow alphas to serve on the board, but as it stands...” Amelia trailed off quietly as her face soured. 

“No?!” Nines exclaimed with fake shock. 

“Still majority alpha but we have a few beta members at the President’s insistence... he’s a beta.” She continued in a hushed tone as she tried to hide the disgust in her voice. 

“Any omegas? What about non-gendered?” Nines felt horrible as he asked but kept his voice neutral. 

“Heavens, no! Thankfully me and the rest of the alpha board members block any potential candidates as soon as they’re proposed. Could you imagine?!” Amelia didn’t even try and hide the disgust in her voice as she spoke this time. 

“No, I couldn’t.” Nines agreed, hoping that he didn’t wince. 

“Betas and even non-gendered I can deal with, but omegas?” Amelia spoke in a hushed voice once more but she looked at Nines with a knowing expression. 

“Do you know if you employ many omegas or non-gendered beings?” Nines hoped he matched Amelia’s earlier disgust, wrinkling his nose as spoke to further add to the illusion. 

“Legally, we have to open employment for all peoples. But if I had a choice?” Amelia had a sharp edge to her voice that was unmistakable. 

He knew exactly what she wanted to say. _If I had a choice? No. _Nines silently wondered if all big businesses were ran with the same attitudes that Amelia seemed to flaunt so readily. 

A loud sound beside them caused them to stop and turn, Gavin was leant casually against the open door and watching them with his arms crossed. Amelia pulled away from Nines, a sour expression on her face as she glanced quickly at Gavin before she turned and started to walk down a long hallway. 

“This way.” She said in a clipped tone. 

Gavin caught up to Nines as they followed Amelia, crowding into his partner’s personal space as he almost fully pressed himself against Nines’ side. 

“Learn anything?” Gavin whispered without taking his eyes off where he was walking. 

“Perhaps. Yourself?” Nines whispered back. 

“_Perhaps_. Tell you back at the station.” Gavin answered with a smirk. 

They soon reached Customer Relations; Amelia kept a close watch as the two of them set about finding any relevant information. 

Gavin and Nines strode up to a large circular desk which was situated in the middle of a spacious open-planned office. A pair of female androids greeted them politely and Nines’ handed one of them a list of the names which they took with a smile. 

“I’ll be back shortly with the required information.” She said in a courteous voice. 

Nines watched her disappear deeper into the office before turning his attention to Gavin who was fidgeting with his jacket. Gavin caught Nines looking at him and shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets as he made his way over to a chair nearby. 

If Gavin knew what he was trying to do, he was grateful for the space. He mentally reached out to the other android still sat at the desk, the only sign he was doing anything was his LED which spun quickly at his temple. He hoped that to Amelia, all he appeared to be doing was waiting. 

A text popped up his peripheral vision after a few minutes, _look alive, dipshit_, it was from Gavin. 

Nines came back into himself, smiling at the other android as she returned. He felt Gavin return to his side, his presence a welcome feeling. The android handed Nines a sleek pad, a memory stick balanced carefully on top of it. 

“Everything you require should be there.” She said with a smile as she sat back down. 

Gavin grunted as he turned to leave and Nines quickly thanked her before he joined his partner who was stood over with Amelia. 

“Do you have everything you require, gentlemen?” Amelia asked, an impatient tone to her voice. 

Gavin and Nines looked at each other, exchanging a knowing glance before they turned their attention to back to Amelia. She was watching them carefully with a sour look on her face. 

“Currently, we have everything we need.” Nines answered politely. 

“Very well, then your time here is over. Security will escort you out.” She said in a clipped tone. 

She quirked an eyebrow at them and turned to leave. 

“If we need to contact you for further questioning?” Gavin asked forcefully after her. 

Amelia stopped and turned back to face them; irritation clear on her face as she looked at Gavin. 

“If we decide to even allow it.” Her tone was sharp as she stared Gavin down. 

Gavin scowled as he shoved his hands into his jacket with displeasure and backed down, practically shrinking next to Nines as he did so. 

Amelia smiled; predatory and all teeth as she slowly made her back over to the pair, focus solely on Nines as she stopped in front of him. 

“Nines, was it? My card.” She purred as she slipped the card into Nines’ jacket pocket. 

Her fingers lingered slightly on the neon-white fabric before she pulled back, flashing them another smile as she turned and left. 


	12. Chapter 12

The information that they had gotten from Customer Relations cycled on the large interactive screen in front of them. 

Gavin and Nines were sat in a private office back at the station, both eying the information wearily. It had been a long day, but it was still a few hours until their shifts were over. 

The screen continuously cycled through the four known victims, it serving as a constant reminder of innocent lives lost and what was at stake if they didn’t solve this case soon. 

Gavin cleared his throat and stood from his chair, stretching as he made his way over to the screen and stood beside it. Nines watched him from where he sat and noticed that he had a USB stick clutched tightly in one hand as he looked back at Nines, an air of uncertainty about him. 

Nines also noticed for the first time how tired Gavin looked. A frown flittered across Nines’ face, gone in a blink of an eye. 

_ Why i__s __Gavin so tired? _

_"_Where would you like to start?” Nines asked firmly. 

Gavin softened slightly, an instinctual response to Nines taking charge that he couldn’t help; his hormones still not quite back under control. He had never quite realised how draining the first few days back after heat-leave were but then again, he never had a partner, either. 

“Did you learn anything from the charming Ms. Taylor?” Gavin asked in the most sarcastic tone he could manage. 

“She wasn’t particularly charming.” Nines answered. 

Gavin rolled his eyes but bit his tongue. 

“LifeLine is headed by an almost all alpha board. Whilst the company is legally required to employ all peoples and races, Amelia seemed to heavily imply that, at least at board level, omegas and non-gendered are not looked upon favourably. She openly admitted that she and the other alpha members block any attempts to bring those particular peoples onto the board in any form.” Nines spoke precisely. 

Gavin looked deep in thought as he listened to what Nines had learnt. 

“That doesn’t surprise me. When I went into HR, I found that only a handful of people were even willing to list that they were non-gendered or omega in their personal file. I mean, for a company of that size, I could literally count them on my hands, Nines.” Gavin said, a weary tone to his voice as he spoke. 

“If we are to go with your theory concerning any non-gendered working there, did you find anyone that could be of potential interest?” Nines asked in a polite but firm tone, hoping it would be the push Gavin needed to get to where he was trying to go. 

Gavin cracked a sly smile. 

“One. Neil Clarke. A senior manager on a team that oversees both departments. The only non-gendered manager that HR willingly had on record.” Gavin held up the USB as he spoke, waving it knowingly in front of himself. 

“You know, you never did actually share your theory before you left on your vacation.” Nines said in a curious tone. 

Gavin blinked, that clearly wasn’t the follow-up he had been expecting as he now looked a little lost. 

“I didn’t, did I? Shit, sorry.” Gavin mumbled with a frown.

> ** >>SOFTWARE INSTABILITY<< **

The first time they had met four weeks ago, Gavin couldn’t apologise to Nines even when he had needed to. Now, he had apologised to him twice in one day. 

Nines flashed Gavin a stiff smile - he didn’t dare anything else - in the hopes that he’d elaborate further. 

“What if a non-gendered person was trying to find a way to give themselves a secondary gender?” Gavin spoke evenly as he looked Nines squarely in the eyes. 

Nines frowned slightly which only made Gavin scowl. 

“Okay, so. All victims so far have been alphas correct?” Gavin asked as he started to grow irritated. 

Nines nodded. 

“Their scent glands are all missing, yeah?” Gavin continued. 

“Yes.” Nines said as he nodded again. 

“What if they’re trying to find a way using the glands, Nines?” Gavin stated plainly, as he looked expectantly at his partner. 

Nines’ frown deepened. 

“Gavin, it is physically and medically impossible to alter your secondary-gender.” Nines said coolly. 

Gavin rolled his eyes, his irritation deepening at Nines’ inability to see what he was seeing. 

“Maybe not. Look, when I was a kid, androids, you guys, you only existed in fiction, Nines.” Gavin started to sound a little desperate. 

Nines’ frown softened slightly; Gavin did have a point. 

Given the right time and resources, perhaps someone could eventually find out to how to replicate specific secondary-genders in humans. 

“If CyberLife managed to figure out how to generate synthetic secondary genders, give you guys all the bells and whistles, maybe these people, whoever they are, started to wonder how hard could it be to do it the other way?” Gavin said with baited breath, hoping that Nines had finally caught up. 

Nines leant forward and clasped his hands together carefully on top of the table. 

“So. The android who was our latest victim-” Nines began slowly. 

“Perhaps they were killed to see how a synthetic gland works? Looking to reverse-engineer it using organic tissue? Insert it into themselves? I don’t fucking know, just tell me that you agree with me and that this theory isn’t stupid.” Gavin pleaded. 

Gavin’s theory did defy logic, but without more evidence, Nines decided that it was currently better than nothing. 

“You do realise that without further evidence or confirmation, your theory is purely speculative?” Nines stated plainly. 

_ “I know_, fuckin’ Christ.” Gavin bit back. 

“I was just making sure.” Nines kept an even tone. 

“So? You agree with me or what?” Gavin asked again, a sharp edge to his voice. 

The two looked at each other and after a few seconds, Nines nodded slowly and the action made Gavin instantly relax. 

“We should question Neil.” Gavin said with a renewed purpose. 

“I agree, but we cannot forget CyberLife.” Nines countered. 

Gavin’s face dropped. Fuck, how could he have forgotten? He had mentioned to Nines that he had a brother a while back, just not who it was. No one outside his family knew that he and Elijah Kamski were brothers, let alone related; both took after their fathers in terms of looks and facial features. 

He swallowed his apprehension, he’d apologised to Nines earlier, so what were a few more firsts? 

“Is something the matter?” Nines asked patiently, eying him with curiosity. 

He bit his lip and looked Nines in the eye, fidgeting with a jacket sleeve as he took a steadying breath. 

_ You can do this, you’re just tellin’ him about your fuckin’ brother. _

_ “ _You’ll have to go CyberLife alone.” Gavin said quickly. 

“Why?” Nines’ reply was instant; sharp and unrelenting. 

Of course Gavin wasn’t going to get off lightly. 

“Remember how I told you I had a half-brother a while back?” Gavin started. 

Nines nodded curtly. 

“Well, my brother is Elijah Kamski. So, yeah, I can’t. Protocol or whatever.” Gavin mumbled swiftly with a shrug of his shoulders. 

Nines regarded him coolly for a few moments. He opened his mouth to speak and closed it again, LED spinning as he thought. Even though they had grown closer, he still wasn’t sure if Gavin was joking. 

“We both share the same mom, but we take after each of our dads which is why we don’t really look alike. But I ‘ve been told we have a similar jawline if you squint hard enough or something.” Gavin explained further. 

Nines mentally pulled up an image of Elijah Kamski from the internet and looked squarely at Gavin. He overlaid the man’s face on top of his partner’s; Elijah’s face distorted as Gavin fidgeted underneath and he fixed Nines with a pout. 

“Nines? You doing some weird android shit again?” Gavin scowled. 

He hummed as he extrapolated the data, it showed that they did in fact share a similar jawline. He blinked and Kamski disappeared, Gavin’s irritated face was looking at him expectantly. 

Gavin was telling him the truth. 

Nines decided that he liked this Gavin; truthful, a little less guarded but no less passionate in his actions. He felt a fond protectiveness niggling at his insides, _Gavin is nice when he lets his guard down, _Nines thought to himself. 

> ** >>SOFTWARE INSTABILITY<< **

He buried the growing feeling of affection - _was this affection he was feeling for his partner? - _ as he looked at Gavin softly, his body language causing Gavin to soften in return. 

“I’ll go to CyberLife alone and you can question Neil.” Nines said carefully. 

“Sounds like a plan, tin can.” Gavin chuckled. 

Nines rolled his eyes as he watched Gavin strut towards the exit. 

“Man, I’m fucking hilarious.” Gavin mumbled to himself as he reached the door. 

Gavin stuffed a hand into his jacket and he felt the magnet he had brought from home as a souvenir for Nines. He held onto the door handle, rubbing the cool metal in-between his fingers as he bit his lip. A strange feeling tugged at his insides as he turned back to face Nines who was still seated. 

_ You __can’t give him this magnet, it’s terrible. Don’t you fucking do it, idiot. Don’t you fuckin’ dare. _

_ “ _Did you forget something?” Nines asked coolly. 

“I remembered I was supposed to get you a souvenir.” Gavin said lamely. 

Nines cocked an eyebrow at him. 

“Well, I kinda completely fuckin’ forgot. So, I was thinking, why don’t you come over to my place after work today and I’ll let you play 20 questions? No coffee needed this time.” Gavin said in a strangely detached voice. 

Nines blinked in surprise as Gavin shot him a crooked grin. 

“Are you saying that _that _is to be my souvenir?” Nines asked in disbelief. 

“Yeah. One time offer though, so decide quickly.” Gavin said with a nonchalant shrug. 

“I accept.” Nines answered without hesitation. 

“Cool, see you down in the garage in a few hours then.” Gavin said as he left. 

When his hormones were finally back in check, tomorrow Gavin would probably kill him for this. But that was a problem for tomorrow him, Gavin figured as he made his way back towards his desk. He felt as if owed Nines _something _for that vacation stunt and well, if he had to admit it, the android was starting to grow on him. 

_ Definitely a problem for tomorrow Gavin. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a PSA!  
I've recently set up a tumblr blog dedicated solely to posting updates from here, so if you're tumblr based and want updates, give me a follow over on [spacebiotics](spacebiotics.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also I'm over on twitter [@spacebiotics](twitter.com/spacebiotics)
> 
> \---
> 
> Will Gavin and Nines get together in the next chapter?  
Spoiler... maybe. Or maybe not.


	13. Chapter 13

_ “ _ _ Connor, I will not be going home with you today.__” _

_ “ _ _ Oh? Why?__” _

_ “ _ _ Me and Gavin are bonding!"_

_ “ _ _ Excuse me?"_

_ “ _ _ Is that not what people say?__” _

_ “ _ _ You’re bonding. With Gavin.__” _

_ “ _ _ Oh.__” _

_ “ _ _ Oh?__” _

_ “ _ _ That’s not what I meant. Please stop laughing. We’re… how do humans say it? Hanging around? Hanging in? We’re hanging in!__” _

_ “ _ _ Hanging out. You’re hanging out.__” _

_ “ _ _ Yes! _ _ We’re hanging out, a__s friends.__” _

_ “ _ _ Well, I hope you both have fun.__” _

Nines stood in the doorway and looked around Gavin’s apartment, He didn’t know what he had been expecting but the space that greeted him was modest; the entrance opened directly into Gavin’s lounge and the kitchen sat to his left. 

His apartment was kept as clean as his desk back at the station, everything was neatly in its place. The only noticeable difference however was the fact that Gavin actually chose to display his personality. 

Nines spied several photo frames on the large TV storage unit propped up against the far wall opposite him. He also noticed that a few large paintings were hung in different places on the walls and looking over to the kitchen, Nines saw a colourful array of magnets stuck to the fridge. He also noted that there was a large potted plant sat on the floor next to the breakfast island that separated the lounge from the kitchen. 

For someone who chose to be so detached and confrontational at work, the warmth that Gavin seemed to openly embrace in his private life threw Nines for a loop. 

Nines’ eyes were drawn again to the picture frames, he desperately wanted to see them up close; he wanted to learn and explore and try to unravel the mystery that was Gavin Reed. His LED flashed quickly at his temple as desires flooded his circuits and overwhelmed processes. 

> ** >>SOFTWARE INSTABILITY<< **

Gavin returned from his bedroom and frowned as he noticed Nines was still stood in the doorway. 

“What? You like a vampire or somethin’? Need permission to enter, is that it?” Gavin grunted as he strolled leisurely over towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge and rummaged around, pulling out the milk carton he was after. He smiled to himself and slammed the door closed, leaning against the counter as he drank. 

“My apologies.” Nines said with a distant look on his face. 

Nines shuffled further into the apartment, stopping just before the couch and looked around the apartment once more. Gavin noticed after a few moments how Nines’ attention seemed to be drawn to his photos by the television. 

Nines seemed to rouse himself from his trance and looked over at Gavin, smiling curtly. 

Gavin fixed him with a sly look. 

“Knock yourself out, tin can.” Gavin said as he gestured with the milk carton. 

Gavin watched out of the corner of his eye as Nines strode over and first picked up a photo of him and Elijah in their early twenties; both smiling happily in some park. He studied it, fingers brushing lightly over glass before he put it gently back in the same place. 

He then picked up the one of him and Tina at their first Pride together; a bisexual flag was painted proudly on his cheek, an arm around Tina as they both had their tongues stuck out, winking playfully at the camera. He looked at this one for a fraction longer, Gavin noting Nines’ LED span wildly before he carefully returned it. 

Nines slowly made his way towards the kitchen, choosing to look at the remaining photos as he moved - the one of him and Tina having birthday drinks, the one of him smiling broadly as he clutched Ruby close to his face as a kitten – all were met with the same distantly thoughtful expression. 

Gavin continued to watch as Nines paused in front his fridge, eyes darting as he took in Gavin’s colourful array of magnets. He looked around the apartment for a final time and now, seemingly satisfied, turned to face Gavin, a warm expression on his face. 

“Thank you.” Nines offered kindly. 

“For what?” Gavin sounded confused. 

“For allowing me to look at your photos.” Nines explained calmly. 

Gavin frowned at him, about to say something _very Gavin _but decided to take a drink from his milk carton instead, glaring at Nines as he drank. 

“I do not mean that maliciously. You seem to forget that at work, you come off as a very..._ private _person.” Nines said with sincerity. 

“Do I?” Gavin said teasingly. 

Gavin knew he was closed-off at work, but it was because he chose to be; years of experience had told him that he couldn’t afford to be vulnerable. 

Nines glared him, the force of it made Gavin choke around a laugh he couldn’t quite keep in. 

“Okay, fuck, point taken.” Gavin relented, still laughing slightly. 

Gavin finished off the milk and threw the empty carton away, groaning as the sound was met with a loud meow. Ruby hopped up onto the bar and eyed Gavin slyly for a few moments before she noticed Nines. She slinked over and sat in front of him, meowing loudly until Nines gingerly held out a hand which she sniffed. 

“I was wondering when you’d show up. Nines, this is Ruby. She’s a fuckin’ pain in my ass.” Gavin said with a scowl. 

Ruby rubbed up against Nines’ fingers with a loud purr. 

“A pleasure to meet you, Ruby.” Nines said politely as he started to scratch her head. 

Ruby started to purr louder as she rubbed herself up against Nines’ chest, tail fluffing out underneath his chin. 

“Figures that she likes you,_ traitor_.” Gavin said with a mock pout at Ruby. 

He placed a bowl and food pouch down next to the two of them. 

“You can feed her if you want. Feel free to make yourself comfortable and then join me when you’re ready.” Gavin said as he made his way over to the couch and turned on the TV. 

As he sat and waited, Gavin felt a strange feeling wrap itself around his gut. It was anticipation, but for what exactly, he wasn’t sure. He flicked through Netflix, leg bouncing nervously as he tried to find something to watch. Just as he found something, he felt the couch dip next to him and he turned to see Nines reclining casually next to him. 

He had decided to take off his white CyberLife jacket and Gavin had never seen him without it; the black turtleneck he always wore underneath was clinging to his sculpted frame in a way that caused Gavin’s breath to catch in his throat. He teased his bottom lip in-between his teeth. 

_ Shit, has Nines always looked like... damn... like this? _

Nines smiled kindly at him and Gavin cleared his throat, praying he wasn’t blushing as he fumbled with the TV remote. 

“I figured we could watch a movie.” Gavin said coolly. 

“I have never seen a movie before.” Nines admitted as he crossed his legs and relaxed further into the couch. 

“Seriously? Damn, well, I was gonna pick one but, hey, you choose instead.” Gavin said as he flung Nines the remote. 

After a few minutes, Nines had decided on Wall-E; looking at Gavin for approval before hitting play. 

“Would never have pegged you for a Disney guy.” Gavin whispered slyly. 

They watched the movie properly for all of 20 minutes before one of them – Nines – cleared their throat and struck up a conversation. It was decided that they’d each ask a question in turn and the questions ranged from the deeply personal to the mundane. 

Nines asked what it was like growing up and what it was like having Elijah Kamski as a brother (technically two questions, but Gavin let it slide) and Gavin asked what it was like being deviant. Nines then asked what his favourite colour was and Gavin asked if androids could sleep and if they could dream. Nines asked after his favourite movies and types of music and Gavin asked if he had a favourite animal. Nines then wondered how long he had known he was bisexual and Gavin asked if he had sexual preferences of his own. 

They answered their respective questions thoughtfully and honestly, both slowly relaxing as they continued to open up to each other. 

They talked all the way through the movie. 

Gavin answered Nines’ last question and they both laughed. They caught a glimpse of the scrolling end-credits on the TV as they did and burst into even harder laughter. 

“Seems like we forgot to watch the movie.” Gavin said sleepily. 

He stretched, settling into a more comfortable position with a yawn – which happened to be closer to Nines – before he looked over at him, Nines still in the same reclined position as when he first sat down. 

Nines returned his gaze and flashed Gavin a soft smile. 

“This was far more enjoyable, I think. A very nice souvenir, thank you.” Nines’ voice was as soft as his smile. 

Nines stretched out his arms, one of his hands coming down to settle dangerously close to Gavin’s on the couch. Neither of them said anything but both of them knew, that itching feeling grew as they both sat there, too afraid to move. 

After a few minutes, Nines moved his hand, clasping them both gently in his lap instead. 

Gavin’s fingers twitched immediately at the loss of almost contact, a lump in his throat as he swallowed and looked Nines carefully in the eye. 

A blue tinge crept its way across Nines’ face as he leant forward, readying himself to stand. 

“As enjoyable as this evening was, you are tired, so it is probably time for me to leave.” Nines said in an awkward voice. 

Gavin opened his mouth to protest but was met with a strong look from Nines. He closed it and chose to pout grumpily instead. Nines had a point, by the time they had put the movie on, it was 9.30 and now it was pushing midnight. But, regardless of how tired he was, Gavin didn’t want Nines to leave, not yet. 

The anticipation in his gut had turned to butterflies in his stomach, a longing crept slowly through his veins as he watched Nines gather his jacket and head towards the door. 

“You are not going to leave without saying a proper goodbye.” Gavin said in a hard tone as he stood. 

He met Nines at the door and opened it for him, the two standing in the doorway together in a weird sort of limbo; neither of them knowing quite what to say or quite what to do. 

“Well, goodnight Nines.” Gavin mumbled as he gave an awkward little wave. 

“Yes. Goodnight, Gavin.” Nines replied stiffly, a strange smile on his lips as he turned to leave. 

Nines heard the door close behind him and he stopped half-way down the corridor. 

_ No, you can’t leave it like this. _

> ** >>SOFTWARE INSTABILITY<< **

Nines strode back to Gavin’s door and knocked on it. 

Gavin opened it almost immediately. 

The two looked at each other for a moment before Nines reached out carefully and touched Gavin’s cheek - _ be soft be gentle - _cradling it softly and he felt Gavin relax into his touch. 

> ** >>SOFTWARE INSTABILITY<< **

_ Be soft, be gentle. _

Nines bent forward slowly, eyes never leaving Gavin’s before he stopped suddenly. He could feel Gavin’s warm breath on his synthetic skin they were that close, but he needed to make sure that Gavin wanted this too. 

He felt hands hook into his jacket and pull him close. 

Before he knew it, he felt Gavin’s lips on his own. 

The kiss was careful, tongues exploring each other’s mouths as it deepened into something more fierce and passionate. 

After a few moments, Gavin pulled away and looked at Nines carefully; his expression betrayed by the desire that shone brightly in his eyes. 

Nines watched as Gavin bit his lip in hesitation, clearly conflicted over what to do next. He offered him a reassuring smile and Gavin’s hesitation melted swiftly into determination. 

“Look, it’s late, why don’t you crash on my couch and we can go into work together tomorrow?” Gavin said quietly as he flung the door to his apartment wide open. 

He looked at Nines with an unreadable expression and Nines smiled gently at him. 

> ** >>SOFTWARE INSTABILITY<< **

“Okay.” Nines answered softly. 

They both went back into the apartment and Gavin promptly closed the door behind them. 


	14. Chapter 14

Gavin was slumped over his steering wheel as he peered over at the large expensive house. He had quickly excused himself from the station that morning, stating that he should get to questioning Neil as soon as possible. 

He didn’t want to face what had happened last night, not yet. It’s not that he didn’t enjoy the kiss that he and Nines had shared, if he were being honest with himself, he did. The temporary lapse in control had allowed him to explore feelings he usually kept buried. But now that his hormones were truly back under control, whatever was happening between him and Nines was something that he just couldn’t quite bring himself to deal with. 

If he were being truthful, the whole thing scared him; developing feelings for an alpha who was his partner and an android? _How omega. _Gavin felt his cheeks burn with shame as he grappled with that inner voice that constantly told him just how disgustingly omega he was. 

He straightened himself with a groan. 

_ Running from your problems again, fucko? How typical. Stop running from who you are. _

Gavin pulled himself out of his car and slammed the door angrily behind himself. He pulled his jacket tighter and took a deep breath, calming himself before he made his way up to the house. He stopped outside the large front door and eyed it wearily for a few seconds before he knocked on it slowly. 

After a few moments a middle-aged woman with red hair opened the door, her happy expression wavering slightly as she looked over Gavin. 

“Sorry to disturb you ma’am, my name is Gavin Reed and I’m with the DPD.” Gavin said courteously, as he held up his badge. 

She eyed it with curiosity but said nothing. 

“Is your husband home?” Gavin continued. 

The woman hesitated. 

“May I ask what this is about?” She said after a few moments. 

“I’m just here to ask a few questions with regards to an investigation.” Gavin explained. 

Gavin watched as the woman visibly relaxed before standing aside and allowed him to enter. 

“If you just wait here, I’ll fetch him.” She said politely as she pointed to an ornate bench that was next to the staircase. 

She left Gavin alone as she disappeared upstairs. He chose to stand as he gazed slowly around the large hallway; it was sparsely decorated but still managed to easily reflected the wealth of the people living here. 

A sound caught Gavin’s attention and he spun around to see Neil making his way down the staircase. He was middle-aged with greying tightly curled hair. He was wearing reading glasses which only served to further highlight his sharp cheekbones. He smiled warmly at Gavin as he stopped in front of him; after their encounter with Amelia, Neil’s rather aimable nature caught Gavin a little off guard. 

“My wife informs me you’re with the police?” Neil’s voice matched his kind demeanour but to Gavin it felt hollow. 

Gavin watched as the man took of his glasses and pocketed them. 

“Yes. I need to ask you some questions, if that’s okay?” Gavin maintained a professional tone. 

“Sure. If you’ll just follow me, we’ll go somewhere more private.” Neil said with a curt smile. 

Neil turned and walked down the hallway, Gavin following closely behind. They both entered a study; it was a small but cosy room, a large wooden desk stood proudly in the center. Neil gestured to an armchair as he walked over to the chair behind the desk and both men sat in unison. 

“The rumours flying around work were true then.” Neil spoke with a confidence as he leant back in his chair and fixed Gavin with a thoughtful eye. 

Gavin forced out a polite smile; if Neil was already aware of their earlier visit to LifeLine, that meant he could possibly be compromised. 

_ Shit_. 

“It seems they are.” Gavin matched Neil’s confidence, smile still on his face as he spoke. 

“What did you make of Amelia?” Neil asked. 

“She certainly has an air of authority about her.” Gavin said tactfully. 

Neil laughed. 

“I think you’re being very kind there, detective.” Neil said softly. 

“Is she not well liked then?” Gavin asked carefully. 

“Surely you’re joking? You’ve_ met _her? She has her supporters but she clings to an extremely old way of thinking; it’s... unfortunate.” Neil was choosing his words carefully as he spoke. 

“Unfortunate for people like you, you mean?” Gavin’s reply was instant. 

The two men looked at each other and Gavin fixed Neil with another polite smile. 

“Unfortunately, yes.” Neil said, a hint of sadness to his voice. 

“I have to admit; I was surprised to learn that someone non-gendered had a position relatively high up in the company.” Gavin spoke honestly. 

Neil sighed and a tired look spread across his face. Gavin got the distinct feeling that his non-gender was something that was brought up a lot in conversation. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Neil said with a smile. 

“Please do. But I have to ask, why not leave? I’m aware of how the board chooses to run things.” Gavin stated. 

“I’ve worked hard to get to where I am.” Neil said simply. 

The two men looked at each other again. This time when Neil smiled, Gavin couldn’t help but feel that the gesture was strangely empty. 

“How is it? Working at LifeLine?” Gavin pressed further. 

“I could ask you how it is working for the police, really. It’s all the same.” Neil answered with a shake of his head. 

“Oh? How so?” Gavin knew what was coming but needed to hear Neil say it. 

“Detective. Surely I don’t need to spell it out for you?” Neil laughed in disbelief. 

“Humour me.” Gavin answered dryly. 

Something dark flashed quickly in Neil’s eyes as he leant forward, he opened his mouth slowly but promptly closed it and fixed Gavin with a stiff smile instead. The whole show made Gavin’s skin crawl. 

“Alphas getting you down?” Gavin asked with an edge to his polite tone. 

Something didn’t quite feel right; the quick change in Neil’s demeanour seemed to set the whole room on edge. 

Neil shrugged his shoulders and stayed silent, the dark something was now a twinkle in his eye as he watched Gavin carefully. Gavin bit his lip; an uneasy feeling crept its way around his stomach; Neil was leading him on and he was starting to feel out of his depth. 

He should have come here with Nines. 

_ Does Neil know I’m an omega? I’m somewhere in those patient databases, he probably does. _

Gavin smothered his rising anxiety as he fixed Neil with a forced smile. 

“Would you change your secondary gender?” Gavin asked bluntly, hoping that his directness would catch Neil off guard. 

He watched as Neil raised an eyebrow, a shark-like grin spreading across his face. 

“Wouldn't you, Gavin? After all, you’re on LifeLine’s system, I _know _you’re an omega_.” _Neil’s voice matched his grin, it had an edge to it that Gavin didn’t like. 

_ Shit. __He knows. _

That dark something glinted again in Neil’s eyes. 

“All those pills you take to ignore what you really are and you ask me if_ I _want to change my secondary-gender? How amusing.” Neil said dryly. 

Something in Neil’s voice told Gavin that he needed to leave. _Now_. 

“Well, thank you for answering my questions, I think I’ve got all I need.” Gavin said quickly as he stood. 

“Are you sure? It was just beginning to get interesting.” Neil sounded almost disappointed as he looked at Gavin with disinterest. 

“If we have any more questions, we have your contact details. I’ll see myself out.” Gavin said stiffly as he left the study without a backwards glance. 

Neil watched as Gavin left and he placed his legs up on the desk. 

“I have the feeling that we’ll be seeing each other again soon. I sure do hope nothing changes for you in the meantime, Detective. As an omega you can never be too... _ careful_.” Neil called after him as he leant back in his chair and laughed. 

Neil’s last words rang in Gavin’s head like a warning. 

-

Nines dismissed another call from his partner. 

He sat straighter on the sleek bench he was waiting on. That had been the fifth call from Gavin but after how he had blanked him this morning, Nines thought Gavin could wait until _after _his meeting with Kamski. 

When he had arrived at CyberLife Tower, gaining permission to see the CEO had been surprisingly easy – he had connected with one of the android receptionists down in the lobby and within minutes he was being escorted towards Elijah Kamski’s office. 

Another notification pinged within his mind; Gavin was calling him again. He ignored it and narrowed his eyes at the cascading waterfall that served as the room’s only feature in a sea of minimalist white and glass, a feeling of irritation settling hard in his stomach. 

Minutes crept by and Nines’ irritation was slowly replaced with something strange he hadn’t felt before. This was the first time that he had been back to CyberLife since Connor had ‘rescued’ him all those weeks ago; it felt unsettling to return to somewhere he had been held captive. 

The irritation in his gut twisted into nervous anticipation as his thoughts wondered to Elijah Kamski; it would also be his first time meeting his creator as well. Connor had told Nines the story of what had happened when he had met Elijah Kamski, of how he had tried to get Connor to shoot one of his Chloe androids - a sadistic game of morals for someone who viewed themselves as a God. 

_ How will my meeting with Kamski go? Does he still have a god complex? What does he know about me? How will it go if turns out he’s connected to the murders? How would that affect Gavin? _

_ Gavin_. 

Sitting there, his thoughts a storm that he couldn’t calm, Nines realised he missed him. It seemed Gavin grounded him ways he hadn’t been quite aware of. He closed his eyes and saw the man in front of him; arms crossed and eyes narrowed, lips quirked into a teasing smirk, full of brash over-confidence - _ The fuck’s eating you? - _the way his eyes twinkled mischievously as he spoke, the scar on his nose crinkling as he inevitably pulled a face. 

> ** >>SOFTWARE INSTABILITY<< **

His eyes flickered open and he stiffened in frustration. After a few moments, a repeating sound caught his attention and his head snapped over to it quickly. 

A blonde woman was walking towards him, heels clacking on the white floor as she approached. Nines could see that the woman was a Chloe. Connor’s story jumped to the forefront of his mind as she slowed to a stop, fixing him with a polite smile as she stood in front of him. 

Nines’ willed himself to relax and fixed Chloe with a curtly polite smile of his own. 

“Mr. Kamski is ready for you now. Please follow me.” She said kindly as she gestured to the way from which she came. 

Nines rose silently, clasping his hands together tightly behind his back as the two of them started to make their way towards where Elijah Kamski was waiting. The room Nines had been sat in quickly opened into some kind of large office; the back wall was made up of the tall floor-to-ceiling windows, a perfect view of Detroit visible through them. 

In front of the windows was a sleek white desk and sat at the desk- 

“Nines! What an honour it is to finally meet you!” Elijah Kamski’s firm but friendly voice boomed through the office. 

Elijah rose from his desk; he was wearing an exquisitely tailored black suit and an excited smile was plastered on his face as he walked over to greet them. He stopped in front of them, eying Nines with an eager sense of curiosity as he thrust out his hand expectantly. Nines looked blankly at it for a few moments and then shook it gingerly and Elijah’s smile deepened. 

“Fantastic.” Elijah breathed, watching Nines with a sense of pride. 

He let Nines’ hand drop from his own – Nines' hand seemed to tingle at the loss of contact – and he turned and walked back towards his desk, waving over at Nines to join him. 

Elijah stopped suddenly and twirled back to face Nines, a finger tapping thoughtfully on his lips. 

“How about we go somewhere less formal?” He said, it more of a statement than a suggestion. 

Nines quirked an eyebrow but said nothing and Elijah took it as silent agreement. He led Nines to another room which was to the right of them. This one was much smaller, more intimate; the walls were dotted with elegant white bookcases. Pressed up against one wall were a pair of sleek armchairs, both of them facing towards a white grand piano. 

“This room may be smaller, but I fail to see how it is any different to the previous one.” Nines said in an unimpressed tone. 

Elijah looked over at Nines, an unreadable expression on his face and Nines stiffly returned his gaze, challenge glinting in his eyes. Elijah’s expression hardened in response just for a moment before he erupted into laughter. 

“You have a fair point, but for now, it’ll have to do.” Elijah said lightly. 

He made his way over to one of the armchairs and sat down in one graceful movement; he leant back, crossed his legs and looked at Nines expectantly. After a few moments, Nines joined him, sitting stiffly in the other chair; Elijah noticed Nines’ still guarded body language and rolled his eyes. 

“You can stop with the posturing. I won’t bite, unless you want me to of course.” He said with a wink. 

Nines fixed him with a cold stare and Elijah held up his hands innocently. 

“That was a joke. But I think you know what I’m talking about.” Elijah said patiently, as if talking to a child. 

A blue tinge crept across Nines’ cheeks as he relaxed a fraction. 

“You’re not what I expected.” Nines said carefully after a moment. 

“As a person or as an alpha?” Elijah’s reply was instant. 

“Both.” Nines admitted. 

Elijah smiled. 

“I apologise if I caused any offence.” Nines said politely. 

“Not at all. Now, please, what is it you’d like to talk about, Detective?” Elijah asked. 

“I need to ask you some questions pertaining to an ongoing investigation.” Nines said plainly. 

“Please.” 

“The merger between CyberLife and LifeLine happened after you left the company, correct?” 

“Yes. I left just before it went through, the acting CEO at the time saw over it, I believe.” 

“Did you oversee any aspect before you left?” 

“Only bit and pieces. The board had decided to... limit my role.” 

“Did you approve? Of the merger?” 

“At the time? Yes.” 

“What about now?” 

“Officially, our partnership has never been stronger.” 

“And unofficially?” 

Elijah paused, face darkening into a sad expression. 

“It concerns me.” 

“How so?” 

“Amelia Taylor - she’s LifeLine’s Vice President - she practically runs the company. She’s old alpha blood and underneath her, well, let's just say, if you’re not an alpha, you might as well be dead.” 

“I know there are a lot of alphas that would love to go back to how things were. Reassert their dominance over all things.” 

“True, but not all of us.” 

“Not you?” 

“No.” 

“Why?” 

Elijah hesitated, a sad twinkle in his eye. 

“I’ve had... personal experiences that have shaped me into believing otherwise.” 

“Gavin? Your mother?” 

Elijah said nothing but the silence was all Nines needed. 

“Do you know anything about organic secondary-gender alteration?” 

Elijah stiffened in his seat. 

“Perhaps.” 

“Meaning?” 

“Perhaps CyberLife started to research into that particular field you just mentioned but deemed it too dangerous to continue. Plus, it is _illegal _.” 

“I’m sure ‘illegal’ doesn’t mean much for companies such as yours. Was LifeLine also involved in this research? Hypothetically speaking, of course.” 

“Hypothetically speaking, perhaps some of their departments were involved, yes.” 

“Did everyone involved want it to be discontinued?” 

“If this hypothetical research happened then, no, not everyone did.” 

“Could you supply me with names?” 

“Officially my hands are tied, I’ve already said too much.” 

Nines was about to open his mouth and protest, but Elijah held up a hand. 

“I’m sorry, Nines.” 

It seemed if Nines’ time was up, whether he liked it or not. 

“Well, perhaps I can leave you with my contact number? If you change your mind.” 

“Sure.” 

Elijah handed Nines his phone who quickly input his number. After a few seconds, Nines handed back the phone with a smile and quickly rose from his seat, smoothing out his jacket as he stood. He looked over at Kamski and was surprised to see that the man was studying him thoughtfully. 

“It’s been... interesting meeting you, Mr. Kamski.” Nines said politely, bowing his head in way of farewell. 

“Likewise. I can see why you’ve made such an impression on Gavin.” Elijah stood and gave Nines a wink. 

He led Nines back to his office where Chloe was already waiting. 

“Chloe will take you back to the elevator.” Elijah said as he made his way towards his desk. 

Minutes later, Nines found himself back in the elevator which was speeding its way towards the lobby. He finally pulled up all the notifications he had silenced before his meeting; Gavin had called him a further three times before he had sent just a single message. 

> _ PRICK. FUCK YOU. CALL ME. _

Nines blinked the message away in surprise as a new notification popped up in his vision. 

It was a message from an unknown number. 

> _ Unofficially, perhaps I could better explain everything if you and Gavin came over for dinner one evening__? How about tomorrow? __After you finish work, my place? _ _ Gavin knows where it is – __EK _

Nines’ reply was quick. 

> _ That sounds agreeable. See you tomorrow evening. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Gavin, deal with your emotions like an adult  
Gavin: *hisses*


	15. Chapter 15

_"_Why the fuck didn’t you answer my calls?!” Gavin shouted as he rose from his desk. 

Nines ignored Gavin as he strode past him and sat his desk. Nines purposefully took his time; he stretched out his arms stiffly, letting them rest on the desk for a few moments before he turned on his computer. 

He felt Gavin staring at him, waiting. 

“You know why.” Nines’ reply was short and cold. 

Gavin blinked; he had never seen Nines this... angry? Annoyed? 

He stomped over to his partner’s desk, physically inserting himself into Nines’ personal space as he sat on the edge of the desk and crossed his arms. Nines could feel Gavin’s presence to his side but he pointedly ignored him, choosing to type up his meeting with Elijah Kamski instead. 

“Nines, don’t you fucking ignore me!” Gavin grew louder and angrier, enough that he was starting to attract attention. 

Nines rose suddenly from his seat and Gavin mirrored him, crossing his arms as he looked at Nines through narrowed eyes. Nines stared at Gavin blankly, his face a stoic mask which only caused Gavin’s mood to worsen. Nines calmly placed a hand on one of Gavin’s arms and tightened his grip. He turned and silently led them towards an empty interrogation room, acutely aware of the stares that followed them as he did. 

_ “__Nines, is everything alright?"_

_ “__Everything is fine, Connor. This will just take a moment.__” _

Nines retracted his skin and interfaced with the door panel and shoved Gavin inside, the door sliding shut quietly behind them both. 

Gavin straightened himself, his face red with anger and embarrassment as he looked at Nines with a bewildered expression. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Gavin’s voice was quiet. 

“You act like a child, so I am simply treating you like one.” Nines’ voice was dangerously calm as he spoke. 

Gavin saw red. He strode over to where Nines was standing and jabbed a finger hard into his chest. 

“Fuck. You.” Gavin spat, punctuating each word with a further jab of his finger. 

Nines looked at Gavin’s hand and then looked him steadily in the eyes. 

Deep down Gavin knew he was in the wrong; the day had built into something terrible and he was taking it out on Nines, but he couldn’t help it. The more his biology screamed at him to submit – to avoid conflict, to apologise and make amends, to be _ a good boy _ \- the more he railed against it. The anger he felt towards himself sat heavy within his gut, twisting at his insides as he glared at Nines. 

Gavin couldn’t back down, not now, he’d only hate himself more for it. 

_ Please, Nines, can’t you see? _

_"_Why didn’t you answer my calls?” Gavin repeated his earlier question. 

He crossed his arms and waited. 

“Well?” Gavin asked after a few moments, raising his voice in impatience. 

“Do you want the truth?” Nines asked. 

“Sure.” Gavin scoffed. 

“For what you did, it was the least you deserved.” Nines stated plainly. 

Gavin’s heart missed a beat. Nines was hiding in his own comforts just as much as he was, his eyes betrayed the machine-like stoicism that he wore as a disguise. 

The sheer hurt in Nines’ eyes was like a punch to the gut. 

Gavin felt the anger within him crack and he softened slightly. He bit at the inside of his lip, breaking eye contact as he looked down at the floor. Gavin hoped that Nines would see this as the admission that he was too afraid to voice. 

_ Please, Nines, can’t you see? I’m sorry. Stay with me. _

_ Stay with me. I need you. _

_ “ _Nothing to say?” Nines said, the hurt now lacing his voice. 

Gavin felt as if he were standing at a cliff’s edge, he wanted to let go but an irrational fear held him back. The fear that if he told Nines about everything, it would go exactly like every other encounter had in his past. Gavin opened his mouth – _if you can’t tell him now, you never will – _and he closed it again, swallowing as the words got caught in his throat. 

Nines looked at him, the briefest glimpse of hope flashed in his eyes before he realised and it vanished. All Gavin could do was plead with him silently. 

_ PLEASE. DON’T GO. _

Nines straightened himself further and fixed Gavin with a cool stare. 

“If you must know, as if it wasn’t obvious enough already, I was speaking to your brother. That’s why I didn’t answer your calls.” Nines explained coldly. 

Gavin felt his stomach drop; he could feel Nines slipping between his fingers. _ Nines genuinely seems to like you, what the fuck are you doing? _ Nines fixed him with one final stare – _ your last chance, say something _ \- Gavin opened his mouth and quickly closed it again. 

A brief look of disappointment flashed across Nines’ face as he turned to leave. Just before he reached for the door handle, Nines felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“I have to tell you something, but.... I think you should sit down.” Gavin’s voice was quiet and unsure in the silence. 

The two of them stood there for a few moments before Nines shrugged off Gavin’s hand and made his way towards the table. He sat down and watched as Gavin started to pace nervously in front of him. 

“Okay, I’ll start off by saying that, yes! I did enjoy that kiss we shared, Nines.” Gavin said quickly as he continued walking. 

Gavin didn’t dare stop, if he did, this would be over. 

“Fuck, look, you don’t know how hard this is for me.” Gavin’s voice was laced with nervous worry. 

“Please, take your time.” Nines said as he relaxed his body language. 

Gavin stopped pacing and hugged his arms close to his chest, shrinking into himself as a feeling of vulnerability fell over him. Not only did he owe it to Nines but he owed it to himself; he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 

“I’m an omega.” Gavin said slowly, his voice trembling as he spoke. 

He opened his eyes and saw Nines was watching him thoughtfully. 

“I know it doesn’t excuse any of the shit I’ve pulled but yeah, there you go, now you know.” Gavin said with a weak smile. 

“Okay.” Nines’ reply was calm, devoid of judgement. 

“Okay?” Gavin shot back in confusion. 

“There’s nothing wrong with being an omega.” Nines voice was soft as he looked at Gavin carefully. 

Tears pricked at the corner of Gavin’s eyes, but he forcefully blinked them away. A lump formed in his throat as he watched Nines stand and slowly make his way over to where he was. Nines stopped in front of him and looked at him with a kindness that Gavin was sure he didn’t deserve. 

“Thank you for telling me.” Nines said in a delicate tone. 

Gavin drew in a shaky breath and closed his eyes, bowing his head until it came to rest on Nines’ shoulder. He felt Nines wrap his arms around him, squeezing tightly in a silent reassurance that everything was still okay. 

“How about we start over, hm? You can tell me why you called me a total of nine times and I can tell you what I learnt from your brother. Like partners are supposed to do. Deal?” Nines said firmly. 

The commanding tone in Nines’ voice made Gavin relax further and he huffed out a laugh into Nines’ jacket. 

“Deal.” Gavin mumbled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is growing as a character! Kinda! Gold star!   
(I say like I'm not the one writing him like a stubborn tiny baby man)


	16. Chapter 16

“Are you sure?” Nines questioned. 

“You weren’t there, tin can. There was something off about him, I felt it in my gut.” Gavin explained. 

Nines fixed him with a pointed stare and Gavin angrily chucked a pen at him from his desk. 

“Hey, no, fuck you. When has my gut ever been wrong?” Gavin said in a defiant tone. 

“We need more than your gut feeling, Gavin.” Nines said carefully. 

Gavin looked at Nines as he bit his lip, a thoughtful expression on his face as he swallowed his rising fear. He leant closer to the android, hesitating for a moment before a sense of determination overcame everything else. 

“Look, Nines... he _knew _I was an omega.” Gavin whispered. 

They looked at each other, Gavin shooting Nines a knowing look before he leant back in his chair, a thoughtful expression on his face as he looked at nothing in particular. 

“We should bring him in for questioning before it’s too late.” Gavin’s voice was steady as he looked at Nines out of the corner of his eye. 

“You’re really convinced, aren’t you? That it’s him?” Nines asked with scepticism in his voice. 

Gavin shot his partner a hurt look. 

“What? You think I’d make this shit up?” Gavin hissed. 

Nines said nothing as he looked at Gavin with an unreadable expression on his face. 

“Are you saying that he couldn’t? What, because he’s non-gendered? I didn’t know you were quite so... _dismissive. _” Gavin’s voice had an edge to it that made Nines look at him carefully. 

Gavin rose an eyebrow at his partner, anger flashed in his eyes like glinting steel. 

A subtle blue flushed its way across Nines’ cheeks as he realised that Gavin had called him out; alpha biases still managed to worm their way into some of his thinking no matter how hard he tried otherwise. 

“My apologies, Gavin. I suppose you have a fair point.” Nines admitted gently. 

Gavin snapped forward in his seat with a snort. 

“I suppose I fuckin’ do.” Gavin mumbled under his breath. 

Yesterday was still fresh in Gavin’s mind; even though he had finally admitted to Nines he was an omega; Gavin wasn’t about to roll over and submit and play the “perfect omega”. If that was what Nines thought then he was in for a rude awakening. 

“We can bring him for questioning-” Nines started tactfully. 

“-but you want to wait until after Elijah’s dinner tonight.” Gavin finished. 

“Yes. It is only logical to pursue _all _avenues of enquiry before we make any decisions.” Nines said with an edge of authority to his voice as he looked over at Gavin. 

Gavin held his gaze for a few moments before he crossed his arms, face softening as he scrunched up his nose and pulled a face. 

“I suppose you have a fair point.” Gavin admitted begrudgingly. 

-

Gavin pulled up the car and eyed his brother’s house with trepidation, gaze shifting quickly over to Nines in the passenger seat who was looking at it with a restrained sense of interest. 

He cleared his throat, catching Nines’ attention and the android smiled at him patiently. 

“When you met Elijah the other day, what, uh... what did you two talk about?” Gavin asked in a cryptic tone. 

“The investigation.” Nines stated plainly, confusion flickering briefly through his eyes. 

Gavin tapped his hands impatiently on the steering wheel, eyes narrowing as thoughts swirled through his head. 

“Okay.” He stated quietly after a few moments. 

Gavin turned to get out the car but a gentle hand on his arm stopped him. He turned to face Nines who was looking at him with soft concern. 

“Something is bothering you, Gavin.” Nines’ voice was calm. 

Gavin fidgeted in his seat, clearly torn as to what to say. 

“This is all new to me, Nines.” Gavin admitted. 

A look of understanding flashed through Nines’ eyes but he said nothing and waited instead for Gavin to continue. 

“You’re the first person I’ve told about _that _in a long time. It’s... overwhelming?” Gavin said slowly, clearing thinking of what he was saying. 

Nines still said nothing. 

“Do you expect me to behave like an omega now?” Gavin’s sudden bluntness cut through the silence like a knife. 

“No.” Nines’ reply was immediate. 

Gavin let out a deep breath, tension he didn’t even realise had been building now disappeared. 

“You wouldn’t be you otherwise.” Nines clarified in a teasing tone. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment, tin can.” Gavin said as he huffed out a laugh. 

“Nothing changes unless you want it to.” Nines said carefully as he fixed Gavin with a serious look. 

“And the kiss?” Gavin asked. 

The question made Nines hesitate for a few moments before he gave Gavin a small reassuring smile. 

“I’ll leave that with you.” Nines said tactfully. 

“It’s not that I didn’t like it, Nines, I did. I just... I need some time.” Gavin explained carefully; red slowly colouring his cheeks as he spoke. 

Gavin was a man who had spent years hiding behind his attitude; his personality had long since sharpened into something coarse and abrasive purely out of the need to exist and survive. 

He was at constant war with his desires and instincts just because they were something that the world had deemed lesser and to now be in a position where he had voluntarily told someone, an android and an_ alpha, _and perhaps have feelings for them?Gavin was at odds with himself. 

“I understand.” Nines said, the sympathy in his voice was like a soothing balm. 

“Thanks.” Gavin said in a sincere tone that made the both of them smile. 

A Chloe led them through Elijah’s house to where he was waiting. 

They entered a rather barren room; the only focal point was a pair of sleek black couches that sat in front of a fireplace in the middle of the room; Elijah was reclined patiently in one of them. 

Gavin knew this type of room, his brother had plenty of similar ones dotted around his house; he liked to use them to show off. If that was how his brother thought the evening was going to go, he had another thing coming; Gavin crossed his arms as he bit back a rising sense of irritation. 

“I was beginning to think you two got cold feet. Chloe told me you were just sitting outside in your car for a good five minutes.” Elijah’s voice lazily drifted towards them, a teasing edge to it. 

“Yeah, we just wanted to make you wait.” Gavin said flatly as he fixed his brother with an unimpressed stare. 

Elijah shrugged himself up from the couch, rolling his eyes as caught sight of Gavin’s unimpressed scowl. He stopped in front of them, mirroring his brother’s posture as he crossed his arms and gave Nines’ a dazzling smile. 

“See what I’ve had to put up with all these years, Nines?” Elijah teased with a wink. 

The two alphas regarded Gavin out of the corners of their eyes and Gavin glared at them. 

“I do. It’s a surprise you’ve lasted this long.” Nines agreed as he matched Elijah’s teasing tone. 

Gavin uncrossed his arms with a scowl which was met with light-hearted laughter and embarrassment started to lightly colour Gavin’s cheeks. 

“If this is how the evenings gonna be, I’ll just go home now.” Gavin said coldly. 

Elijah wrapped an arm around Gavin’s shoulder and pulled him into a half hug which only caused Gavin’s scowl to deepen. 

“We’re just messing with you, Gav. Lighten up a little.” Elijah’s voice was soft as he spoke which managed to make Gavin relax slightly in turn. 

Gavin hastily disentangled himself from his brother’s embrace and fixed him with a pout. 

“Fuck you, Eli.” Gavin mumbled angrily but it lacked any real bite. 

Elijah looked slyly between his two guests, his inner alpha telling him that there was something more going on between the two people in front of him. He shrugged off the feeling after a few moments and turned on his heel, making his way slowly out of the room. 

“Come on, it’s time we had dinner.” Elijah shouted back at them. 

-

Before they all sat down for dinner in the cosy little kitchen-dining room Elijah had taken them to, he had insisted that they not talk about business whilst they ate. 

“Why do you wish to not discuss business until after we’ve eaten?” Nines asked politely, clasping his hands together on top of the table as he watched the two men eat. 

“I’ve always found it ruins my enjoyment of the food.” Elijah explained plainly. 

He raised an expectant eyebrow at Nines who just sat in quiet thought, LED spinning yellow as he stared into the distance. 

“Don’t worry, he does that sometimes.” Gavin said around a mouthful of food. 

Elijah hummed thoughtfully as he watched Nines slowly come back into himself. 

“We can talk about literally anything else.” Elijah said with a polite smile. 

Nines fixed the two of them with an intent stare, a playful glint in his eye as he leant back in his seat. 

“Which one of you is the oldest?” Nines asked carefully. 

Elijah was caught off guard by the question for a second before he burst out laughing and Gavin almost choked on his food. 

“I am.” Gavin coughed as he tried his best to look annoyed. 

Nines ignored him as he slowly came back forward to the table. 

“Interesting.” Nines said in mock fascination. 

“Interesting my ass.” Gavin mumbled as he took another bite of food. 

Nines fixed Gavin with a playful smile which caused him to roll his eyes. 

“I’m guessing Gavin hasn’t told you much about our childhood?” Elijah asked. 

Nines shook his head. 

“Sounds like Gavin.” Elijah sighed. 

“Hey!” Gavin shouted. 

Elijah ignored his brother as he looked at Nines with a strange sense of determination. 

“Though I have to say, you must have made quite an impression on Gavin for him to tell you anything.” Elijah purred smoothly. 

Gavin’s head snapped towards Elijah who met him with a hard stare, alpha glinting in his eye in a way that made Gavin immediately swallow his anger and turn back to his plate; deciding to angrily jab his fork into his food instead. 

“Gavin values his privacy and I’m happy he felt he could tell me anything.” Nines’ replied tactfully with a curt smile. 

Elijah seemed to soften at Nines’ words. 

“I apologise, Nines. Gavin’s definitely a pain in the ass but he’s still my brother.” Elijah said gently. 

A look of understand flashed between the two alphas – _omega, unbonded, protect _– and Gavin rolled his eyes as he watched the strange posturing that had fallen over the dinner table. 

“He’s told you?” Elijah asked, surprise heavy in his voice. 

Nines hesitated, looking at Gavin quickly who shrugged before he turned his attention back to Elijah across the table. 

“He did, yes.” Nines said carefully. 

Elijah turned to look at Gavin, a look of pride on his face as he began to open his mouth. 

“Don’t you fuckin’ dare, Eli.” Gavin said as he shot his brother a warning look. 

Elijah swallowed his pride, a joyful look still on his face as he threw up his hands at Gavin in defeat. 

“Can we at least go back to talking about our childhood? Fuck.” Gavin mumbled. 

The three of them looked at each other before Elijah broke the odd silence with a laugh, “_Okay_.” 

An hour passed, the earlier awkwardness had disappeared and it was now replaced with warm laughter. Dinner had long since been eaten and now Elijah and Gavin were finishing their desserts. 

“Have you ever tried cheesecake, Nines?” Gavin asked around his spoon. 

“No, Gavin, I have not.” Nines sounded almost bored as he answered Gavin’s question. 

That was the fifth food related question that Gavin had asked in the space of 20 minutes. 

“Oh man, you’re missing out.” Gavin purred. 

Gavin finished off the remainder of his cheesecake in one swift bite and placed his spoon down with a satisfied clank. He looked between his brother and his partner, irritation growing as he took in their amused and patient expressions; Elijah had finished his dessert fairly quickly. 

“Hey, I’m a dessert guy, okay? Besides, I think you both owe me for the conversation earlier. Especially you Nines, fuckin’ askin’ about _her_.” Gavin said in an unimpressed voice as he fixed Nines with a sharp stare. 

Nines had tried to find out more about their mother earlier, he thought he had managed to find the perfect lull in their conversation but Gavin immediately shut down and Elijah had to steer the talking back to lighter topics. 

Blue crept its way across Nines’ cheeks as he looked at Gavin with regret. 

“I’m sorry.” Nines said with sincerity. 

“Pfft. Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Gavin grumbled as he leant backwards in his seat with a stretch. 

Gavin looked at Nines out of the corner of his eye and shot him a small sly smile. Nines relaxed and smiled back. Satisfied, Gavin cleared his throat and turned his attention to his brother. 

“So, you finally gonna talk to us about why we’re really here or what?” Gavin asked shrewdly. 

The question seemed to rouse Elijah from whatever thoughts he seemed lost in and he fixed his guests with a woeful smile. 

“What do you want to know?” Elijah asked carefully. 

“Gender modification, CyberLife _was _researching it?” Gavin asked instantly. 

A strange look passed between them both before Elijah sighed. 

“Yes.” Elijah sounded distant, remorseful almost. 

Gavin narrowed his eyes at his brother. 

“The project was decided upon just before I left the company. Both CyberLife and LifeLine voted overwhelmingly in favour of the proposed idea. It was actually one of main causes that led to the merger between our companies in the first place.” Elijah explained further. 

“Was that why you left?” Nines questioned. 

“The board were looking to push me out anyway, I started to oppose to too many business ventures. When I voted against this, they jumped at the opportunity to finally be rid of me.” Elijah’s voice was soft as he spoke. 

Gavin seemed to relax a fraction as his brother finished speaking. 

“But research into secondary-gender modification is illegal.” Nines said plainly. 

Elijah barked out a short laugh. 

“Those laws were introduced roughly around the same time, I believe. As far as I’m aware, after I left, the law was.... conveniently overlooked for a few months.” Elijah said, bitterness crept slowly into his voice as he spoke. 

“Why was the research stopped?” Nines asked. 

“The risk of getting caught breaking the law became too great. Pay fines? Go to court? When CyberLife ruled every aspect of android production? No, it would have been a PR disaster, profits would have taken too big of a hit.” Elijah explained carefully. 

“Oh, is that all?” Gavin sounded unconvinced. 

“No-” Elijah paused as he steeled himself with a deep breath “-someone died as well, one of the research volunteers I believe.” Elijah finished in a distant tone. 

“What a surprise.” Gavin said sarcastically. 

Elijah shot Gavin a hard look but Gavin ignored it. 

“Look, it’s a relief to know that you voted against this and that you weren’t involved because - believe me - we’d be having a very different conversation if you _were, _Eli_. _But it might surprise you both to know that I agree with the law, this shit is illegal for a reason.” Gavin said, a strange edge to his voice as he looked his brother dead in the eyes. 

Elijah blinked as he sat in a stunned silence; Gavin’s admission had caught him off guard. His brother, the omega who hated his secondary-gender to the point where he actively chose to live in frequent denial, agreed with the law. Wouldn’t Gavin change his secondary-gender if he had the choice? 

“Someone fucking _died_, Eli!” Gavin spat as if it were explanation enough. 

“I fucking _know _!” Elijah bit back, raising his voice to match Gavin’s sudden anger. 

Elijah felt his gut twist; alpha hormones not caring if the man opposite was family, they just bristled in anger at such a direct challenge from an omega. _This omega dares to challenge you? Put him in his place. _Elijah tried to smother the raising anger he felt, choosing to fix Gavin with a glare instead. 

“So, you’re saying that, after _everything _you’ve been through and continue to go through, if you were given the choice, you wouldn't change your secondary-gender?” Elijah said as he glared at Gavin with fierce determination. 

“Fuck no!” Gavin reply was immediate. 

Elijah felt his anger quickly dissipate as he looked at Gavin with a strange sense of pride and pity. Gavin blinked at the sudden change in his brother before what he said finally caught up with him. 

_ Oh. _

Gavin settled stiffly back into his chair, a blank expression on his face as he looked at nothing in particular. He flinched as he felt a warm hand on his back, its weight brought with it an odd sense of reassurance and comfort. 

“Gavin? It’s okay.” Nines’ voice was devoid of judgement as he spoke. 

Gavin said nothing but made no effort to shrug off Nines’ hand either. 

After a few moments, Nines settled back into his chair and looked Elijah, the two of them silently agreeing to let Gavin have his space. 

“Do you know if Neil Clarke was involved with the project?” Nines asked. 

“Neil?” Elijah sounded surprised. 

“Yes. Was he involved or not?” Nines pushed. 

“He was, yeah. What’s he got to do with this?” Elijah asked in a confused voice. 

Nines opened his mouth to speak but he hesitated. 

“Look, I know Neil, I consider him a good friend. He’s one of the few good people who works at LifeLine.” Elijah stated. 

“Have you been in contact with him recently?” Nines asked carefully. 

“Not recently, why?” Elijah sounded strangely defensive. 

The two alphas looked at each other slyly, it was a sizing of dominance that couldn’t be helped. 

“Do you know that he’s non-gendered?” Nines asked bluntly, raising his eyebrow in a look of defiance. 

Elijah faltered for a moment before he swallowed. 

“I do, yes.” Elijah answered quietly. 

“Was he one of the ones that pushed for the research to continue?” Nines continued. 

“If I remember, he was.” Elijah said with a hint of sadness to his voice. 

A sharp sigh caused the two of them stop and turn, Gavin pointedly ignored their attention as he shifted loudly his seat as he leant forward onto the table. 

“How does Neil feel about his secondary-gender? Does he want to change it?” Gavin said in a weirdly detached voice almost like he was reading off instructions for something. 

“I... I wouldn’t know. You’d have to ask his wife if you want to know something like that.” Elijah said carefully. 

Gavin impatiently tapped his fingers on the table and he shot Nines a look at which the android gave him a small gentle smile. 

“Although... I don’t know, it's probably nothing but I did notice something change in him, about a year ago or so.” Elijah spoke slowly as he thought. 

Nines and Gavin looked at other quickly, an unspoken understanding sitting between them. 

“He seemed to distance himself from certain people, especially alphas. I’m not sure if it was an unconscious thing that he was unaware of maybe? I remember mentioning it to him once and he just laughed it off.” Elijah explained. 

Elijah looked back and forth between Gavin and Nines with a growing sense of confusion. 

“I’ve always found non-gendered to be hard read, though, so it could have just been me.” Elijah added quickly with a laugh. 

An uneasy silence settled over the three of them and Elijah shifted in his seat. 

“Do you two fancy anything else? Coffee, Gavin? Nines? Anything?” Elijah said more out of the need to break the silence than to be polite. 

Gavin and Nines seemingly roused themselves out of their respective thoughts and both of them shook their heads politely. 

“No thanks. In fact, it’s late and we should probably get going.” Gavin said plainly as he rose from his seat. 

He looked over to Nines who nodded his head in agreement. He rose silently, joining Gavin where he stood and fixed Elijah with a kind smile. 

“Thank you for having us, Mr. Kamski, it’s been a pleasure.” Nines said politely. 

“After everything we’ve been through, you can’t even call me Elijah... I’m hurt.” Elijah said in mock offence as he stood, dramatically placing a hand over his heart for added effect. 

Gavin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms with a grunt but Nines just chuckled. 

“Thank you for having us, _Elijah_.” Nines said again. 

Elijah smiled broadly as he turned and led them back to the front door. 

Gavin and Elijah hugged stiffly, patting each other loudly on the back before they pulled away, the two of them smiled at each other before Gavin set off through the door with an awkward wave. 

Nines and Elijah watched from the doorway as he went to get his car ready. After a few moments, Gavin was waiting in the driveway with the car and Nines was about to join him when he felt a hand on his arm. 

“Whatever it is you two are investigating, I hope what we talked about here stays strictly off the record.” Elijah’s voice whispered hard into his ear. 

Nines pulled back and looked Elijah squarely in the eyes. 

“Of course.” Nines reply was curt. 

Elijah relaxed a fraction, hand dropping back by his side as he leant casually in the door frame. 

A loud beep caused the two of them to look at the car and Gavin gestured angrily at them from the driver’s seat. 

“I was serious when I said that you made quite the impression on him, Nines. Be patient with him, he just might surprise you.” Elijah said in a thoughtful voice. 

Nines said nothing as he looked at the man, LED circling yellow at his temple. 

“Even though he might be the older brother, if you break his heart, I hope you remember that I’m the _alpha_.” Elijah said with a wink. 

Nines opened his mouth but promptly shut it again and Elijah laughed. 

“You better get going, otherwise we’ll never hear the end of it.” Elijah crossed his arms and fixed Nines with an expectant look. 

“Right. Good evening, Elijah.” 

“Goodnight, Nines.” 

The two alphas smiled at each other once again before a loud honk broke the silence. 

“Hurry the fuck up, Nines, I swear to god!” 


	17. Chapter 17

_You are about to access private and confidential information,  
are you sure you have the required clearance to access this information? _

_ >__YES_ _ >__NO _

> YES 

_ Please input UserID and Password: _

UserID: NClarke06957   
Password: Gtfv78!JK9& 

_Welcome NClarke06957_  
  
_Customer Relations_ _/ _ _Human Resources_

> Customer Relations 

  
  
_Please choose from the following:_  
_Patient/Customer Records_  
_Patient/Customer Orders_  
_Patient/Customer Aftercare_  
_Patient/Customer Feedback_  
_Product Marketing and Trial information_  
_Market Research_

> Patient/Customer Orders

_Please input __Patient/Customer __name and ID __Number__ if known, otherwise click ‘__Next’__:_  
  
Patient/Customer Name: Gavin Reed   
ID Number: 100702 

_Gavin Reed, Male, Omega_  
_DOB: 10-07-02_  
_Patient Medication Information_  
_Patient Order Information_  
_Patient Ordering Cycle_

>Patient Order Information 

_Gavin Reed_  
_Omega __Scent-Blockers45b__ (__expand for further information__)_  
_Omega __Heat-Blockers65c__ (__expand for further information__)_  
_Omega __Post-Heat Antidepressants65c__ (__expand for further information__)_  
  
_Annual review deemed G.Reed eligible for stronger dose of blockers – APPROVED W. BROWN 11–22-38_  
  
_-PLEASE NOTE: ANNUAL REVIEW FOR G.REED IS 2.__6__ MONTHS AWAY, WOULD YOU LIKE TO BOOK IT NOW__?-_  
  
> Previous screen   
> Patient Ordering Cycle 

_Patient Ordering Cycle_  
_Gavin Reed_  
_Omega Scent-Blockers45b - Monthly_  
_Omega Heat-Blockers65c - Monthly_  
_Omega Post-Heat Antidepressants65c – _ _Annually_  
  
_Orders filled and dispensed automatically by Central Detroit Pharmacies Ltd._  
_Medication sent to patient’s current address at request of patient._  
  
_Amend Order Cycle _ _ / _ _Previous Screen_

> Amend Order Cycle   
> Omega Scent-Blockers45b – No longer required effective immediately   
> Omega Heat-Blockers65c – No longer required effective immediately   
  
_You have amended patient ordering information, please state the reason for this change:_  
> After consultation, patient no longer wishes to use medication.  
  
_Any changes in order cycle need to be forwarded to the patient’s chosen pharmacy/dispensary.  
Would you like to generate an automatic ticket of notice? _  
_>__YES__ >__NO_

> YES 

_Ticket generated. Sent __10._ _37__pm_ _0__8__-__26__-39_  
_Returning you to previous screen...._

  
  
_Patient Ordering Cycle_  
_Gavin Reed_  
_Omega Scent-Blockers45b - No longer required effective immediately_  
_Omega Heat-Blockers65c – No longer required effective immediately_  
_Omega Post-Heat Antidepressants65c – _ _Annually_  
  
_Orders filled and dispensed automatically by Central Detroit Pharmacies Ltd._  
_Medication sent to patient’s current address at request of patient._  
  
_Amend Order Cycle_ _ / _ _Previous Screen_

> CTRL+L 

_ This action will lock all patient records and orders for _ _the _ _next 6 months __meaning _ _no amendments can be done during this time. _  
_This action cannot be undone. _ _Do you wish to continue? _  
_ >__YES_ _ >__NO _

> YES 

_ All records and orders locked_ _. _

> Previous Screen   
> Previous Screen   
> Log Out 

_ Logging you out. Have a pleasant evening,_ _NClarke06957_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neil as he's typing: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Gavin who is sat at home and has no idea but just likes to fight: (ง •̀_•́)ง
> 
> (next chapters sunday!)


	18. Chapter 18

Nines had informed the Captain that morning. 

They had a suspect in their case that they were going to bring in for questioning, and after they had approval, they wasted no time in driving to Neil’s house. 

Gavin fidgeted in the driver’s seat as he snaked his way through the traffic; no matter his years on the force and his countless cases, arrests always seemed to fill him with a skittish energy. 

Nines looked at him from the passenger seat. 

“Everything will be fine.” Nines said in a stoic voice. 

Gavin snorted. 

Nines hadn’t been there with him the first time; Neil had been toying with him then and Gavin now had the distinct feeling that the man wouldn’t be at home. He tried to bury that feeling deep as he pulled up outside Neil’s house. 

“No handcuffs, perhaps he’ll come willingly.” Gavin said quickly. 

Nines nodded in stiff agreement and both of them got out of the car in near synchronised unity. 

“You ready?” Gavin called as he made his way over to stand next to his partner. 

Nines watched him coolly out of the corner of his eye. 

“Gavin, you fidgeted for approximately 4.6 minutes during the drive here. And now, your elevated heart-rate and rambling suggest you are nervous.” Nines stated. 

Perhaps Gavin was nervous. 

Every omega instinct in him screamed that Neil was dangerous and that he shouldn’t be here; that he had to hide, find a strong alpha to protect him - _Nines __is __here, my alpha, he’s strong, he’ll protect – _Gavin forced his thoughts down – _wait, did I just call Nines “my alpha”? hahaFuck FUCKING – _as he leant in close and flashed Nines a crooked smile. 

“How about you pull that robot stick out your ass and lighten up a little, huh?” Gavin whispered in a toying tone. 

Nines relaxed his posture a fraction as he smiled at the man to his side. Gavin snorted as he shook his head and carefully made his way towards the front door. 

A strange sense of déjà -vu crept over him as he stood stiffly at the front door and knocked on it slowly. He felt Nines’ reassuring presence join him at his back as he waited and his earlier nerves started to melt away. Perhaps this was going to be okay, they’ll arrest the guy and with Nines here, what could go wrong? 

The sound of the door opening snapped the two of them to attention. 

Gavin saw the familiar face of Neil’s wife appear in the doorway; her face softened as recognition dawned on her. She flung the door wide and fixed the two of them with a sad smile. 

Gavin felt his stomach sink. 

“If you’re here for my husband, detectives, I’m afraid you’re already too late.” Her voice was filled with regret as she spoke. 

Gavin noticed she had a crumpled piece of paper clutched tightly in one hand. 

“I wasn’t home last night; I was staying over at friend’s and when I came back this morning... he was gone, all he left me was a note.” Her voice trailed off as she gripped the paper tighter. 

_ Fuck. _

Gavin’s eye twitched and Nines’ LED whirled yellow-red-yellow; the two of them stood in a stunned silence for a few moments before Nines roused himself from his thoughts. 

“May we come in, Mrs. Clarke?” Nines asked curtly. 

“Call me Sophia, and of course. I found the note in his office, perhaps it would be best if I take you there?” Sophia said in a small voice as she smiled sadly at them both. 

Sophia turned and made her way into the house; Nines placed a firm hand on the small of Gavin’s back and guided them both in after her. 

The three of them went upstairs and they stopped outside a dark wooden door that was slightly ajar. Sophia seemed to hesitate for a few moments before she pushed the door open. 

The office had been ransacked. 

Blinds were dangling lamely in the windows, books from the bookcases that lined the walls were strewn across the floor, open and damaged. A pair of filing cabinets that stood in the right corner of the room had been toppled over; torn and burnt papers sitting in a sad pile next to them. 

Neil’s desk sat gloomily in the middle of the office; it’s drawers had been flung around the small room, their contents mingling with the books that littered the floor. 

“Shit.” Gavin grunted as he stepped into the room. 

He looked around the office, face scrunching in annoyance as he turned to look back at Nines. He glared at him angrily for a second before he pulled his phone from his pocket. 

“We’ll need forensics in here.” Gavin grumbled as he punched in the number. 

“Agreed.” Nines said in a tone devoid of any real emotion. 

Nines stepped back towards Sophia as Gavin spoke on the phone. 

“I’m afraid we’ll have to take you into the station for questioning, Sophia.” Nines explained. 

“I understand.” Sophia said softly. 

“Why don’t we wait downstairs?” Nines said curtly with a smile as he gestured back out the door. 

Sophia disappeared into the hallway and Nines turned to follow her. He stopped suddenly and looked at Gavin who was stood with his back to him. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be down in a sec, Nines. Just give me a minute.” Gavin muttered in an irritated tone almost as if he knew Nines was looking at him. 

Satisfied, Nines finally followed after Sophia and left Gavin alone. 

Gavin ran his hands through his hair as he looked around the room once more. 

“_Phck_.” Gavin muttered to himself. 

He let out a shaky breath as he made his way over to the desk. He looked at the broken computer monitor that sat on top and bit his lip. He circled his way carefully around the desk so that he was now facing its front, eyes wondering over the broken piece of furniture as he stood. 

Something holographic stuck on the monitor caught his attention; the words shifted and glitched as he watched. 

It was a note - each letter was a bright neon blue that was perfectly placed; he recognised the font as CyberLife Sans. 

A chill ran down Gavin’s spine as he read the message. 

**_YOU CAN NEVER BE TOO CAREFUL_**   
**_TICK TOCK GAVIN_**


	19. Chapter 19

They left forensics to do their work, Nines guided Sophia to the car and left Gavin to coordinate with the head technician before they left. 

“You fucking ring me if you find _anything_, got it? Gavin said, authority lacing his voice. 

The technician gave him a swift nod before he set off upstairs towards Neil’s office and Gavin relaxed a fraction. His gaze flicked towards the stairs, thoughts drifting -_ danger, not safe, I’m IN danger, DANGER, DANGER, rUN – _before he caught himself and he chewed on his bottom lip nervously. He pulled his jacket tighter around himself with a pout before he finally went to join Nines and Sophia in the car. 

The ride back to the precinct was uneventful and once they arrived, Nines led Sophia carefully into the building. Gavin followed shortly after; his legs were seemingly moving on their own accord as if he were running on automatic; like he was floating almost. 

Even though he had managed to bury his earlier uneasiness, during the car ride over it had managed to resurface and it now clawed at his insides. Fear curled itself around his stomach as omega flooded his thoughts; _you need to run, __you need t__o hide, you’re in danger, find an alpha, find an alpha, find, find, find__\- _

_ “_Gavin, are you okay?” 

A firm yet comforting voice broke through his thoughts. 

Gavin blinked and Nines’ concerned face swam quickly into view. He had somehow managed to walk all the way to the break room. 

He shot Nines a lopsided grin. 

“Yeah, I just needed to grab a coffee before we question Sofia.” Gavin mumbled quickly. 

He brushed past Nines, pulling his face into what he hoped was a playful pout as he walked by. Gavin could practically feel Nines’ eyes burning holes into his back as he stood and poured himself a coffee. It took all of his strength not to snap and yell, or worse yet, crumble to the floor and cry. 

Gavin returned back to Nines, a fresh cup of coffee in hand and he eyed his partner innocently. 

“What? I’m fucking fine, tin can, honestly.” Gavin chuckled as he shook his head. 

Gavin watched as Nines studied him carefully, concern still twinkling in his eyes as he looked at him. He forced himself to take a sip of coffee, the hot liquid scalded his throat as swallowed. Its bitterness sat heavy in his mouth as he fixed Nines with a hollow smile; the action seemed to give Nines pause, his eyes faltering slightly before he straightened himself a fraction. 

Gavin turned on his heel and made his way towards the interrogation rooms, Nines following closely behind. Nines’ close proximity made Gavin wonder if he somehow knew about his internal struggle - _ Nines, Nines, Nines, alpha, alpha, alpha, he can help, protect me, help me, alpha, my alpha – _Gavin rolled his shoulders as he palmed the entrance panel and Sophia slid quickly into view. 

Sophia smiled sadly as the two of them sat and joined her at the table. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting, Sophia.” Nines’ voice was gentle but professional. 

“Not to worry, you didn’t.” Sophia said in a small voice. 

A warm unthreatening smell tickled at Gavin’s nostrils; it was an omega’s scent. 

He blinked; Sophia was an omega. He wasn’t sure how he hadn’t noticed it before. 

Gavin’s face soured slightly as he took a sip from his coffee. 

_ How did Sophia end up with someone like Neil? _

_ “ _Why don’t we start the beginning? How did you and Neil meet?” Nines asked kindly. 

Sophia looked Nines in the eyes and hesitated before he smiled patiently. 

_ “ _It’s okay, take your time.” Nines said in an understanding tone. 

The sympathy that was clear in Nines’ voice made Sophia visibly relax. 

“Neil and I met about 15 years ago; he had only just started at LifeLine when we met.” Sophia explained slowly. 

“Were you also working for LifeLine during the time?” Nines asked. 

“Me? No. We met during some seminar or something. I remember he told me that he thought my laugh was pretty.” Sophia recalled with a sad fondness. 

Nines smiled politely at her as he waited for her to continue. 

“He didn’t care that I was an omega. Back then, he wore his own non-gender like a badge of honour; his confidence was infectious. He was a good man.” Sophia continued softly. 

“Was?” Gavin’s rough voice cut through the amicable atmosphere like a knife. 

Sophia looked at Gavin with a puzzled expression. He saw her subtly scrunch up her nose as she was tried to scent him; Gavin took another sip of his coffee, hiding the smirk that spread across his face. 

“Something changed in him about a year ago.” Sophia said sadly. 

Gavin and Nines looked at each other quickly, Elijah had said the same thing at dinner the other evening. 

“How so?” Nines asked carefully as he turned his attention back to Sophia. 

“He became withdrawn? Distant? When he was with me or with friends, it's almost like he slipped on a mask. There was something in his eyes.” Sophia explained. 

“Did he ever mention about becoming unhappy with his non-gender?” Nines asked. 

“No, never.” Sophia answered swiftly. 

“How did he feel about alphas?” Gavin asked in a hard tone. 

“I... I’m not sure.” Sophia faltered. 

“Not sure?” Gavin pressed. 

“We’re good friends with Elijah Kamski, he’s an alpha. But I suppose it varied?” Sophia explained quickly. 

“Varied?” Nines asked patiently. 

Sophia stopped before Nines looked at her expectantly. 

“He absolutely hates Amelia Taylor, she’s the Vice President of LifeLine.” Sophia admitted slowly. 

“And what about alphas you don’t know?” Gavin tried again. 

“I told you, I’m not sure.” Sophia replied with annoyance. 

The two omegas looked at other for a moment, a strange feeling settled over the room for a few seconds before Nines cleared his throat. 

“Please excuse Detective Reed, he can be... difficult to work with sometimes.” Nines said as he shot Gavin a curt smile – _behave. _

Gavin glared at Nines and crossed his arms with a quiet huff. 

_ “ _Did you and Neil have any android acquittances?” Nines said, turning his attention back to Sophia. 

“Not that I can say of, no.” Sophia answered. 

Her eyes widened as she looked at Nines; almost as if she realised that she had said something horrible. 

“Not that we were against androids or anything! We just never really had the chance to expand our social circle beyond our neighbourhood, really... I’m... I’m sorry.” Sophia added hastily. 

Nines smiled kindly at her. 

“I understand. Do you know if Neil worked with any androids at all?” Nines asked. 

“No. After he changed, he stopped talking to me about his work, I’m sorry.” Sophia answered meekly. 

“That’s okay.” Nines replied patiently. 

Sophia blushed as she smiled and lowered her gaze to the table. Gavin realised that she was actively showing Nines that she was being a well-behaved omega; submissive, agreeable, obedient. He scrunched up his nose and made a face, it was almost like looking in a mirror. He wondered if that was how he acted when he had to stop taking his blockers. 

Gavin shook himself from his thoughts and realised that Sophia was watching him carefully, a look of sorrowful realisation crept its way slowly across her face as they focused on one another. 

“Did you find the note?” Sophia asked in a quiet voice. 

Gavin’s gaze hardened as he bit at the inside of his cheek; fear tightening its grip on him once again –_ danger, danger, __you’re in __danger – _

_ “ _I did, yes.” Gavin answered in a sharp whisper. 

He could feel Nines looking at him but he ignored him. 

“… I’m sorry.” Sophia said with genuine sadness. 

Gavin smiled stiffly at her before she turned her attention back to Nines; faltering slightly under the alpha’s confused glare. 

Nines noticed the change in Sophia and relaxed himself, she wasn’t the omega he was currently having trouble with. He smiled kindly at her and she relaxed once again. 

“You’ve been most helpful, Sophia. If you’ll just excuse me a moment, I’ll grab one of the other officers and they can put you through out-processing and then you should be able to return home.” Nines said stiffly as he stood. 

In one swift movement, he disappeared through the door and left Gavin and Sophia alone. 

Gavin instantly leant forward and fixed Sophia with an intent stare. 

“How does Neil feel about omegas?” Gavin asked in a hushed whisper. 

Sophia looked at Gavin with an unreadable expression. 

“You’re an omega, aren’t you?” Sophia’s question was like a punch to the gut. 

Gavin hung his head but didn’t answer. He fiddled with his now empty coffee cup before he looked up at Sophia who was now smiling sadly at him. 

“I was wondering why I didn’t get a scent off you earlier. You use blockers, don’t you?” Sophia asked kindly. 

Gavin bit at his bottom lip. 

“I... yes.” Gavin answered bluntly as he diverted his gaze. 

Sophia relaxed into her seat slowly. 

“Can I tell you something?” Sophia asked. 

Gavin looked up at her. 

“Ever since you visited that day, Neil became obsessed with you. I’d watch yourself, Detective.” Sophia said in a grave tone. 

Gavin opened his mouth to make some sarcastic retort, but the sound of the door sliding open promptly drew their attention. Nines had returned with Tina. 

“Mrs. Clarke, this is Officer Chen. If you follow her, she’ll see to your needs.” Nines said in a curt voice. 

Sophia rose slowly from the table and exchanged a meek smile with Gavin as she left. 

The door slid closed, leaving Nines and Gavin by themselves. Nines was still stood stiffly by the doorway and Gavin remained seated, making no effort to stand and leave. 

Nines watched as Gavin fidgeted; he clasped his hands together on top of the table and rubbed them nervously. Elijah’s words rang in his head as he stood - _b__e patient with him, he just might surprise you - _and his annoyance eased slowly into a taut patience. 

“When you left me upstairs back at Neil’s house.... I uh, I found a note.” Gavin’s voice was small in the silence. 

Nines said nothing; _patient, patient, be patient. _

_ “ _It was written for me.” Gavin continued; voice still painfully small. 

“What did it say?” Nines asked carefully. 

“You can never be too careful. Tick tock, Gavin.” He answered in a detached voice. 

Gavin laughed suddenly; the sound was harsh in the silence. 

“A warning? For what though, I don’t fuckin know, Jesus fuckin’ Chris-” A comforting hand on his shoulder stopped Gavin before he could finish. 

Nines watched as Gavin gingerly placed a hand on top of his. 

“I’m here.” Nines said quietly. 

Gavin breathed deep. 

Nines carefully removed his hand from Gavin’s shoulder after a few moments and made his way back towards the door. 

“Return when you’re ready.” Nines said gently. 

He retracted his skin and interfaced with the door panel; the door quickly slid open before he shot one more look at his partner; Gavin was still leant over the table, hands clasped tightly together. He was halfway through the door when he heard Gavin whisper something. 

“Thank you.” 

A warm feeling blossomed in his chest as he made his way back towards his desk. 

_ You’re welcome, Gavin. _

_ \- _

Nines watched as Gavin emerged from Captain Fowlers office, his face was a dark cloud that was pulled into an unmistakable scowl. 

Gavin had entered Fowler’s office 10 minutes ago after finally rousing himself from the interrogation room. What he wanted to talk to the Captain about, Nines wasn’t exactly sure, but he hoped it entailed the note that Gavin found in Neil’s office. 

Gavin angrily stomped his way over to his desk and sat down in his chair with as much force as he could muster. He crossed his arms and glared at his computer, chewing on his bottom lip as his thoughts raced a mile a minute. 

“You should ring Amelia, let her know she possibly might be in danger.” Gavin grunted, still glaring at his computer. 

Nines eyed the card Amelia had given him that was neatly placed on his desk. He leant over to pick it up and took out his mobile phone from his pocket. As he input the number, he noticed, even though still scowling, Gavin eyed the phone with mild confusion. 

“I’d much rather avoid your inevitable teasing about “talking to myself” whilst I speak to Amelia.” Nines said in what he hoped was a playful tone as he let the phone ring. 

Gavin made a sound but said nothing; his current behaviour reminded Nines of the night they had gone to the murder scene of their first victim. Gavin had gotten so worked up that he had left. 

As much as he wanted to, Nines wasn’t going to baby him - he didn’t think Gavin would forgive him if he did. Whatever struggles Gavin was going through; if he was going to feel more comfortable about everything, omega related and otherwise, it was on Gavin alone to ask for help. 

_ I know you’re struggling, Gavin. Asking for help isn’t a sign of weakness. It’s okay. _

“Hello?” 

A curt voice on the other end of the line snapped Nines out of his thoughts. 

“Hello, Ms. Taylor? This is Detective Nines from the DPD.” 

“Nines! I was wondering when you’d call. I was beginning to think you’d forgotten about me.” Amelia practically purred down the phone. 

Nines let out a small hollow laugh and he heard Amelia do the same. 

“This isn’t a social call, Ms. Taylor.” Nines said curtly. 

Nines heard Amelia let out a disappointed hum. 

“It isn’t? Oh... well that’s a shame.” Amelia answered stiffly. 

“I’m actually calling with regards to our investigation. We’ve gained access to some new information and -” 

“and what?” 

“-and we have reason to believe you could be in potential danger.” 

The line was silent for a few moments before Amelia let out a dry condescending laugh. 

“Danger? Me? Oh, darling. Death threats in my position are nothing new.” Amelia said with a sniff. 

Nines faltered. 

“All those jealous co-workers or other alphas who get ideas... you know how it is.” Amelia continued in a disinterested voice. 

“Fortunately, I do not.” Nines answered simply. 

“Oh? Darling, you’re honestly going to waste at the DPD!” Amelia purred honey-sweet. 

The sickly-sweet posturing made Nines pull a face. 

“So, who is it? Another alpha?” Amelia asked coyly. 

Nines audibly hesitated. 

“Don’t tell me it’s some insignificant beta?!” Amelia barked in amusement. 

“I am not at liberty to disclose such information, Ms. Taylor.” Nines answered curtly. 

“Spoil sport.” Amelia tutted. 

“If you can come into the station, we can see about arranging som-” Nines started politely. 

“Darling, I will do no such thing for just ‘potential’ danger.” Amelia interrupted suddenly. 

“I see.” Nines tried his best to keep the confusion he felt out of his voice. 

“Call me if you have any real threats or names to supply, otherwise you’re just wasting my time. This conversation is over.” Amelia snapped. 

The line went dead and Nines put the phone back inside his jacket as a blank expression settled over his face. 

“She tell you to fuck off? Figured she might. But hey, you tried or whatever.” He heard Gavin mumble. 

Nines looked over at his partner, Gavin was still sat staring blankly at his computer; arms crossed tightly across his chest as he swivelled his chair gently from side to side. 

Gavin titled his head to one side and after a few moments, looked over at Nines and only then did the conflict that shone brightly in his eyes become apparent. Nines silently held his gaze, careful not to portray any judgement in his expression or posture as he regarded the man – _talk to me, I’m here_ \- and after a few moments, Gavin narrowed his eyes and with a shake of his head, returned his attention back to his computer. 

_ Still so stubborn. It’s okay. _

“What did you and Fowler talk about?” Nines asked coolly. 

It was an olive branch and Nines would offer nothing more. 

He watched Gavin roll his shoulders and force himself to relax, sighing heavily as he sank down in the chair; the action reminded Nines of an unruly child. Nines let the question hang in the air for a few moments before he turned his attention back to his own workstation. 

_ I won’t force you, Gavin. Please see that it’s okay. _

“I told him about the note.” Gavin said in a distant voice. 

Nines logged onto his computer and started to type. 

“What did he say?” Nines asked. 

“At first he thought I was joking.” Gavin sighed. 

Nines stopped what he was doing and looked Gavin who just shrugged. 

“But then he said I should probably get a police guard outside my apartment for the next few days or some shit.” Gavin continued. 

“I hope you agreed that that was the best course of action?” Nines asked carefully. 

Gavin fixed him with an unreadable expression. 

“No. I told him to fuck off.” Gavin said evenly. 

Nines frowned. 

_ Gavin, honestly. _

“But he insisted, so I said only on one condition.” Gavin said with a sharp sigh. 

“And what condition is that?” Nines asked coolly. 

“That my police guard is _you_.” Gavin said in a hard tone. 

Nines watched the conflict in Gavin’s eyes turn into a fierce pleading. 

“Okay.” Nines without hesitation. 

Gavin rearranged himself so he sat upright in his chair once again, this time however he was visibly less tense and more relaxed. He turned on his computer and Nines returned his attention to his own with a small chuckle. 

“Fucking what?” 

“Nothing, Gavin. Shall I meet you by your car after our shift finishes?” 

“Cool. Sure. Whatever.” 

_Be patient with him, he just might surprise you. _   
_I’m here, Gavin. It’s okay. You can trust me. _

> ** >SOFTWARE INSTABILITY< **


	20. Chapter 20

"_What do you want, Gavin__?” _

_ “I__ want you, Nines__.” _

_ “__Show me how much you want me. Beg__.” _

_ “__I want you Nines. I want you so much__. I can __do anything you want.__ I can be good for you__. __Please give it to me. __I can be a good boy!__I can be, I can be, I can be__-” _

_ “__That’s it, be a good little omega. You want my knot, is that__?” _

_ “__Yes__! __Yes__! __Yes__! __Yes__! __I’m a good omega. __My alpha.__Pleeeease. __Give it to me _ _ ! __I’ll ride your cock so good, Nines! __I’m good. I’m a good boy__! __I lov__e you!__I __love, __I __love__, I love__-” _

_ “__You’re so good, Gavin. Such a good boy__.” _

_ “__Y__es__! __I am__! __Your good omega__! Yeeess! __Give __it to me, Nines__!__Fuck me__! __Own me__! __Claim me__! Make me yours! __You’re my__ alph__a__! My __alpha, my alpha, my alpha__-” _

Gavin’s eyes snapped open. 

He was covered in a cold sweat and found that his limbs were entangled in damp sheets. He kicked them off quickly, much to the dismay of Ruby, who was curled up in a corner of his bed. 

“Not now, Roobs, I fuckin’ swear.” Gavin grumbled as he ran his hands over his face. 

He fumbled for his phone that was on the nightstand and checked the time. 

** _ 2.47 am _ **

Gavin let out a groan. 

_ Fuck. _

And he was still hard in his boxers. 

_ Fuck. _

And Nines was in his lounge, acting as his police guard. 

_ Fuuuuccccckkkkk. _

Gavin stared at the ceiling and took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself. After a few minutes, Gavin had composed himself enough that he dragged himself up and sat on the edge of the bed. An angry chirp sounded in the silence and he could vaguely make out Ruby’s tail puffed up in the darkness. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m phckin’ leavin’, you can go back to sleep.” Gavin mumbled as he pulled himself off the bed and shuffled towards the door. 

He heard a pleased chirp as he scooped an old t-shirt off the floor and hastily pulled it over his head. 

Gavin shook his head and yawned. _Fuckin’ cat. _

He shuffled quietly through his apartment and into the kitchen, pointedly ignoring Nines who followed him carefully from the sofa. 

“I didn’t know that you had trouble sleeping?” Nines called after him gently. 

Gavin opened his fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. He opened it and took one long gulp before he returned it to the fridge and closed the door. 

“Nah, I just.... I had a bad dream.” Gavin lied. 

“Can I do anything to help, perhaps?” Nines asked kindly. 

_ Yes. Fuck me_. _Knot me. Make me yours. _

Gavin didn’t say anything as he made his way over to the sofa quietly and sat down next to Nines. 

“You’re lucky you don’t really need to sleep, you know that?” Gavin huffed. 

“Whilst I do not need to sleep like humans do, I will remind you that I still need to enter a stasis mode for a few hours each day, so technically-” 

“Nines?” 

“Yes, Gavin?” 

“Shut up.” 

Nines promptly closed his mouth and watched out of the corner of his eye as Gavin gingerly lifted up his arm and snuggled into the crook of his body, curling up against his chest. He felt one of Gavin’s hands hook itself into the fabric of his black turtleneck, and felt Gavin's head come to rest dangerously close to his Thirium pump. If Nines had to breathe, his breath would have caught in his throat long ago. 

He let his arm rest softly over Gavin, hand splayed carefully in his hair as the man in his arms hummed sleepily. 

“Sweet dreams, Gavin.” Nines whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something deep inside Gavin: you like Nines
> 
> Gavin: blocked
> 
> something deep inside Gavin: wait unblock me, I need to tell you something
> 
> Gavin: unblocked
> 
> something deep inside Gavin: you like Nines
> 
> Gavin: (ง •̀_•́)ง
> 
> (next chapters wednesday!)


	21. Chapter 21

Friday passed without incident. 

Nines and Gavin trawled through the preliminary forensic results from Neil’s office. Much to their non-surprise, the results turned up nothing. There were no fingerprints, no fibers or hairs; the place was clean. Neil was currently two steps ahead and without any fresh leads, Nines and Gavin were back at square one. 

Nines escorted Gavin back to his apartment when their shifts finished and stayed the night, again. 

And Gavin somehow found himself falling asleep in Nines’ arms, again. 

When Gavin finally woke up in the morning, he found himself tucked neatly back in his bed. It took him a few seconds to get his bearings; his phone had been neatly placed on the nightstand and he noticed he had one new message. He picked it up, blinking away his sleepiness until it swam into focus. It was from Nines. 

> _ I thought I’d leave before you wake up. __You’ve __technically had a police guard for a “few days” now and I believe you are in no present danger. I am however just a call away if you so require. If I __do not __hear anything from you, I will see you on Monday. _
> 
> _ Have a pleasant weekend. _

Gavin blinked again. He had even been awake five minutes and the prick had already managed to piss him off; the professionally clinical tone to Nines’ message was entirely at odds with the last two evenings they had spent together. 

_ You did tell him you needed time, idiot. Make up your fuckin’ mind, honestly. _

Gavin’s fingers hovered over the keypad before he hastily typed a short reply. 

> _u could have waited until i woke up and have said goodbye before u left ;’( _   
_missing u already, see u monday :(((((_

Gavin sucked on his lip and deleted the last line of text and rewrote it. 

> _ see u on monday i guess :((((( _

He hit send and threw his phone onto the bed with a huff; if he were Nines, he’d ignore him. The constant flip-flopping and lead-ons would have driven him up the wall by now. He was halfway out of his bedroom when he heard his phone ping. 

_ No. Don’t look at it. _

He cast a quick glance at his phone, it was a reply from Nines. 

_ Don’t read it. _

Gavin tapped on the phone screen. 

> _ Do you want me to come back? _

He hesitated. 

_ If you’re going to invite him back, the least you could do is admit to yourself that you like him. Stop running from yourself, coward. _

He quickly typed a reply. 

> _not today, im going 2 the gym soon and meeting tina l8r _   
_how about tomorrow ??? any time is fine _

He hit send before he could think about doing otherwise. 

_ You’re inviting him back but you can’t even admit that you like him. Coward. Coward. Coward. _

Nines’ reply was instant. 

> _ See you tomorrow__. _

This time, Gavin threw his phone back down on his bed and left it. He walked hurriedly towards the bathroom, he needed to get dressed and go to the gym before it was too late. 

_ You think Nines will put up with much more of this? He’ll go and find someone else and you’ll be left alone again, just like you deserve. Who has time for such a shameful omega like you? _

Gavin shook himself from his thoughts and turned on the shower. 

\--

Someone clapped him hard on the shoulders and he almost choked on his drink. He heard Tina let out a laugh from his side and he turned and gave her the finger. 

“We haven’t spoken to each other properly in weeks and that’s how you say hello?” Tina teased lightly as she leant casually against the bar. 

“It is when you make me choke on my goddamn drink, Tina._ Fuck_.” Gavin mumbled. 

“Heh. Point taken.” She said with a click of her tongue. 

Tina swiftly put an arm around Gavin’s shoulders, leant in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She pulled back and watched as Gavin rolled his eyes and took another sip from his drink and she laughed again. 

“Can you even call Diet Coke a drink?” Tina teased again as she sat down next to him. 

“Hey. Fuck you.” Gavin said lacking any real bite. 

Tina flagged down the bartender and ordered a Manhattan. 

She regarded Gavin out of the corner of her eye, there was only one reason Gavin ever chose not to drink alcohol when they were out. 

“It’s not your... ya know? Time? Is it?” Tina asked under her breath. 

Gavin choked on his drink again and pulled a face at her. Tina just shrugged innocently. 

“Well?” Tina asked. 

“Fuck. _No_. I’ve got company coming over tomorrow and I’d like to avoid a hangover if I can.” Gavin hissed. 

“No hangover kinda company? Damn, must be pretty serious.” Tina said quietly and gave him a playful wink. 

Gavin gave an exaggerated shrug as he finished his drink. 

“Ppppffftt, don’t shrug me, bitch. What's their name?” Tina asked as she fixed Gavin with an expectant stare. 

Gavin ignored her and ordered another Diet Coke. Tina just watched Gavin patiently as she took a sip of her Manhattan; the bartender returned moments later with Gavin’s drink and he immediately drank half of it, still pointedly ignoring Tina. He placed the glass slowly back down on the bar and let out a loud satisfied noise as he finally turned to look at Tina. 

They looked at each other slyly before Tina scrunched up her nose and a knowing grin slowly spread across her face. 

“What?” Gavin asked innocently as he crossed his arms. 

He tried his best to look detached but pink slowly crept its way across his cheeks. 

“It’s Nines, isn’t it?” Tina said quietly as she leant against the bar. 

Gavin hugged himself tighter, the pink on his cheeks growing into a distinct red as he pulled his face into a frown. Tina laughed lightly and Gavin’s frown quickly turned into a scowl. 

“Gavin, fuck. It’s okay! You’re allowed to like and fancy people, y’know? It’s a perfectly normal thing that happens. Plus, I mean, he _is_ pretty hot.” Tina said softly in a patient tone. 

Tina knew all about Gavin’s childhood; his mother and all the resulting issues he had surrounding his secondary-gender. 

Gavin relaxed slightly as he looked at Tina with a calculating expression. 

“How the fuck did you know?” Gavin asked carefully. 

“There was a point about two weeks ago, where, instead of your usual death glare, you were making goo-goo puppy eyes at him whenever he walked into the station and you thought no one would notice.” Tina stated plainly. 

The two of them looked at each other knowingly before they burst into laughter. 

“Plus, and don’t take this the wrong way, because I don’t mean it badly at all, but I can smell him on you. You’ve had several showers today, gym day and everything, but his scent, it's still faintly there.” Tina explained as she took another sip of her cocktail. 

Gavin’s eyes widened in embarrassment -_fuck, fuck, fuck- _ if Tina could smell his scent on him that meant others would have been able to as well. 

“Hey. Fuck. No, listen. Stop it, Gavin. It’s fine. I only noticed because I was trying to find something and well... I’m also an alpha, but honestly, you’re fine.” Tina said in a mothering tone. 

The two of them turned back to their drinks and let the mood settle for a few moments. 

Tina cleared her throat which caught Gavin’s attention and he turned to face her with a frown. 

“Just promise me one thing, okay? Don’t pull a _you _and fuck this one up, please? Nines is a nice guy.” Tina said plainly. 

“Don’t pull a _me_? Just what the fuck is that supposed to mean, Tina?” Gavin bit out grumpily as he glared at her. 

“Remember Anna?” Tina said simply as she looked at him with raised eyebrows. 

Gavin’s face softened into a moody pout. Shit, how could he have forgotten about Anna? She was his first and only serious relationship and he had managed to ruin it through simple self-sabotage. 

“Fuck. Okay, point taken.” Gavin admitted begrudgingly. 

“I know you, idiot. You don’t think you deserve a relationship or can’t have one or whatever, so you’ll go out of your way to actively destroy it instead, but look-” Tina turned to face him and fixed him with a pointed expression “-I guess I’m safe in saying that Nines knows... about... y’know? ” Tina trailed off as she made a gesture with her hand. 

Gavin’s cheeks reddened slightly as he sat in silence. 

“Come on, Gav. Nines_ knows _and hasn’t dropped you, has he? If people _know_, you’ve got proof that it's not the end of the world.” Tina said carefully. 

Tina looked at Gavin with a gentle expression - y_ou deserve __all of the __happiness, you __stubborn idiot – _and he huffed out an annoyed but defeated sigh. 

“Gavin, look. For as long as I’ve known you, you’ve been such an unapologetic prick. You’ve never taken any shit from anyone and that’s one of the things I fuckin’ love about you. But, without sounding too condescending, Gavin... it’s about fuckin’ time you learnt and accepted that being an omega isn’t as bad as you’ve led yourself to believe it is.” Tina said plainly. 

Gavin hummed and regarded Tina carefully out the corner of his eye, an unreadable expression on his face. 

“That’s phuckin’ easy for you to say Tina, you’re an alpha.” He mumbled as he turned back to his drink. 

A hard thump on his shoulder made him turn and fix Tina with an annoyed glare. 

“Fucking _ow_.” Gavin growled. 

“Gavin. You know I’ve got fucking point, okay. Look, I’m not saying that you have sing it from the rooftops or whatever, but come on, man. At least do it for yourself_ and _for Nines.” Tina said sharply as she raised her eyebrows at him knowingly. 

Gavin barked out a sharp laugh as he begrudgingly started to relax and Tina smiled broadly at him. He shook his head and picked up his drink, smirking as he drank a mouthful. 

“As much as I love your pep talks and I do, I really fuckin’ do, but could we please talk about something else? Jesus Christ, it’s like being out with fuckin’ Elijah. Have you two been swapping notes on me again or somethin’?” Gavin said in a gruff voice. 

_ “ _Speaking of Elijah, you’ve ordered your blockers for the next month, yeah?” Tina’s mothering tone was back. 

“Oh my god. You _have _been swapping notes, I fucking knew it.” Gavin said in mock offense, mouth dropping open into an exaggerated expression of shock. 

He started laughing at Tina’s unimpressed glare and almost fell off the chair when Tina gave him an angry shove. 

“_Gavin_.” Tina said in a voice laced with warning. 

“Okay, okay, _Christ. _They get sent out automatically to me before each month ends. I should get them tomorrow, they usually text me when they’ve been sent out for delivery. It’s fine. Don’t worry, _mom_. Fuckin’ Jesus.” Gavin said sarcastically as he crossed his arms at her. 

“A text? You gotten it yet?” Tina asked firmly. 

“No?” Gavin answered in an irritated voice. 

Tina held out her hand expectantly and after a few moments, Gavin gingerly placed his phone in it with a confused glare. She tapped on it hurriedly and after a few seconds, it pinged in her hands. 

“Tina, what the fuck are you doing?” Gavin asked. 

Tina’s face lightened up as she handed back his phone, a sly look on her face as she watched Gavin read the text she had sent. 

> _ Hi Eli, it’s Tina. I’m with Gavin and just to let you know, your brother is being a stubborn prick like always! __x _
> 
> _TINA!!!! When isn’t he? Tell him I said hi__! __x _

Gavin glared at Tina who simply burst into a fit of giggles. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as he slowly started to relax. He shook his head, a small smirk on his lips as he finished his drink. 

“I think I phckin’ deserve to be a stubborn prick when I’m surrounded by cocksure alphas all the goddamn time.” Gavin teased in a sly voice. 

Tina wiped a tear from her eye as she finally calmed down, she pulled Gavin into another one-armed hug and kissed him loudly on the cheek. 

“Fuck. I love ya, Gav.” Tina said fondly. 

“Yeah. Yeah. Fuck. I love you too, T.” Gavin said with a soft chuckle. 

Tina waved over the bartender. 

“Gavin, fuck. Come on, at least have _one _drink with me, please?” Tina practically begged, excessively fluttering her eyelashes for good measure. 

“_Fine_. But only one.” Gavin said in a hard voice. 

Tina smiled sweetly at him before she quickly returned her attention to the bartender. 

“Another Manhattan for me and an Appletini for my friend here.” Tina said with a smile. 

The bartender disappeared and returned a few minutes later with their drinks. Tina took a sip from her new cocktail and eyed Gavin fondly. 

“I know how much of a slut you are for Appletinis.” Tina teased with a wink. 

“You know me too goddamn well, bitch. Cheers.” Gavin said as he took a sip from his glass. 

Tina watched him thoughtfully. 

“To you and your kinda date with Nines tomorrow.” Tina said as she raised her Manhattan at him. 

Gavin hesitated before he raised his glass as well. 

“To my kinda date with Nines tomorrow.” Gavin mumbled. 

Tina smiled kindly at Gavin and he smiled carefully back and the two of them clinked their glasses together and drank. 


	22. Chapter 22

_ My kinda date with Nines. _

Gavin pouted grumpily in his bedroom mirror. 

Nines had text him ten minutes ago that he would be over in 20 minutes and Gavin had promptly ran into his bedroom to try and find an appropriate “date” outfit. 

_ What the fuck am I doing? _

Gavin hadn’t even planned anything; they were probably just going to end up staying inside his apartment and watch bad television or some crappy Netflix thing. He wiggled out of the ridiculously tight black jeans he had only just got into and pulled on some black sweatpants instead. He kept on the white t-shirt; it was tight enough that it showed off his toned physique but not so much that it screamed desperate. 

He eyed himself up and down in the mirror –_everything is fine, its fine _– and he drew in a deep breath. Okay. The outfit was fine. Nines was going to be here soon and he could do this. 

Gavin made his way towards the kitchen and Ruby chirped at him impatiently from one of the counters. He made a face at her as he walked over and scooped her up. 

“What? I’m pretty sure it’s not snack time yet.” Gavin mumbled as he held her close to his face. 

Ruby blinked slowly at him and started purring. 

He quickly kissed the top of her head and set her down on the breakfast bar before he turned and fished some cat treats out of the cupboard closest to the fridge. He sprinkled a few out next to Ruby who immediately started to eat them. 

“Don’t say I do nothing for you.” Gavin said as he watched her. 

Ruby meowed loudly and he shook his head. He returned the treats to the cupboard and then set about finding coffee for the coffee machine. After a few minutes of rummaging, the coffee had been found and Gavin set up the percolator which now bubbled away quietly. 

A knock at the door made Gavin jump. 

_ Shit. It’s been ten minutes already? _

He hastily made his way over to the door and stood in front of it. He reached for the handle, hand hovering over it as he hesitated momentarily. He composed himself. 

_ You have to decide. No more leading him on. _

He slowly opened the door and was greeted to Nines smiling gently at him. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey.” 

Gavin smiled lopsidedly as he stood back and let Nines enter. He closed the door and walked past Nines, back into the kitchen. He pulled out a mug for his coffee from another cupboard before he noticed that Nines was still stood stiffly by the door. 

He shot Nines a confused look who blinked as he came back into himself, LED settling into a steady yellow as he gave Gavin an almost sad smile. 

“My apologies, Gavin. But... can we _talk?” _Nines said in a voice that had an edge to it that made Gavin’s stomach drop. 

_Don’t lose him before you’ve even had the chance to have him. Remember what Tina said last night. _

Gavin did his best to remain calm before a sense of determination settled hard in his stomach; from Nines’ tone, whatever he wanted to talk about was difficult and Gavin was smart enough to put two and two together. 

Gavin wasn’t prepared to let Nines slip through his fingers. 

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you actually.” He said in a breezy tone as he leant back against the kitchen counter and crossed his arms. 

He watched Nines falter; a brief look of surprise crossed his face before it disappeared back behind stoic nothingness. Nines walked over to one of the stools by the breakfast bar and sat in it stiffly, clasping his hands together on top of the counter. He hesitated for a moment, clearly torn on whether to talk or stay silent; LED circling yellow-red-yellow at his temple before a hard expression settled over his face, his already heavy features becoming like hardened marble. 

Nines chose to stay silent, but the severity with which he looked at Gavin forced the man into action. 

Gavin pushed himself up off the counter and went over to stand by Nines’ side. He reached out with a hand and dragged over a stool and sat down next to him. He looked at Nines steadily, crossing his arms as Nines returned his gaze, his stiff posture betrayed by the briefest glimmer of hope that flickered through his steel-grey eyes. 

“I said to give me time.” Gavin started slowly. 

“Yes, you did.” Nines agreed coolly. 

Gavin bit his bottom lip nervously before he let out an almost desperate laugh and shook his head. The laugh made Nines give Gavin his full attention who just eyed him with a thoughtful expression. 

“Tina thinks we’re kinda dating.” Gavin said in a weird voice. 

Nines blinked briefly in surprise before the stoic-machine-mask slipped back into place. 

“What do you want me to say, Gavin?” Nines said in a cool tone. 

“Nothing. You’ve made it clear that if anything is to happen, that it’s on me.” Gavin answered. 

“It is.” Nines stated. 

Gavin looked at Nines carefully, hope twinkled softly again in his eyes. 

“So, I mean, what if we did?” Gavin mumbled quickly. 

“Did what?” Nines asked. 

“Kinda dated?” Gavin said with nonchalant shrug, his arms still crossed tightly across his chest. 

Nines turned in his chair so that he now faced Gavin was his whole body, he gently rested his hands together in his lap. The hopeful twinkle in his eye was now etched across his entire face as a cautious optimism. 

“I meant it when I said that I needed time, but I think I’ve kinda come to realise that maybe we deserve a chance, y’know? Like, I don’t know if we can call each other boyfriends just yet but, maybe? With time?" Gavin started. "Shit, okay, look. I guess what I’m trying to say is that, yes, I'll admit it, I like you. And I want us to start dating, okay? Is that okay?” Gavin explained quickly. 

Nines let out a laugh as he shook his head and Gavin shrunk into himself, a puzzled expression on his face as he squeezed his arms tighter across his chest. 

_ You opened yourself up and he’s laughing at you. _

Nines noticed Gavin’s swiftly changing body language and gently unhooked Gavin’s arms from his body and held the man's hands softly in his own. 

“Okay.” 

“Okay?” 

“Okay.” 

> ** > UPDATE MISSION PARAMETERS: GAVIN REED...   
>>>KIND OF "DATING" ? **

Gavin relaxed and smiled as Nines leant in close and regarded him with a thoughtful expression. Gavin met him the rest of way and kissed him quickly on the lips before he drew back and stood from his stool with a stretch. 

“Go sit on the sofa, I’m just gonna grab my coffee and I’ll join you. I figured we could actually try and, y’know, _watch _Wall-E this time.” Gavin said he walked back round into the kitchen. 

Nines chuckled quietly to himself as he stood and went and sat on the sofa. Gavin joined him mere moments later, snuggling into Nines’ side as he settled down and turned on the TV and logged onto Netflix. 

An hour passed and just like their first time, the movie wound up being forgotten rather quickly. 

The two of them talked instead; setting out boundaries for their new kind-of-boyfriends-dating relationship. Gavin had asked to keep their working and private lives separate for the time being and Nines agreed. Nines eyed the film that was still playing on the TV, why it hadn’t been switched off yet was beyond him. He squeezed Gavin softly and gently rested his chin on top of Gavin's head which caused the man to roll his eyes. 

“I know I cannot eat, but would you be interested in going out for dinner?” Nines asked. 

Gavin gave his head a gentle shake which managed to dislodge Nines from the top of it. 

“Sure.” Gavin said. 

He stretched out and grabbed the remote off the coffee table. He switched off the TV before he wiggled out of Nines’ arms and made his way towards the bedroom. 

“Just gotta change real quick and we can go.” Gavin said with a smirk as he disappeared through the door. 

A few minutes later and Gavin was ready. He had changed his sweatpants for the tight black jeans that he almost wore earlier, and had simply slung a black leather jacket over his t-shirt. He walked over, pulled up Nines off the sofa and led him over and out through the front door, it locking shut automatically behind them. 

The two of them walked through the underground parking garage to his car. It was now early evening; the day was soon over and Gavin had completely failed to notice that his blockers hadn’t been delivered. 

He had taken his last remaining pills that morning. 

** _ TICK TOCK GAVIN _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Gavin, watch out! Neil stopped your blockers! Oh fuck, he has airpods in, he can't hear us!"
> 
> (Next chapters Sunday!)


	23. Chapter 23

Gavin sat in his car. 

He eyed the clock on his dashboard nervously, he creased his brow, sweat steadily forming on his forehead as 07.55 blinked at him mockingly. 

He had five minutes before he was late, he bit his lip and pulled out his phone and scrolled down to Nines’ number. He jabbed the call button, held it up to his ear and prayed... 

It went straight to voicemail. 

_ Shit. _

His face dropped. 

It was technically a new month, which meant that the Captain was going to have his monthly debriefing for all departments at exactly 8am. Fowler would kill him if he missed it and it was too late to call in sick now. 

He breathed in deep through his nose. All he could smell was his deodorant and perfume, and underneath that, the faint smell of the shower gel he had used in the shower this morning. 

_ Can I even smell my own scent? __Fuck. FUCK. _

Gavin forced himself to leave his car and he quickly made his way towards the building. 

_ Don’t stop, just go straight to the debriefing. _

His legs carried him automatically up the stairs, through the station and towards the meeting room. 

_ Don’t stop. _

Someone wished him a good morning and he just grunted. 

_ Don’t stop. _

He pushed the door open to the meeting room with his hip, thankfully he wasn’t late as Fowler had yet to arrive, but he was the last one there who wasn’t Police Captain. People eyed him as he stared blankly around the room, he noticed Tina’s confused face before he spotted Nines who smiled at him curtly, motioning to an empty chair beside him. 

He had saved him a seat and he was sat with Hank and Connor. 

_ Really? Next to Connor and fuckin’ Hank? _

Gavin made his way over and sat down stiffly in his seat, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets as he shrank into the chair. 

“You look like fucking shit, Reed.” Hank grunted. 

Gavin shot him a glare but ignored him; one of his legs started to bounce slightly as he waited. 

_ Fowler needs to hurry the fuck up. _

He breathed in through his nose and he could smell almost everything; the coffee some people had brought with them, the impatience that hung in the air like rain, the sugary sweetness from the box of doughnuts that was open at the front of the room. 

He scrunched up his nose and something entirely different pricked at his nostrils. 

_ Alpha_. 

Clean, crisp, confident, powerful; two distinct yet familiar scents that were almost overpowering - he realised they were Nines’ and Hank’s scents. Hank smelt earthy yet fresh, almost like a forest after rain. Whereas Nines was like spent gunpowder caught in a summer’s breeze, dangerous yet somehow comforting. 

It’s not like they were anything new, Gavin could always smell scents. On blockers however, he was offered a degree of control and was able to keep them, as well as everything else omega, at a short arm’s length. He was able to keep everything about his secondary-gender in relative check and not have it rule his life. 

But now that he didn’t have any to take... 

Alpha clawed its way slowly through his brain, curling loosely around the omega in him in a way that both terrified and soothed him simultaneously - the control was gone. 

He breathed in through his mouth and breathed out again. 

_ Your biology doesn’t control you; you can do this. _

Gavin noticed Nines was watching him carefully, a glint of something hard was in his steel-grey eyes as Gavin shot him a small lopsided smirk. Before either of them could say anything, Fowler burst quickly into the room and silence settled fast over everyone present. The Captain cast a quick glance over people’s faces before he walked over to the podium that stood against the far wall. 

_ Saved by Fowler. Who’d have fuckin’ thought? _

The debriefing seemed to crawl by and Gavin wasn’t even paying attention. 

He leg hadn’t stopped bouncing. He chewed at the inside of his cheek. He sneaked a peak at his phone, it had been ten minutes since the debrief had started and it usually lasted an hour. He curled his hands into fists inside his pockets. Alpha kept itching at his nostrils. He chewed harder on his cheek. 

_Nines knows. I bet he knows._   
_Fuck, he’s an alpha, of course he knows! He can probably smell me by now!_

_Alpha. Nines is an alpha._   
_Has Nines always smelt so good? So calming? So-_

“REED?!!!” 

Fowler’s angry shout caused Gavin to snap back into himself. He noticed that the Captain was glaring at him from the podium, as well as being stared at by several people who were seated as well. He cleared his throat. 

“Yes sir?” Gavin grunted. 

“So fucking nice of you to join us.” Fowler said in a pointed tone. 

A few quiet sniggers rippled through the room. 

_ Don’t blush, don’t you fucking do it. _

Gavin took his hands out of his pockets, crossed his arms over his chest in an exaggerated manner as he fixed the Captain with a hard stare. 

“I was asking for an update on your case.” Fowler continued. 

“Nines is right fuckin’ there.” Gavin mumbled under his breath as he narrowed his eyes and looked at the floor. 

“I’m sorry?” Fowler asked. 

“I said, what would you like to know, _sir_?” Gavin said in a loud voice. 

Gavin flashed him a hollow smile and Fowler glared at him. 

“Yours is the last update before we can move on, so do everyone here a favour and stop being difficult.” Fowler said in a warning tone, a hard glint in his eyes backed up his words. 

The room filled with more stifled sniggers. 

_ Why the fuck is Fowler riding my goddamn dick so hard? I bet he can smell me too. Everyone here knows, __that’s why they’re laughing, __they can smell my scent, smell- _

Gavin scowled before he stood swiftly and told everyone about their progress, or lack thereof, after they had lost any grip they had on their main suspect. 

“You and Nines pair up with Hank and Connor for today since they’ve also come to a halt on theirs. A fresh perspective never hurt anybody.” Fowler said as he stared Gavin down. 

Gavin’s face soured. 

“Something to say, Reed?” Fowler asked plainly. 

“No, sir.” Gavin grumbled. 

“Good, that settles it then.” Fowler said as he flicked through his papers on the podium. 

Gavin sat down, face pulled into a grimace as he held himself tightly. 

His leg slowly started to bounce again. His thoughts drifted as the Captain continued the debrief. He checked his phone again. _8.40_. 20 more minutes. He could last 20 more minutes. His stomach rumbled. After waking up and finding out he didn’t have any medication to take, he had gotten so worked up that he had forgotten breakfast. He sucked at his bottom lip. 

_ Fuck__, __I’m hungry. __I can’t f__uckin’ face __Hank and Connor on an empty stomach__ for five __hours!__ Fucking Shit! _

His eyes drifted over towards Hank. The man’s face was pulled into a dark scowl, apparently he wasn’t best pleased with today’s arrangements either. 

_ Haha, __fuckin’ __prick. _

He sucked in a breath through his nose and the immediate alpha scent that pricked at his nostrils quickly doused any rising cockiness he felt. He bit on his bottom lip. Bounced his leg harder. Shrank further into his chair. Suddenly people were standing, gathering their things and leaving. He blinked. 

The debriefing was finally over. 

“Meet upstairs in one of the conference rooms in 15?” Hank said as he stood with a stretch. 

Gavin stood quickly. He rolled his shoulders. Tried to ease the tension in his body. He felt like a taught wire, ready to snap. Hank raised an eyebrow at him and fixed him with a narrow stare. Gavin felt Hank’s gaze wrap itself around the pit of his stomach and nerves mixed with his hunger in a way that made him feel giddy. Gavin shrugged. 

“Yeah, _whatever_.” His voice sounded distant even to himself. 

He made a beeline towards the box of doughnuts. Relief flooded through him when he saw that there were still some left. He picked up a few and immediately smushed half of one into his mouth. He chewed it down greedily and shoved the rest into his mouth when he felt a familiar presence at his back. 

He turned and gave Nines a sheepish grin around the doughnut that was crammed in his mouth. 

Nines’ gaze flickered briefly over his mouth before he looked him steadily in the eyes, arms clasped gently behind his back like always. 

“You rang me earlier. Is everything okay?” Nines asked. 

Gavin gulped down the doughnut and bit quickly into another one. He eyed Nines as he chewed and after a few moments, Nines stiffened, a knowing glint flashing quickly in his eye. Gavin finished his other doughnut and Nines’ alpha scent slowly crept its way around his brain like a comforting blanket that he desperately wanted to shrug off. 

Gavin blinked. He felt a little lightheaded. This was too much all at once. 

_ I’m suffocating, I can’t deal with this, I can’t- _

It wasn’t this bad when he had to stop taking his medication to allow his body to reacclimatise itself each year, so why did he feel like he was drowning under a bombardment of sensations he couldn’t deal with now? 

_ Y’know that dream where you turn up to school in your underwear and everyone knows but you and they fucking laugh at you?   
__This is your fuckin’ underwear dream, idiot. _

Gavin hastily grabbed Nines by the elbow and led him out of the room. They quickly walked through the station before Gavin suddenly stopped. He glanced quickly around himself and once satisfied no one was watching, pushed the both of them into the men’s bathroom. 

He quickly checked to make sure they were alone and then he locked the door. 

Gavin strode into the center of the room and stopped. He stood stiffly with his back towards Nines and he closed his eyes. He breathed in deep through his nose - the faint smell of bleach tickled his nostrils - and he breathed out through his mouth. 

He wrapped his arms around himself. 

_ Breathe. _

“This what you called me about, isn’t it?” Nines’ calm voice enveloped itself around Gavin’s frayed nerves like water. 

Gavin felt Nines at his back but he had made no effort to touch him. 

_ Always so patient, always so understanding. _

He let out a hard sigh as he willed himself to relax. 

_ “ _I... uh... for some reason my medication never got delivered yesterday.” Gavin mumbled in a quiet voice. 

He shoved his hands angrily into his pockets and turned to face Nines with a defiant stare. The compassionate steel-grey eyes that met him made his chest ache. 

“Gavin, there’s nothing be ashamed of.” Nines stated, voice still painfully calm. 

He clenched his hands into fists inside his pockets, nails digging painfully into the flesh of his palms. His bottom lip trembled as he cast his gaze downwards, his inner voice twisted into his mother as words from years ago filled his head.

_ You’re nothing but a filthy little omega. Who could ever love you? You make me sick, you fucking little slu- _

A comforting hand on his cheek quieted his thoughts and stopped any potential tears from forming. He closed his eyes and snuggled deeper into the warm touch and Nines immediately crowded into his personal space. Gavin rested his head on Nines’ shoulder and he felt Nines carefully wrap his arms around him. 

They stood there in silence, the action alone spoke enough for them both. 

_ Don’t worry, Gavin. You’re safe, I’ve got you. _

Gavin pushed himself off of Nines who smiled at him gently, arms once again behind his back as he stood. 

“Your scent is faint but it will grow stronger. I didn’t realise blockers wore off so quickly.” Nines said. 

“Yeah, well, that’s biology for you.” Gavin grunted. 

“In that conference room, Hank and Connor will eventually be able to scent you as well, if not immediately.” Nines explained carefully. 

“I guess it's too late to go home sick?” Gavin sighed. 

“I do not think Fowler would be best pleased if you went home.” Nines agreed. 

Gavin glared at him and Nines just raised an eyebrow. He opened his mouth to say something but thought the better of it and ended up just pouting angrily instead. Fear settled in the pit of Gavin’s stomach as he wrapped his arms around himself, instinctively trying to make himself smaller. He looked Nines in the eye, the pleading in them betrayed the anger he wore as a front and nothing more. 

_ I need you to take control. Tell me everything is going to be okay. Please. Please. Please. Plea- _

Nines stepped closer to Gavin. 

“Did you eat breakfast this morning?” Nines asked coolly. 

Gavin blinked in confusion but said nothing as he shook his head. 

“We have ten minutes until we have to meet Hank and Connor upstairs. Stay here and try to calm down, and when you’re ready, I’ll meet you upstairs.” Nines said calmly. 

“Nines, they’re gonna_ fucking _know! They’re gonna scent me almost immediat-” A firm hand on his shoulder stopped Gavin in his tracks. 

“They are. But I’ll be there and we’ll deal with it. _Together_.” Nines said simply. 

Gavin closed his eyes and breathed. Nines’ hand was still firm on his shoulder and it managed to ground him slightly. 

“You won’t deal with this on your own, I promise.” Nines’ voice was gentle in the silence. 

_ I’ll be there for you. Trust me_. 

Gavin breathed deep one last time before he opened his eyes. 

“Okay.” Gavin said quietly. 

-

Gavin eyed Hank and Connor through the glass. He was waiting outside in the corridor for Nines and he bit his lip nervously as he pulled out his phone. 

> _ where the fck are u???? _

“Behind you.” Nines called out. 

Gavin turned and saw Nines walking towards him with a paper bag and coffee cup in either hand. He stopped in front of him, held them out and Gavin took them from him without complaint. He sniffed the cup gingerly before he took a long drink - the coffee was strong, hot and just what he needed. 

“You’re late.” Gavin grumbled as he fixed him with a sly stare from behind his cup. 

“I’d hardly constitute one minute as being late.” Nines stated coolly. 

Gavin snorted and Nines relaxed, fixing the man with a kind smile. 

“Ready?” Nines asked quietly. 

Gavin gave him a tense nod and Nines smiled. 

Nines pushed open the glass door and stepped inside and Gavin watched as he greeted Hank and Connor warmly. Hank pulled Nines into a friendly one-armed hug and Connor patted him warmly on a shoulder. It was nice, it was friendly and Gavin knew the atmosphere would change almost immediately when he entered. 

Gavin took another gulp of his coffee and the bitterness calmed his nerves. His face hardened with determination as he gripped the handle of the door and pushed his way inside. 

“We were startin’ to think you got cold feet, Reed.” Hank barked with a laugh. 

Gavin scowled as he shot Hank the finger and Hank just laughed again. 

“As charming as ever.” Hank said with a shake of his head. 

“Bite me, Anderson. The quicker we sit down and do what-fuckin’-ever, the quicker we can all go our separate ways.” Gavin growled. 

“I’m amazed you’ve managed to put with him this long, Nines. I really am.” Hank said with a sigh as he ignored Gavin. 

Gavin cursed under his breath as Hank pulled Nines to one side and began talking in a hushed whisper. Gavin sat in the seat that was closest to him with a tut and leant back. He stretched his legs out under the table as he fished whatever it was Nines had got him out from the paper bag. He pulled out something round and wrapped in foil, and luckily, it was still warm. He unwrapped it quickly and saw it was a bagel. He picked it up and licked the cream cheese that was escaping from one side before he greedily took a mouthful, scowling as he saw that Connor was watching him carefully. 

“Take a fuckin’ picture, it’ll last longer.” Gavin mumbled angrily around a chunk of half-eaten bagel. 

“He would, but he doesn’t want to break his phone and void the warranty.” Hank quipped. 

Gavin almost choked, coughing as he glared angrily over at all three of them. 

Nines made his way over and carefully sat down next to him. Gavin narrowed his eyes and watched as Connor whispered something to Hank and as they were talking, he felt Nines by his ear. 

“Hank has agreed to be civil. So please, do the same.” Nines whispered to him quietly. 

Gavin straightened himself in his chair with a scowl. Connor and Hank were still standing and talking quietly to themselves. Gavin eyed them wearily as he pulled out his phone and hastily typed something. He flashed it over in Nines’ direction. 

_ YOU AND HANK WEREN’T TALKING ABOUT__, Y’KNOW__? _

Nines leant close again. 

“No.” Nines’ voice was calm in his ear. 

Nines straightened himself and clasped his hands together on top of the table. The two of them waited patiently for Hank and Connor to join them. 

Connor caught Nines’ eye. 

_ “__Nines? You know, don’t you? About Gavin?"_

_ “__Yes, Connor, I do. All I ask is that if you have to say anything, please, keep it respectful."_

Hank and Connor finally sat opposite them, Hank spreading out various files between them as he did. Connor mirrored Nines, sitting patiently at Hank’s side as the man in question leant back in his chair and gently clasped his hands together behind his head, looking between Gavin and Nines slyly. 

“You snooze, you lose. You’re helping us with ours first. After lunch, we can take a crack at yours.” Hank said as he smiled broadly at them and gestured to the folders on the table. 

Hank leant forward, nose wrinkling as he did and Gavin swore his heart missed a beat. He hastily took another bite of his bagel and braced himself, but nothing came. Hank was now resting with arms crossed on top of the table, head in one hand as he looked at them both expectantly. 

“Of course, Hank.” Nines said politely as he too leant forward. 

Connor and Gavin followed suit and soon all four them were resolutely poring over the files on the table. 

Hank and Connor were still working the same Red Ice case from about a month ago. They were closing in on their suspects and but just needed to pinpoint their base of operations. 

A few hours passed and all they had managed to accomplish was to spread out to various points in the room. Hank was busying pinning various papers to a wall when Gavin crept up and stood gingerly beside him. 

Gavin leafed through some papers that were pinned closest to him. They were crime scene photos, Gavin recognised them as they were from where their shared victim was found. He sucked in a hard breath as he rubbed his hand over his eyes. 

“No offence, Hank, but honestly? This is all starting to look the same to me.” Gavin grunted as he leafed through more pinned papers. 

Hank swatted away his hands with an annoyed huff. 

“Fuckin’ A, Reed. You’re really rollin’ ‘em out today,_ Jesus_.” Hank mumbled as he eyed him angrily. 

Gavin held his gaze and ignored the niggling need to submit that started to tug at his insides. 

“Yeah, well? Fuck you. I don’t see you comin’ up with anything.” Gavin growled. 

Something dark glinted in Hank’s eyes and Gavin immediately got the sense he had crossed some sort of line. Hank leant carefully back against the table as he crossed his arms and fixed Gavin with a calculating stare. 

“Aren’t omegas supposed to be, I dunno, more submissive and less... angry?” Hank asked loudly in a smug tone as a sly grin spread across his face. 

Gavin’s eyes widened in shock and time seemed to stop as everyone’s attention in the room focused on him. Gavin’s eyes darted between everyone; Hank, Connor, Nines, back to Hank. Sweat started to form on his brow and suddenly everything felt too constricting. He needed to leave. Needed to take off his jacket. Needed space. 

_Has it always been this hot in here? _

Hank barked out a laugh which pulled Gavin from his thoughts and he watched, mouth hanging open lamely as Hank stood and walked over to him. Hank clapped Gavin hard on the back with enough force that he jumped. 

“Relax, kid. I can assure you that no one here cares that you’re an omega.” Hank said gruffly as he fixed Gavin with a kind stare. 

Gavin stood painfully straight as he glared at Hank, red started to colour his cheeks but he didn’t say anything. 

“Hey, no. Come on, Reed. You’re fine. Everything’s fine. I just... honestly, if I didn’t say anything soon, it was going to drive me up the goddamn wall.” Hank explained. 

“We both scented you as soon as you walked in earlier, Detective.” Connor’s calm voice came from behind them. 

The room seemed to relax a fraction as they all looked at one another. Gavin caught Nines’ attention; he was stood calmly next to Connor, hands behind his back like always. He said nothing but looked at Gavin with a patient reassurance. 

_ There is no danger here, Gavin. You’re safe. I promise. _

“I’m actually surprised that Hank managed to contain himself this long.” Connor teased lightly. 

Hank fixed Connor with a pout. 

“Hey, I can behave when I want to.” Hank grumbled with a laugh. 

Hank quietened as he shifted his focus back onto Gavin. 

“I don’t know about you guys and no - Connor and Nines, you two don’t count - but I am fuckin’ hungry. Lunch break, Reed?” Hank asked. 

“That’s the first agreeable thing you’ve said all day.” Gavin answered. 

Hank fixed Gavin with a doubtful look and Gavin just shrugged. 

“I’ll order to the station. Whatta ya fancy?” Hank grunted. 

-

Hank popped down a greasy paper bag onto the table and Gavin eyed it queasily. 

“I didn’t hear you offer any fuckin’ suggestions, Reed.” Hank grunted as he sat down opposite him. 

“I did! I phuckin’ said, “please none of that shit from _Chicken Feed _” and whadda ya do?” Gavin snapped. 

“Oh? You did? How about that.” Hank said with a shrug as he started to unwrap his burger. 

He took a bite and started to chew smugly as a sly smile spread across his face. Gavin was about to clamber out of his chair when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Another bag appeared in front of Gavin and his head snapped up to see Nines peering down at him calmly. 

Hank just laughed and Gavin shot him a middle finger as he quickly pulled out a salad box. 

“Me and Connor will be back in an hour or so.” Nines said curtly as he left and joined Connor who was waiting for him outside in the hall. 

The two men waved Nines goodbye as they dug into their respective meals. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Hank fixed Gavin with a thoughtful stare. 

“Ya know, Reed?” Hank said around a mouthful of fries. 

“What?” Gavin grunted. 

“I would never have pegged you for a vegetarian.” Hank said in a distant voice. 

Gavin barked out a sharp laugh in surprise at Hank's statement, it wasn't the one that he’d been expecting. 

“Would never have pegged you as an omega either, but now that I think about it, it actually makes perfect sense.” Hank continued. 

Gavin swallowed his food as he fixed Hank with a narrow stare. _There it was. _

“Whys that?” Gavin asked in a hard voice. 

Hank fixed him with a judgmental look. 

“I mean, in case you didn’t notice... you’re kind of an emotional asshole” Hank said a matter-of-factly. 

Gavin glared at him. 

“And _you’re _not an asshole?” He countered defensively. 

“Seriously? Reed, half the guys in this station can’t stand you because you’re a hot-headed prick.” Hank grunted. 

Hank paused as he ate some fries and watched Gavin out of the corner of his eye, the man just jabbed moodily at his salad. Since there was no sarcastic retort, Hank took it as agreement. 

“So, what happened? For all the years I’ve worked with you, I thought you were a beta.” Hank pressed. 

He continued to carefully watch Gavin, waiting to see if he had pushed too far into territory Gavin wasn’t comfortable with. He watched as Gavin seemed to let out a long sigh and after the tension left his body, he seemed deflated somehow, smaller. 

It was Gavin but he lacked any of his usual brash stand-offishness, it was strange. 

“Someone cancelled my medication.” Gavin huffed quietly as he stared resolutely at his salad, readying his fork for another mouthful. 

“Medication?” Hank’s voice came out harsher than intended. 

The harsh tone made Gavin look Hank sadly in the eye. 

“Yeah... I uh... take blockers.” Gavin mumbled quietly. 

“_Oh, _right. Makes sense.” Hank agreed. 

The agreement seemed to relax Gavin a fraction but for some reason, Hank couldn’t shake the fact that some random somebody changing classified medical information should be nigh impossible. 

“You sure someone cancelled them?” Hank asked bluntly. 

“You really fuckin’ think I’d just randomly choose to stop taking my blockers?” Gavin snapped back. 

Gavin slipping back into his usual attitude seemed to settle something deep inside Hank; seeing Gavin acting unsure of himself, being submissive, so... _omega_ was something that was going to take getting used to. 

Gavin continued to glare at Hank until he relaxed slightly with an annoyed shake of his head. The two men sat in silence as they finished their lunches and after a while, Hank cleared his throat. 

“Your suspect. The one that slipped you by, think it could’ve been him?” Hank asked as he looked at Gavin thoughtfully. 

Gavin hesitated for a second. 

That Neil could access his personal medical databases due to working at LifeLine had completely slipped his mind. But now that Hank mentioned it, it jumped out as clear as day and Sophia’s words echoed in his mind. 

_ “Ever since you visited that day, Neil became obsessed with you.” _

Gavin mentally kicked himself. 

Hank and Gavin swapped a strange look as Connor and Nines stepped back into the conference room. Nines had his arms full of files. 

“Did you two play nice?” Connor asked in a slightly condescending tone. 

Hank rolled up a napkin and threw it at him. Connor just rolled his eyes as he tidied away their case files from the middle of the table and when he was done, he went and sat down next to Hank. 

“_Play nice_. Fuck. You believe these two, Reed?” Hank said loudly as leant back and kicked his feet up on the table, pointedly ignoring Connor at his side. 

“I’m pretty sure Nines could kill me in my sleep whenever he wanted, so I’m not gonna say anything.” Gavin said plainly. 

“I could indeed kill you in your sleep, Gavin. I’m so pleased that you’ve kept that in mind and you’re behaving.” Nines said in a cool voice as he sorted through the files. 

Hank barked out a sharp laugh and Nines looked up and shot Gavin a grin. Gavin pushed down the _very _omega reaction of being pleased that Nines was pleased and just shook his head as a coy smile crossed his lips. 

Nines spread out the relevant files on the table and sat down next to Gavin. Just like before lunch, they all started to pore through the files, except this time they were from Gavin and Nines’ case. 

Hours passed again before anyone said anything. 

Hank was pacing around the room, leafing through a file. 

“Uh, no offence, Reed... but this is all starting to look the same.” Hank said tiredly as he shot Gavin a sly smile. 

Gavin threw an empty plastic cup at him in annoyance which just caused Hank to burst into laughter. Silence settled over the room once more as Hank started to pace again. After a while, Connor cleared his throat which caused everyone to stop and look at him. 

“Nines, when you were left alone with Amelia when you both went to LifeLine, she mentioned something about seeing another RK unit from CyberLife.” Connor said slowly as he placed the file down in middle of the table for everyone to see. 

It was a transcript of their conversation and Connor tapped his finger to the exact moment he was talking about. 

“You also seem to think that there is possible android involvement.” Connor continued as everyone crowded around the file. 

Nines straightened and fixed Connor with cool stare. Hank and Gavin soon followed suit. 

“Seems like you might wanna go back and see that prick Kamski again. It looks like he has more to tell you.” Hank said as he fixed Gavin and Nines with a pointed stare. 


	24. Chapter 24

Neil leant against the hood of his car, the smoke from his cigarette he held in his hand was getting carried away by the crisp night breeze. He eyed the full moon that hung large in the night sky and took another drag from his cigarette, flicking the ash lazily into Detroit river. 

Ever since Neil had had to start evading the police, they had to be smart and begin to change their meeting places. Tonight, it was an abandoned dock north of Belle Isle and Neil gazed at CyberLife Tower that stood tauntingly proud across the river. 

His partner was late. 

Neil took one last drag of his cigarette before he threw into the water. He carefully reached into his jacket and pulled out a phone. He pulled up the camera and snapped a picture of the moon. 

He heard another car pull up somewhere behind him. A door opened and closed and the sound of footsteps got closer before they stopped. 

“You’re late.” Neil said in a hard tone, focus still on his phone. 

“Kamski held me up at CyberLife. I apologise, it won’t happen again.” The male voice responded. 

“_Kamski_.” Neil repeated mockingly. 

Neil started to carefully crop the picture he had taken until only the moon was visible. 

“Unless you’ve found any more potential candidates, I think it’s time we moved on Amelia.” The voice said firmly. 

“You’re becoming bold.” Neil said in a cold tone. 

An uneasy silence fell between them. 

“But I agree.” Neil continued. 

He pulled up the phone’s contact list and it consisted of just a single number. He tapped on it and opened a new message. 

“What about Reed?” The voice asked, an impatient edge to the question. 

Something dark twisted at Neil's insides. _Gavin_. 

“The Detective has his purpose, you’ll see.” Neil said simply. 

Neil attached the photo and hit send. 

“I’ll contact you when we should move.” Neil said with finality. 

“Of course. Until then.” The voice simply responded. 

Neil heard footsteps as his partner went back to his car. A beep drew his attention back to the phone, it was a reply. 

> _ wrong fckin number pal!!!!!! _

He placed the phone back carefully inside his jacket before he turned on his heel and got into his own car. 

-

Gavin's phone pinged and he frowned as he hit pause on the remote. He walked over to the kitchen and retrieved his phone from the breakfast bar and eyed the message wearily. 

> _ Hey __Reed__, its Hank. Nines gave me your number, hope that’s ok. Just wanted to say, it was? nice? seeing you be less of an asshole today, who knew it all it took was a misplacement of some blockers???? _

Gavin scowled but his anger quickly dissipated. 

> _ u tell anyone im an omega before i do and this “““bromance””” __is over _

A few moments later and he got a reply. 

> _ Your needy ass wishes this was a bromance! I think we’ve moved up to acquittances at best!_

_ “__Needy ass"_Gavin was pretty sure that that was some sly dig at him being an omega and he pouted as he threw his phone back down on the counter. He began to stomp his way moodily back to the couch when another ping stopped him in his tracks. 

He huffed loudly as he turned on his heel and stomped back over to his phone. 

_ If that’s Hank again, I fuckin’ swear. _

He picked up his phone and a look of confusion crossed his face as he looked at the message. 

An unknown number had sent him a picture of what looked to be tonight’s full moon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin in the last chapter: huh, maybe... maybe this isn't so bad  
Neil in this chapter: hey Gavin ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> (next chapters Wednesday!)


	25. Chapter 25

Nines regarded Elijah’s office with disinterest. 

Much like the first time, the intended effect of the room’s arrangement was lost on Nines - the spacious layout, the minimalist décor, the large imposing desk in front of a view that made Detroit seem almost insignificant – all were meant to further enhance the power of one man. 

However, since meeting Elijah privately, Nines thought it strange that he still chose to embrace such public displays of power and control; it was all very_ alpha_. The sound of footsteps drew Nines from his thoughts and he turned to see Elijah walking hurriedly towards him. The man stopped in front of him with a smile and held out a hand which Nines shook firmly. 

“Nines! This is an unexpected surprise, what can I help you with?” Elijah’s voice was light and friendly. 

“I’m afraid this isn’t a social visit; I have further questions with regards to our case.” Nines replied stiffly. 

Nines clasped his hands behind his back as he watched Elijah coolly, the man’s friendly demeanour seemed to dampen slightly as he moved to match Nines’ detached and professional manner. 

“Of course, Detective. Shall we sit down?” Elijah said and gestured towards his desk. 

Nines thought it strange that Elijah didn’t offer to take him to the smaller room like he had last time, but didn’t say anything as he rose an eyebrow. Elijah stared at him with an unreadable expression and Nines couldn’t help but scent him; the man’s alpha scent was strong and undeniable, he smelt almost like he was going into rut. 

“Elijah, if this is an... inconvenient time, I can come back.” Nines said quietly. 

Elijah stared at him blankly for a few moments before realisation crossed his face and he blushed slightly in embarrassment. 

“Oh. I’m sorry, it didn’t even cross my min- I’ll be fine, just give me a few minutes.” Elijah rambled as he moved towards his desk. 

Nines watched in confusion as the man took a few deep breaths to center himself before he turned back to look at him. Elijah saw Nines’ visible confusion and just laughed as he shook his head gently. 

“Before you got here, I was called down to deal with a... uh, rather insistent omega colleague who was adamant that they weren’t about to go into their heat in mere hours.” Elijah explained carefully. 

A knowing look flashed quickly between the two alphas. 

“I’ll be fine. I can control myself, but still, you know how it is. I apologise in advance if I seem a bit... stand-offish.” Elijah continued slowly. 

“How is the omega?” Nines asked. 

“Fine, on their way home as we speak.” Elijah said quietly as he flashed a kind smile. 

Something relaxed inside Nines and he smiled back. The two of the stood in silence for a few minutes before Elijah seemed to shake himself from his thoughts. 

“So, how can I help you?” He asked firmly. 

Nines settled back into his cool professionalism. 

“Do you have other RK units working here?” Nines asked bluntly. 

Elijah blinked. 

“Yes.” Elijah stated. 

“How many?” Nines asked coolly. 

“Just one.” Elijah answered with a shrug. 

Nines faltered as something strange niggled at his thought processes. Elijah regarded Nines patiently, a knowing smile sadly crossed his face as he watched the android struggle. 

“Surely Connor must have told you that CyberLife mass produced his model-type?” Elijah asked carefully. 

“He did, yes.” Nines answered slowly. 

A knowing glint flashed in Elijah’s eyes as he watched Nines struggle further. 

“You’re the only 900 unit Amanda managed to make before the revolution, and once I came back, the board decided it should remain that way for the foreseeable future.” Elijah stated simply. 

Elijah watched in silent fascination as Nines seemed to slowly regain his control; even machines that had built to be the best were still prone to the most human of experiences now that they were deviant. To see Nines grappling with an almost existential crisis was strangely reassuring. 

“Amanda?” Nines asked, confusion clear in his voice. 

“Ah. I’m not surprised Connor hasn’t told you about her, since they parted on less than... _amicable _terms. You want to know who the board replaced me with when they forced me out?” Elijah asked, hard edge to his voice as he strode over to his desk. 

He quickly opened a drawer and pulled something out. Elijah then strode back over to Nines and held up his hand; a sleek black stick - a drive of some sort - was held firmly between two of his fingers. 

“Nines, meet Amanda.” Elijah said coolly. 

Nines shot Elijah a look before the man shrugged and extended his hand, holding out the stick which Nines took gingerly. Nines held the drive between his thumb and index finger and it seemed to thrum against his touch, his skin retracting involuntarily against the black metal. Nines’ eyes widened before he hastily handed it back to Elijah. The man rose an eyebrow but said nothing as he shoved the drive quickly into a pocket. 

The two of them looked at each other for a moment; Elijah allowing Nines to regain his composure. 

“Only one other RK unit?” Nines asked. 

“Yes.” Elijah answered. 

“And they work for CyberLife, correct?” 

“They do.” 

“Do they liaise regularly with employees from LifeLine?” 

“They do, yes.” 

“Is Neil Clarke among those they work with?” 

“Yes.” 

“And you failed to mention this earlier because?” 

Elijah looked at Nines with a hard expression. 

“You failed to ask.” 

Nines faltered slightly but quickly regained his composure. 

“What’s their name?” 

“Cole.” 

“Do you work with him personally?” 

“I do, yes.” 

“When did you last see him?” 

“Yesterday.” 

“Could you provide a home address?” 

“I can but I doubt it will be of any use.” 

“Why?” 

“He said that after he finished yesterday, he was going to go straight to the airport. He’s out of town for two weeks on vacation. I’m afraid you’ve just missed him.” 

Elijah looked at Nines with a sorry expression for a few moments before he turned on his heel and went back to his desk. After a minute, he returned with a slip of paper which he held out kindly. 

“He gets back on the 16th. Sorry I can’t offer you more.” Elijah said with a sad smile. 

Nines took it; the address written on it was for an apartment complex somewhere in central Detroit. 

“Is there anything else, Detective?” Elijah asked patiently as he clasped his hands behind his back. 

“I believe this is plenty. Thank you.” Nines said courteously as he folded the paper and slipped it into a jacket pocket. 

The two of them smiled at each other before Nines turned on his heel and made his way to leave. Before he left the office however, he stopped suddenly and turned back to face Elijah, who was already back at work at his desk. A strange expression settled on Nines’ face as he watched him, LED circling wildly at his temple. 

“Why does Gavin hate being an omega?” Nines called out. 

Elijah stopped what he was doing and looked up at him. He settled back in his chair, watching Nines slyly for a few moments before he got up and carefully made his way over to him. Elijah stopped in front of Nines and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, glancing at Nines out of the corner of an eye. 

After a few moments, Elijah sighed heavily, seemingly pulling himself from his thoughts. 

“I can’t tell you, it’s something he’ll have to tell you himself, Nines. I hope you understand.” Elijah said in a sad tone. 

“But you know, don’t you?” Nines continued. 

Elijah hesitated. 

“Being an omega might be something that’s becoming more and more accepted but it hasn’t always been the case, Nines.” Elijah explained. 

Nines knew the history; knew that until about 15 years ago, being an omega was essentially a societal death sentence. Whilst the bigotry still remained, more and more people were now moving towards all secondary-gender equality. Nines didn’t need a history lesson, he just needed to better understand Gavin’s personal struggles so that he could better support him in times of need. 

Nines didn’t want to call Gavin _his_ omega just yet, but he also couldn’t help the very alpha need to protect that seemed to arise whenever they were close. 

The two alphas looked at each other coolly. 

“Why are you asking me this, Nines?” Elijah asked curtly as he eyed him carefully. 

“Gavin is waiting outside in the foyer, perhaps it would be best for you to see for yourself, so to speak.” Nines explained in a hard voice as he started to walk towards where Gavin was waiting. 

Elijah hastily started after him and after a few moments, Gavin came into view. 

He was sat on the bench, arms crossed lazily over his chest, a leg bouncing from impatience as he waited. He caught sight of the two of them and quickly stood with stretch, a confused look crossed his face as they stopped in front of him. 

“Nines, you know I can’t talk to Elijah in any official capacity.” Gavin mumbled quickly. 

“Relax, Elijah simply wished to say hello to his brother.” Nines said coolly as he stood between the two men. 

Gavin looked at Nines and then looked at Elijah, he knew Nines was lying but didn’t say anything as he fidgeted slightly with his jacket sleeves. He watched as a knowing look crept its way over Elijah’s face and Gavin crossed his arms with a scowl. 

“Gavin, what the fuck?” Elijah whispered. 

“I _know_.” Gavin bit back. 

“What happened?” Elijah asked as he fixed Gavin with a hard look. 

Gavin’s eyes flashed angry for a second before he softened himself under Elijah’s gaze. He rubbed at the back of his neck nervously as he bit his bottom lip. 

“Someone changed my medical records. I, uh, rang the pharmacy this morning but they can’t do anything to change it.” Gavin explained quietly. 

Elijah sucked in a hard breath as his irritation grew, eyes darting quickly between his brother and Nines. He noticed that Gavin seemed to retreat further into himself as he fidgeted under his scrutiny. 

“I’m sorry.” Gavin mumbled as he avoided his gaze by looking at the floor. 

His brother's unnecessary apology made him realise that Gavin thought his irritation was directed towards him and not the situation he was currently in. Gavin was simply being an omega trying to soothe a displeased alpha by seeming as nonthreatening as possible. Elijah relaxed slightly and placed a hand on Gavin’s shoulder. 

Gavin looked up carefully into his brother’s eyes. 

“I’m not angry at you.” Elijah said softly. 

Gavin seemed to relax slightly before a look of embarrassment slowly crept over his face, almost like he had finally caught on to just how omegahe was acting. Elijah could tell that the blockers Gavin took had fully worn off by now and he fixed his brother with an understanding yet sad smile. 

Gavin’s expression hardened and he looked at his brother with fierce defiance. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Elijah said simply. 

Gavin relaxed again before he caught himself and Elijah just smiled at him patiently. 

“You’ll figure all this out eventually.” Elijah said kindly. 

He hoped that Gavin would take his words as he meant them - kind and supportive, and not twist them into something he could use for more self-hatred. Omegas were just as capable as alphas and betas; Elijah had the distinct feeling that if Gavin could manage to see himself through not having blockers for a period, perhaps he would finally come to see that as well. 

“I guess.” Gavin said with a unconvinced shrug. 

Elijah noticed as Nines seemed to discreetly position himself closer to his brother and they were now stood chest to back. He also noticed how Gavin immediately seemed to relax further at Nines’ presence. 

A sly grin spread itself across Elijah’s face as he looked between them both. A blue tinge crept its way across Nines’ cheeks but he made no effort to move and Elijah just burst into friendly laughter. Gavin scowled as he looked at Elijah before he turned his head and found Nines blushing behind him. He turned back to face his brother; cheeks red with embarrassment but his eyes were defiant. 

“The fuck you laughing for, Eli?” Gavin snapped. 

“I didn’t mean anything by it. You’re both consenting adults and hey, as long as you’re happy.” Elijah said with a playful wink. 

“Oh my god. I’m going.” Gavin said simply as he threw up his hands. 

Gavin was about to grab Nines and leave before a hard stare from Elijah stopped him. 

“I’m not making any promises, but I’ll see if I can pull some strings and get you some blockers.” Elijah said in a quiet voice. 

Gavin hesitated before he flashed a soft look of thanks at his brother. Elijah smiled and watched as Gavin hastily grabbed hold of one of Nines’ arms and turned and started to march them both towards the exit. 

“What are you doing?” Elijah called after him in confusion. 

“I told you, I’m going! So, I’m taking my alpha and I’m fuckin’ leaving!” Gavin shouted back. 

“Your alpha?!” Elijah teased. 

“Fuck you, Eli!” Gavin shouted as he flashed his brother the finger from his free hand. 

He watched as the two of them bundled into the elevator; Gavin flashed him a broad grin and Elijah let out a laugh as Gavin flipped him off fondly with both hands as the doors slid closed. He pulled out his phone as he turned and made his way back towards his office. 

> _ I can see why you wanted to show me in person but Gavin still has to tell you about that himself. The fact that he’s in full blown omega-mode and hasn’t hidden away in his apartment and is out with you???? __T__rusts you enough to be there when he’s feeling his most vulnerable??? That already speaks volumes, man. _
> 
> _ I told you to be patient with him, Nines. That still stands. _
> 
> _ He’ll open up to you eventually. I’m sure of it. _

Nines read Elijah’s message and he turned to look at his partner with a small smile. 

Gavin was watching the elevator display quickly tick down to the ground floor, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet as he waited. He let out an impatient huff as he turned to look at Nines, scowling as he saw that he was already being watched. 

“What?” Gavin grunted. 

“Nothing.” Nines answered coolly. 

“Don’t you nothin’ me, tin can.” Gavin said. 

A knowing look was on Gavin’s face as he crossed his arms with a shake of his head and Nines tried his best to continue to feign his innocence. 

“Are all the alphas in my life banding together to keep an eye on me?” Gavin asked with sly grin. 

“Perhaps.” Nines teased. 

“Huh. Three alphas to keep an eye on one omega? Wow, I’m flattered.” Gavin played along. 

Nines raised an eyebrow. 

“Or should that be four, since you gave Hank my number and we seem to be friends now?” Gavin teased. 

Nines carefully leant in close to Gavin’s ear. 

“How do you know keeping an eye on you wasn’t his idea?” Nines’ whispered slyly. 

He straightened himself and he fixed Gavin with a sharp smile. Gavin looked at Nines for a few moments before he burst into dry laughter. After a few seconds, Gavin calmed down and looked at Nines coyly. 

“Okay, you’ve got game, I respect that.” Gavin said simply. 

He cast a quick glance at the elevator display, they were almost back at reception so he’d have to be fast. 

“Two can play dirty, though.” Gavin teased as he pushed himself closer towards Nines. 

He hooked his hands into the front of Nines' jacket and pulled him down, the two of them looked at each other before Gavin planted a rough but passionate kiss on Nines' lips. Gavin pulled back just as the elevator slowed to a stop and gave Nines an alluring wink before he turned back to face the doors. 

They pinged open and Gavin stepped out from the elevator liked nothing had happened. He left Nines staring after him. 

“You comin’ or what?” Gavin called back to him after a few moments. 

He eventually felt Nines behind him and he chuckled lightly to himself. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Gavin felt Nines crowd up against his back. 

“How about we continue this tonight?” The lustful want in Nines’ voice as he spoke was undeniable. 

Gavin cast a sly glance behind him as they exited the building and Nines just smiled calmly. Gavin returned his attention back to where he was walking with a shake of his head. A few moments later, he slowed down so that he was walking closer to his partner. 

“Meet you in the parking garage after our shift is over?” Gavin asked in a hushed voice. 

“Of course.” Nines answered quietly. 

They both manoeuvred themselves so they were now walking side by side, sly expressions on both of their faces as they walked together towards the car. 


	26. Chapter 26

“So, you’re telling me that you... _forgot _?” Gavin asked slowly. 

“Yes.” Nines answered simply. 

The two of them were in Gavin’s bed. 

Nines made good on his promise to accompany Gavin home when their shifts had finished. After Gavin had something to eat, they finally got around to properly watching Wall-E and by the time the movie had ended, it was late. That's when Gavin had somehow managed to convince Nines to join him in his bedroom. Next thing they knew, Gavin was in his pyjama pants, Nines was in his boxers – _you wear boxers?!!? - _ and then they were spooning up against each other under Gavin’s duvet. 

That’s when Gavin had asked Nines why he had failed to remember Amelia mentioning another RK unit, when it was from his insistence that they thought an android was also involved in the first place. 

“Why is that so hard to believe?” Nines asked simply. 

“Pffft, because you’re you. Super android or whatever.” Gavin answered sleepily. 

Gavin snuggled back deeper into Nines’ chest and he felt an arm wrap itself lightly around him. 

“Heh. I can’t believe you forgot. Wow... my... hero.” Gavin yawned. 

Gavin felt Nines pull him into a tighter embrace and plant a careful kiss on his shoulder. 

“So, you’re telling me that you wouldn’t have forgotten?” Nines’ voice was coy in his ear. 

Gavin hummed. 

“Nope.” 

Gavin felt Nines plant another kiss on his shoulder but this time as Nines pulled away, he felt the careful scrape of teeth against his skin. Gavin felt his sleepiness slip way as desire pooled itself in the pit of his stomach. 

“Hm. Somehow I don’t believe you.” Nines’ whisper was hard. 

“What? You think I’m lying?” Gavin teased. 

Nines smiled against Gavin’s skin, a chuckle escaping his lips as he carefully kissed his way up towards the back of Gavin’s neck. He stopped and angled himself so he could bury his nose into the crook of Gavin’s neck. He breathed deep, Gavin’s omega scent curled its way slowly through his nostrils; warm and gentle, he smelt almost like spiced sandalwood. Nines also picked up the undeniable scent of arousal that sat hard underneath it. 

“Perhaps.” Nines breathed against his neck. 

“Then what are you gonna do abou- aaahhh!” A playful bite against his neck caused Gavin’s words to catch in his throat. 

Nines hadn’t bit down hard, but just enough so it would be a nice bruise come morning. 

Gavin snorted as he felt Nines run his tongue slowly over it. 

“A hickey? Really? I didn’t fuckin’ realise we were in high school.” Gavin teased slyly. 

Gavin hoped there was enough of a challenge in his words so that Nines wouldn’t be able to help but take it a step further. He felt as Nines manoeuvred them both; Gavin now had his back against the mattress and Nines was knelt on top of him. Nines leant forward, took Gavin’s arms in one hand and pinned them hard above his head. He looked down at Gavin, triumph burning proudly in his eyes and Gavin just chuckled softly. 

“I was wonderin’ when you’d get the hint.” Gavin said quietly with a coy smile. 

Gavin teased his bottom lip in between his teeth as he watched Nines blush. He felt the grip on his hands loosen and Gavin immediately brought them up and laced them together behind Nines’ neck, he pulled Nines down and kissed him. 

It was soft and gentle but quickly evolved into something more heated. 

After a few moments, Nines pulled back and carefully rested his forehead against Gavin’s. 

“If this goes somewhere you don’t like, you tell me to stop and I’ll stop.” Nines’ voice was painfully calm. 

Gavin looked into Nines’ eyes. No sarcastic comment came, instead a strange sense of safety settled up against his arousal as Nines crowded over him. 

“Okay.” Gavin said softly. 

Nines smiled at him, it quickly turning into a grin; all predator as he leant in and took Gavin’s face in his hands and kissed him again. 

He trailed kisses down Gavin’s throat, peppered them softly over his shoulders as he carefully slid his hands down over Gavin’s torso. His fingers ghosted over the remnants of scars; he felt a small bullet wound on Gavin’s right pectoral as well as a long gash near his naval that could only be from a knife. Nines lapped his tongue around a nipple, teased it in between his teeth and heard Gavin take a sharp intake of breath. He smiled against Gavin’s skin, continuing to pepper kisses gently down his chest before he came to a stop at the waistband of Gavin’s pants. 

He peered up at Gavin, a coy grin on his face as Gavin looked down, face flushed with equal parts desire and frustration. 

“Nines, I fuckin’ swear to God.” Gavin panted. 

“What?” Nines asked, voice calm but a predatory glint flashed in his eyes. 

Gavin groaned as he started to writhe underneath Nines’ body, desperately trying to get him to move. Nines grinned again and placed a firm hand on Gavin’s chest which immediately made him stop. He didn’t break eye contact as he trailed his hand down and under the waistband of Gavin’s pants.

He gently started to palm Gavin’s growing erection through his boxers. 

“Say please.” Nines said simply as he quickened the movement of his hand. 

“You’ve got... your phckin’ hand on my cock... and you’re gonna make me beg!?” Gavin gasped as he gripped the sheets below him. 

“Yes, I am.” Nines’ voice was deadly calm. 

Gavin peered down at Nines who just rose an eyebrow coyly at him, his hand on Gavin's cock slowing to a stop. 

“Fuck, okay! Please! _Pleeeeeaaassseeee,_ Nines, Please! Please! _Pleeease_!!!” Gavin cried as he closed his eyes and threw back his head against the bed. 

Gavin felt a finger on his lips and he calmed slightly. He opened his eyes and saw Nines above him again; he was staring at him, a pleased smile on his face as he watched him. 

“Good boy.” Nines said simply and calmly, without judgment. 

Nines waited carefully to see if that particular phrase might be a step too far for the man that was currently pinned below him. It was a stark reminder that, yes, all Gavin’s bravado aside, he was still an omega and reacted the same as all omegas did. Nines hoped that Gavin could see that it was perfectly normal - _there’s nothing to be ashamed of, Gavin, it’s fine, you can let yourself feel pleased at the praise - _and after a few moments, he felt Gavin hum thoughtfully against his finger. 

Nines felt a smile spread itself slowly across Gavin’s mouth underneath his touch. Felt Gavin’s lips move as he opened his mouth slightly. Felt a playful nip at the tip of his finger. 

“You’ll be the phckin’ death of me, Nines, I swear.” Gavin breathed, a playful grin on his face as he looked up at Nines, pupils blown wide with both lust and expectation. 

“I certainly hope not, I would very much like for you to remain living for a long time yet.” Nines teased as he matched Gavin’s grin. 

Nines manoeuvred himself back down in between Gavin's legs. Gavin was about to make some sarcastic retort but the words caught in his throat as he felt Nines lower his pants and boxers and finally take his erection into his mouth. 

Suddenly that wet hot feeling around his cock was the only thing that mattered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing smut, soooooo, yeah? Yeah.
> 
> (Next chapters sunday!)
> 
> EDIT:  
I actually forgot I'm out on Sunday, so next chapters Saturday!


	27. Chapter 27

Darkness.

She couldn’t move and she couldn’t see.

As far as she could tell, she was sitting on a chair.

Where? She didn’t know.

She tried to scream but couldn’t. Her mouth had been taped up.

What had happened? She tried to remember but a pain shot through her head and she winced. She felt something wet and sticky in her hair. She had been hit over the head; she had been at home when there had been a knock at the front door.

It was slowly starting to come back to her now.

She heard footsteps coming toward her and she stiffened.

The sound echoed around her, the room she was in sounded large and empty; was she in some kind of warehouse?

Suddenly the footsteps stopped.

“You never fail to surprise me.” A man’s voice spoke, it sounded familiar.

“Then perhaps you should stop underestimating me.” Another voice, male. It sounded younger than the one that had spoken first.

A laugh echoed coldly around all of them.

“Did you run into any trouble?” The familiar voice asked and it scraped along her nerves like ice.

“No. She was as arrogant as the rest of them and just as easy to deal with.” The younger voice replied.

Suddenly the darkness was lifted from around her head and her eyes took a moment to adjust to the stark light that now flooded her vision.

“Hello, Amelia.”

She blinked and a familiar face swam into view.

Neil was stood over her, he looked down at her with a mixture of disgust and pity.

Amelia glared angrily at him, eyes burning fiercely as she struggled hard against her bindings. Suddenly, she felt something cold and sharp at her throat, it was a knife.

“If you don’t behave, my friend here will have to... move forward our timeline, Amelia. And believe me when I say, you don’t want that.” Neil spoke slowly, relishing every moment.

Amelia stilled and she felt the knife disappear, felt as blood started to well at the gash now on her neck and trickle slowly down her throat. Her glared deepened but she sat still.

She heard Neil’s friend walk round behind her, he carefully stepped into view after a few moments and came to a stand at Neil’s side.

Amelia frowned.

Nines? No, not Nines. It was the other one, the RK unit that looked so eerily similar and who worked for CyberLife. What was his name? Cole?

She watched as Cole crossed his arms firmly against his chest, knife still clutched tightly in one hand as he fixed Amelia with a hard stare. It made something twist ugly in her stomach. “Tie her up until we need her.” Neil’s voice was hard. _It was fear._

Neil turned sharply on his heel and made his way towards the exit.

“We have lots planned, Amelia. I’d hate for you to miss it.”


	28. Chapter 28

Gavin didn’t know to how explain it. 

His childhood had influenced his entire sense of self. He had been taught that being dead was preferable to being an omega; that his own biological needs and functions were something to feel deep shame over and keep hidden. That’s why he had taken blockers, pretended to be a beta and thrown up two middle fingers to anyone that tried to get close. 

However, as Gavin sat at his desk in the station; a fresh cup of coffee waiting in front of him and Nines to his right at his own desk, Gavin found that everything he'd been led to believe was being turned on its head.

It had been three days since his supply of blockers had been stopped, two days since his blockers had completely worn off and he'd been coming into work as omega as they come. Apart from a few sly looks and whispers, no one had done anything; no one had yet to say anything demeaning, no one had teased him for it, he hadn’t needed to defend himself simply for being – the world had kept on turning.   
  
As Gavin sat there, drinking his coffee, he dared to allow himself to feel a begrudging sense of acceptance for the first time in his life. He was out as an omega and it was _okay_. He was pretty sure that Nines and the Captain might have had something to do with his relatively smooth transition but he pushed the thought quickly from his mind. If anyone did say anything, Gavin was sure he'd be able deal with it - he was starting to realise that he had a bigger support network behind him than he first thought.

_I guess this isn’t so bad_. 

Gavin found his gaze unconsciously drifting over to Nines and he watched his partner as he worked, typing up a report with a speed that only an android could manage. Fondness wrapped itself warm around his heart and Gavin wasn’t entirely sure when or how he had fallen for him. He wasn’t even sure when his prejudice against androids had started to melt away either.  
  
Deep down, Gavin knew that his dislike for them stemmed from being able to project his self-hatred onto an easy scapegoat - androids had come along at _just_ the right time. 

Gavin scrunched up his nose as a fond smile crept its way over his face. 

Perhaps Nines had been just the one required to crush two prejudices at once... 

Nines glanced up from his computer and looked Gavin coyly in the eye. Gavin’s cheeks reddened as he broke his gaze, he slurped loudly at his coffee as he looked down intently at his name display on his desk. 

“Do you require assistance?” Nines asked calmly without diverting his attention from his computer. 

“Hm?” Gavin hummed innocently. 

“This is the sixth time in the space of five minutes that I have found your attention to be focused on me instead of your work.” Nines said. 

Nines stopped typing and turned his attention to his partner. He raised an eyebrow expectantly as he watched Gavin blush harder behind his coffee cup. Gavin cleared his throat and did his best to look at Nines with a neutral expression. 

“I uh... get me another coffee?” Even Gavin winced as the words came out his mouth. 

Nines was silent for a moment, LED whirling yellow at his temple before he fixed Gavin with an unimpressed expression. His deep-set features heightened his stare without him even having to try and Gavin just grinned lamely at him. 

Gavin’s phone pinged and he pulled it out of his pocket, he glanced down - it was a message from Tina. 

> _im in the break room beech! come asap!!!! xx_

Gavin got up with a defeated sigh and fixed Nines with an exaggerated pout. 

“You’re no phckin’ fun, you know that?” Gavin mumbled as he started to slowly walk past Nines’ desk towards the break room. 

“Last time I checked, Gavin - you still have the use of both your legs. Plus, it seems I’ve been stuck with writing up these reports because a _certain _someone is adamant about doing absolutely no work today.” Nines said slyly. 

“It was your fuck up because you forgot, so it's your problem. What can I say?” Gavin said roughly as he shot Nines a shit-eating grin. 

Nines rolled his eyes as he turned his attention back to his computer, but Gavin could see a small smile on his lips as he resumed typing. 

“Say hello to Tina for me.” He said quietly. 

Gavin just chuckled to himself as he shook his head and disappeared towards the break room. 

Tina was already leant against one of the standing tables, a cup of coffee was clutched in her hand and she had another waiting next to her. A knowing grin was on her face as she watched Gavin round the corner. 

“What? I’m busy.” Gavin said immediately. 

“Busy my ass.” Tina bit back as she coyly pushed the extra cup of coffee towards Gavin who came to a stop next to her. 

He picked up the coffee and brought it to his lips; the two of them looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes, coy smiles on their faces as they drank. After a few moments, Tina put her cup down on the table and cast a quick glance around them. After she was satisfied that they were alone, she leant in close, nudged Gavin with her elbow and fixed him with a knowing smile. Gavin just frowned and continued to drink his coffee. His frown quickly turned into an irritated scowl. 

“What?” Gavin snapped, red tinging his cheeks as he looked her in the eye. 

Tina’s expression just went from knowing to smug. 

“I fucking knew it. I could see it on your face the moment you came in this morning.” Tina whispered. 

“Know what?” Gavin grunted as he took another sip of his coffee. 

“You got laid last night.” Tina said teasingly, a knowing glint in her eye as she looked at him. 

Gavin choked on his coffee and Tina just thumped him hard on the back and laughed. Gavin coughed as he fixed Tina with a glare. 

“How the fuck do you know that?!” Gavin hissed. 

“The last time you bragged to me about getting laid, you had the same look on your face before you told me.” Tina said simply. 

“This is what you wanted to see me about?” Gavin whispered frantically at her. 

“Yeah, my best bud finally gets laid after a good year? It’s a cause for celebration, duh!” Tina said playfully. 

Gavin cast a quick glance around the break room to make sure they were still alone before he gave Tina a shove with his shoulder. 

“Hey!” Tina exclaimed with a pout. 

“I never should have introduced you to Elijah. You’re phuckin’ rubbin’ off on each other too goddamn much.” Gavin mumbled as he shook his head. 

Gavin downed the rest of his coffee and relaxed slightly. Tina instantly picked up on the change in Gavin’s mood and she leant in again. 

“So how was it?” Tina whispered slyly. 

Gavin fixed her with an irritated glare. 

“I’m not a kiss and tell kinda guy, you know that.” Gavin answered coolly. 

“Come on, just give me a rating out of ten. How was he?” Tina pleaded. 

The two of them stopped suddenly as someone else, a beat cop, entered the break room. A smug expression crossed Gavin’s face as he looked back at Tina; he stretched out and leisurely pushed himself off the table. 

“Thanks for the coffee, T.” Gavin said as he shot her a salute and began to leave. 

Tina stared after him in disbelief. 

“_Gavin_!” Tina hissed loudly. 

Gavin suddenly spun on his heel, ignoring the judgemental look he got from the person he didn’t know and quickly threw up all ten of his fingers. He flashed a smug shit-eating grin at her before he turned back and sauntered proudly out of the break room. As he left, Gavin heard Tina shriek joyously behind him. 

“Before I forget, Nines says hi!” Gavin shouted just as he rounded the corner. 

“Tell him I said hi back!” He heard Tina yell back. 

Gavin sat back down at his desk when his phone pinged. 

Another message. 

“Tina again?” Nines’ voice drifted absentmindedly over from where he was sat. 

It was another text from an unknown number. Gavin squinted; he wasn’t sure if it was the same number that had sent him something a few days ago. This time it was a picture of some dead grass next to a sidewalk. He eyed it for a few moments and for some reason he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. 

“No, wrong number. Tina says hi back, by the way.” Gavin grunted. 

He heard Nines hum thoughtfully and he quickly pressed delete as he pushed the uneasiness from his mind.

_It was only a wrong number. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'd like to think Tina and Elijah would be good friends in this AU.  
They like to gang up on Gavin on occassion and keep an eye on him.
> 
> Convince me otherwise!
> 
> (Next Chapters Wednesday!)


	29. Chapter 29

“Did you get it?” Neil’s voice echoed cold in the silence. 

They were still in the abandoned warehouse. 

“I did.” Cole replied. 

“Any problems?” Neil asked. 

“No, they’re not even aware she’s missing.” Cole answered. 

He held out a small vial filled with a neon orange powder and handed it carefully to Neil, who was waiting with an arm patiently outstretched. Neil bought it close to his face and looked at it with an almost sense of awe. He held it up to the light and shook it; humming thoughtfully as he watched the powder glimmer and sheen as it moved and caught the light. Suddenly, he gripped it tight in his hand and his expression hardened, he strode over to Amelia and ripped the hood off her head.

He stood back and held up the vial for her to see. 

“You know what this is, don’t you?” Neil barked out. 

Cole watched what was happening quietly from a corner. His eyes narrowed as he tightly crossed his arms over his chest and watched Neil’s sudden outburst with disinterest. 

Amelia reluctantly nodded her head; she knew what it was, unrefined heat-mimicker powder straight from LifeLine’s product development labs at head office. Why Neil was waving around a vial of it in front her when they both knew that she was an alpha, was something she didn’t understand, however. 

“We both know this won’t work on you, though, don’t we?" Neil said. "Ms. Amelia Taylor, the alpha of all alphas, heaven forbid if she ever got mistaken for anything less!” He finished with a dry laugh. 

Amelia didn’t dare blink as she watched Neil slowly start to pace from side to side in front of her. 

“Remember how I said we had lots planned? This isn’t for you, no.” Neil spoke each word precisely as he pocketed the vial. 

Suddenly, he stopped moving and fixed Amelia with a cold glare. He strode up to her and ripped off the piece of tape from around her mouth. He looked at her intently, almost as if he wanted to crowd up against her until he straightened quickly. He pulled himself away, took a few steps back and settled himself back into a stoic calm. 

“Do you know where we are?” Neil asked. 

Amelia nodded. 

“I didn’t take that tape off your mouth for you to remain silent.” Neil snapped. 

Amelia flinched at the outburst but quickly managed to regain her composure. 

“Yes.” Amelia said quietly. 

Neil lowered his gaze, something dark glinted hard in his eyes as he looked at her. Amelia sighed as she cast her eyes down to the floor, relinquishing any remaining control she thought she had a grip on. 

“We’re in one of LifeLine’s old warehouses.” Amelia continued begrudgingly. 

Neil rose an eyebrow at her, impatience clear on his face as he waited. 

“We... ran the trials here with CyberLife... the gender modification trials.” Amelia finished. 

Neil grinned at her, it was hollow and lacked any real emotion and it made Amelia feel on edge. 

“It was such a pity the project had to be abandoned.” Neil said simply. 

“A person died.” Amelia bit out. 

“For an alpha who prides themselves so highly on their ambition and drive, you were always so short-sighted, Amelia.” Neil sounded almost disappointed as he spoke. 

Neil gestured over towards Cole and he disappeared through a large door that led deeper into the warehouse. He reappeared a few minutes later with another vial in his hand, this one was half-filled with what appeared to be a clear gloopy liquid. He handed it to Neil who took it gently in his hand, like whatever it was filled with was akin to liquid gold.

Neil caught Amelia looking at it with a shrewd curiosity and he grinned shark-like at her. 

“Extremely short-sighted, my dear.” Neil said, pride oozing from his voice as he lightly shook the vial in his hand. 

Amelia’s eyes widened as realisation dawned her. 

“I had to resort to rather... unsavoury methods, shall we say? But I’m picking up where you all so blindly left off.” Neil’s voice turned cold as he spoke. 

“You’re fucking sick, you know that?” Amelia spat at him. 

Neil just threw back his head and laughed. 

“You would say that, Amelia. As an alpha you’ve basically had everything stacked in your favour for your whole life. Then, when the time came where we finally stood on the threshold of being able to offer that power to everyone? You all said _no_.” Neil explained, a bitter edge to his voice. 

“The government deemed it fucking illegal for a reason!” Amelia yelled at him. 

“That volunteer died after those laws were passed.” Neil said with an unimpressed snort. 

Amelia just glared at him. 

“A revolution always requires sacrifices and I’m simply doing what's necessary.” Neil said callously. 

“Necessary?!” Amelia shouted in disbelief. 

Neil ignored her. 

“_Illegal. _Producing heat-mimickers of any kind is 'illegal' and yet companies like LifeLine pump them out constantly." Neil said coldly. "I mean, you personally sign off on them year after year! They only effect omegas though, so I guess that’s fine? Alphas always manage to turn a blind eye to anything that doesn’t affect them.” He finished in a cruel tone. 

“Why the fuck am I here?” Amelia spat out. 

Neil looked at her like someone might look at some dirt on the bottom of their shoe. Amelia felt any confidence that had been slowly building immediately drain away as she felt a presence behind her and moments later, a knife was on the back of her neck. 

“Why do you think? I killed my own sister for this, Amelia. You’re nothing special, you’re only alive currently because I want you to be.” Neil said simply. 

Neil fixed Amelia with one last cold stare before he turned on his heel and made his way towards the exit. 

“Fuck you, Neil! Fuck you, you fucking!-” Amelia was cut off as a hand clamped itself down firmly on her mouth.

She tried to struggle but it was no use. The hand was quickly replaced with more tape and then the hood was slipped back on, the world plunging back into darkness. 

“Cole, we have much to do.” Amelia heard Neil call out sharply. 

She felt the presence disappear from behind her and moments later, silence snaked itself around her as Neil and Cole left her once more. 


	30. Chapter 30

> _Sorry that I can’t come around tonight, it’s our monthly dinner with Hank.  
We’re already at his place and it's his turn to cook. _

> _thts fine, nothin to be srry about!!  
just thought id ask since idk im bored? _

> _Bored? _

> _ok.... i miss u, is tht better? _

> _<3 _

...

> _Gavin?   
Sorry, was that too much? _

> _no _   
_just never pegged u for such a freakin sap_   
_<3 <3 <3_

> _Takes one to know one._

> _call me a sap in public and this will be over ok?? like  
ive got a brand to maintain _

> _Being unapproachable and abrasive towards people is not “a brand”._

> _MY BRAND!!!!! _

> _I'm sorry?_

> _ask hank, hes a depressed millennial,_ _he’ll __know _

_…. _

> _I did, he says it is something called a meme?_   
_He also said he doesn’t appreciate being called a “depressed millennial”._

> _tell him thats my new contact name for him on my phone _

> _No. _

> _ur no fun, u know that? >=(_

_…. _

> _wait... u don’t know what memes are??? _

> _No, I didn’t realise I had to be aware of outdated internet culture. _

> _OUTDATED??? NINES UR KILLIN ME!!_  
_i never thought id say these words but,,, our next date?? its a meme date_

_…. _

_…. _

_…. _

_…. _

> _Gavin, did you know they were roommates??? _

> _???  
wtf?????_

> _Is that not a meme?  
__And they were roommates! _

_…. _

_…. _

> _Gavin? _

> _LOL nines no.... thts not how u meme at all omg_   
_im srry that made me laugh,,, A LOT _   
_fuck_   
_1__0 points for effort tho <3_

> _<3 _

_…. _

_…. _

_…. _

_…. _

> _Gavin! Look who is on my lap!   
_[a picture of Sumo] 

_…. _

_…. _

_…. _

> _is that hanks dog? hes fuckin huge!!!!!! more of a cat person but hes cute i guess???   
ew is he slobbering on u?? thats gross _

> _He’s excited! _

_…. _

_…. _

> _ruby says hi btw   
_[a selfie of Gavin holding up Ruby to the camera] 

> _She looks.... angry? _

> _shes grumpy bc she hasnt had any food yet_   
_i guess i better feed her sooooo i guess ill leave u be_   
_see u at work tomorrow, hope u boys have fun!! xx _

> _See you tomorrow. _

_…. _

> _Love you. _

_…. _

> _man u are such a fuckin sap_   
_<3_

> _<3 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted a way to ~show the passage of an evening~ but kinda wanted to do something a little different?  
Sooo... you've got an evening via texts!  
(Plus okay, I'll admit it, I also wanted a way to show Gavin still loves memes deep down. Fight me.)
> 
> ((Next chapters Sunday, thanks for reading my lovelies!))


	31. Chapter 31

Gavin strolled into the station at 8am and like usual, Nines was already at his workstation. 

A coffee was waiting on his desk. 

Gavin picked it up and slyly made his way over and stood behind Nines. 

“So... you love me, huh?” Gavin whispered teasingly. 

> **>>SOFTWARE INSTABILITY<<**

Nines logged onto his computer. 

“Perhaps I do. Would that be such a problem?” Nines kept his voice quiet as he answered. 

Gavin sucked in a breath and took a sip of his coffee, the harsh sound making Nines stop and look Gavin in the eye. A mischievous smile formed on Gavin’s face behind his mug as they held each other’s gaze. Gavin felt the desire to say something sarcastic flare up quickly within him but instead of ruining the moment, he forced himself to take another sip of his coffee. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Gavin saw Wilson approach them. He coughed and cleared his throat and Nines followed his gaze. 

“Good, you’re both finally here. The lady that's sat over at my desk came in at about seven this morning and was adamant that she speak with you both.” Wilson explained quickly as he gestured over to his desk. 

The three of them looked over at the young woman that was patiently sat waiting. Gavin and Nines then looked back at Wilson and the man just shrugged apologetically before they all carefully made their way over to where she waiting. 

“Miss? These are Detectives Reed and Nines, the ones you wanted to see.” Wilson said politely as he sat back down behind his desk. 

The woman, an alpha, stood promptly and turned to face the men in question. She scrunched her nose, cast a demeaning eye over Gavin and promptly thrust out her hand at Nines. 

“Detective Nines, you're the one I've heard about - you’re the one I wanted to see.” She said in a clipped voice. 

Nines looked her sternly in the eye before he gingerly shook her hand. 

“Anything you have to say to me, you can say to the both of us - Detective Reed and I are partners.” Nines said coolly as he shot her a curt smile. 

Her eyes flickered quickly over Gavin before she focused her attention back on Nines. 

“Hm. So the DPD are finally hiring omegas? How droll. But I’m not here for amusement.” She said in a dry voice. 

Wilson stopped typing at his desk and Gavin felt the room shrink just a fraction. He opened his mouth to say something and quickly shut it again. He felt Nines strong and comforting at his side but the flippant remark had already done its damage. 

“Then you better hurry up and tell my colleagues why you’re here before I get you removed for harassment.” Wilson spoke firmly. 

The woman rolled her eyes but her body language relaxed. Wilson shot Gavin a kind look and all Gavin managed in return was a weak smile. 

“Would you like to go somewhere more private?” Gavin asked in a quiet voice. 

At his question, the woman just tutted impatiently and Gavin faltered slightly.

"No need, this will only take a moment. My name is Samantha Richards, I’m Amelia Taylor’s PA and I believe she’s been missing for at least two days.” Samantha spoke firmly as she looked at Nines and Gavin in turn. 

The two of them blinked in surprise before Nines cleared his throat.

“Missing?” He asked curtly. 

“Yes. No one has seen her at the office or been able to contact her. She usually notifies me at least if she decides to stay at home but there’s been nothing.” Samantha spoke hurriedly. 

She glanced at her watch and then glanced at her neatly manicured nails. Gavin got the distinct feeling that Samantha thought of this as an inconvenience rather than a cause for concern. 

“She’s been missing for two days and you didn’t think to notify the police sooner?” Gavin asked, voice still quiet. 

Samantha gave a quick shrug of her shoulders. 

“Well, now you know. So perhaps you should stop asking me questions and get to finding where she is, hm?” Samantha said in a hard tone, eyes lingering on Gavin for just a moment before she looked at her watch again. 

She bent down and gathered her belongings from the floor before she straightened back up. She looked slyly at them both before she handed Nines a card. 

“I’m late for a meeting but if you should find anything, there’s my card.” Samantha said curtly to him before she turned promptly and left. 

Gavin scowled after her as he pulled his jacket tighter around himself. 

“Come on, Nines.” Gavin grumbled as he trudged back towards his desk. 

_Everyone here is just tolerating you, omega. _

Gavin had dared himself to start feeling as if he were getting a vague handle on things, that he had made some kind of progress at gaining some semblence of self-acceptance. But Samantha’s words had stabbed deep and now they were twisting in his gut - just one snide remark undoing almost all of the progress he thought he'd made.

The more Gavin thought about it, the more the words stung and the more he started to slip back into old ways of thinking. 

“Gavin, are you okay?” 

“I’m fine. Do you have Amelia’s address?” 

“I can find it.” 

“Do it on the way to the car."

“Of course.” 

-

Nines had noticed that Gavin seemed to withdraw into himself after what had happened with Samantha; her words had been said quickly but Nines knew their impact would stick with the man for a while.

However, Gavin did seem to relax as the day went on. He cracked a sarcastic comment when they visited Amelia’s residence. Flashed him a cocky-sly smile as they drove. Slipped back into his usual bravado for just a moment when he ate lunch. Had a warm look on his face as Nines asked him if he’d be able to spend the night. 

Gavin had indeed relaxed, but as their shift finished for the day and they made their way towards Gavin’s car, Nines noticed that the man still carried himself with just a hint of restraint. His jaw was tight and he gripped the steering wheel firmly as he drove home. When Nines asked him what he fancied doing tonight, his eyes had a hard glint in them when he quickly flashed him a look as they waited at a traffic light. 

Once they were inside Gavin’s apartment, Nines decided he would let Gavin have his space. He sat on the sofa and watched as Gavin said hello to Ruby and gave her food. He watched as Gavin made his way towards his bedroom and disappeared, reappearing a few minutes later in pyjamas. He felt a warm squeeze on his shoulder as Gavin walked past behind him and back to the kitchen. A few minutes later, he felt Gavin snuggle up against him on the sofa, a bowl of food clutched tightly in his hand. Nines placed a gentle hand on his leg and bent forward to get the TV remote. He settled back, switched on the TV and they sat in a comfortable silence for a while as Gavin ate. 

Only when he heard the bowl being placed down on the coffee table and felt the man’s fingers carefully intertwine with his own did he dare speak. 

“How are you feeling?” Nines asked gently. 

“Hm? Oh. Fine. A little tired.” Gavin said quietly. 

Nines felt Gavin snuggle himself into the crook of his body and Nines kissed him gently on the temple. He heard Gavin let out a small appreciative hum and he decided to wrap his arm around the man's shoulders, pulling Gavin closer so that he almost boxed him in. 

_Protection, safety. _

After a few minutes, he felt Gavin eventually relax as he finally seemed to start to let go of the defensive wall he’d put back up just because of some stranger’s comment. Nines desperately wanted to know why Gavin still had such a problem with his secondary gender; he desperately wanted to help him, to help make him see that there wasn’t anything to be ashamed of – that he loved him for who was and that that wasn’t going to change. 

But Nines knew that if he were to manage that, he’d have to be smart about it. 

“I’ve been thinking.” Nines started. 

“Hm?” Gavin hummed quietly. 

“If Elijah doesn’t get you some blockers soon, you’ll have to go through a heat.” Nines continued slowly. 

He felt Gavin’s grip on his hand tighten momentarily before it relaxed again. 

“Hm. Guess I would, why?” Gavin asked, his voice still quiet. 

“If you have to, would you like me to help you through it?” Nines asked coolly. 

Gavin peered up at Nines, a confused look on his face. Nines held his gaze calmly and Gavin’s confusion melted away once he realised that Nines wasn’t joking. 

“You’re serious?” Gavin asked sharply. 

“Yes.” Nines replied calmly. 

“Why?” Gavin asked in a hard tone. 

“Because I care about you.” Nines said softly. 

The statement seemed to catch Gavin off guard, he blinked and settled slowly back down into the crook of Nines’ body. Nines felt Gavin’s fingers run idly over his torso, felt him lazily outline his abdominals as he thought. 

“Okay.” Gavin said finally. 

“You’re sure?” Nines asked. 

“Yeah.” Gavin said firmly. 

Nines leant forward and planted a tender kiss on the man's head. He then settled back and began to lazily run his fingers through Gavin’s hair. 

“Thank you.” Gavin said quietly. 

“You’re welcome.” Nines replied gently. 

They sat in silence for a while as the current program they were watching ended. Suddenly, Gavin wiggled out of Nines’ embrace - he got up, switched off the TV and sat back down next to Nines. He bit at his lip nervously before he managed to swallow his fear. 

“Look, I know I’ve been acting a little distant today. I just wanted to say I’m sorry.” Gavin started. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Nines said kindly. 

Gavin looked him meekly in the eyes before he cast his gaze downwards with a heavy sigh. 

A beat of silence passed between them.

“Y’know, I thought I was finally getting a handle on all this, Nines?” Gavin said with a bitter laugh. 

Nines placed a hand softly on his cheek and Gavin slowly looked up at him, conflict etched clearly on his face. 

“You still are, Gavin. You may not see it, but you’ve come so far.” Nines said gently. 

Nines could see Gavin’s mental struggle in the way he chewed at his lip. Nines waited, hand still on the his cheek, a soothing gesture that Gavin seemed to fight against and the man sighed again. 

“All it took was some stupid fuckin’ words, Nines.” Gavin said in a distant voice. 

Nines looked at him for a moment. He opened his mouth, stopping as his LED whirled yellow and deciced to swallow the words that would ultimately end up as nothing more than condescending. Instead, he leant forward and carefully wrapped his arms around the man that was quickly starting to make love blossom within his code like a virus. Gentle, loving, soothing, protecting – Nines hoped that his simple gesture portrayed all the feelings that constantly niggled at his circuits, all the feelings he still couldn't quite give voice to. He felt Gavin bury his face into the crook of his neck and take a deep breath. 

They sat in silence for a few moments before Nines pulled back and looked Gavin firmly in the eye. 

“Look, I cannot begin to imagine the struggle you must be going through.” Nines started. 

Gavin opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, instead casting his eyes down in defeat. 

“There will be people who judge you before you’ve even opened your mouth, just like today. There will be situations that will be uncomfortable and there will simply be things that happen that you cannot control.” Nines continued, voice firm but calm as he spoke. 

Gavin didn’t say anything as he crossed his arms and shrank into himself, resting a cheek on a shoulder as he glared at the sofa. 

“But there will also be people who will help you, there will be people who support you and there will be people who accept you unconditionally." Nines said. "Strangers. Your friends and colleagues. Your family. _Me_.” Nines’ voice softened as he spoke. 

Gavin sat completely still as he listened, face still drawn into a hard glare. The fact that the man hadn't stormed off into his bedroom made Nines think that maybe, just maybe, he was starting to get through on some level. 

“I can’t do it, Nines... I can’t... I just... ” Gavin trailed off as he started to fiddle with a sofa cushion. 

“Just what?” 

“I just don’t fuckin’ know how, okay? I don’t fucking know how to be an omega, is that what you want me to say?!" Gavin spat suddenly. "That I fuckin’ hate it? Hate myself? Hate the fact that I’m a phckin’ needy, submissive little bitch of a whore through no fault of my own and that everyone, fuckin’_everyone, _thinks less of me for it?!” Gavin shouted as he snapped his head up to look Nines fiercely in the eyes.

Tears slowly started to stream down the man's cheeks. 

Nines blinked. 

Gavin was about to say something else but Nines stopped him, pulling him into a tight embrace before Gavin's emotions could get the better of him. He cradled Gavin gently in his arms, felt as the man struggled before he ultimately broke down and sobbed hard into Nines’ shoulder. 

Nines was vaguely aware that Gavin’s problems with being an omega somehow stemmed from his childhood. But it had never really occurred to Nines until just this moment that Gavin probably never got to experience being an omega without restraint or judgment as he grew up. That he probably got taught that the most basic workings of his biology were something to be ashamed of and keep hidden - that simply _being_ an omega was something that was wrong.

Suddenly things started to fall into place.

Gavin didn’t have to say anything until he was ready to talk, but Nines was sure this had something to do with his mother - why Gavin froze and shut down when someone so much as breathed the word in his general direction. It had to.

"Just know, if you ever feel ready enough to tell me, I'm here." Nines said softly. 

His statement hung heavy in the air and Nines felt as Gavin tensed up against him. He fully expected the man to pull back and storm away in anger but Gavin just stayed in his arms. He felt as Gavin buried his face into his shoulder and breathed deep. They stayed like that for a moment before Nines felt as Gavin started to slowly regain some of his composure and he pulled back, fixing the man with a kind expression. Gavin looked at him, sniffling slightly as he stared back; eyes red from where he’d been crying and Nines saw the shame twinkling clearly in them. 

Nines gently reached out towards Gavin’s cheek before he stopped, hand hovering unsurely in the air before Gavin reluctantly closed his eyes - a silent grant of permission – and Nines put his hand on the man's cheek, holding it gently as he ran his thumb over a still wet tear stain. 

“I have never met an omega quite like you.” Nines said quietly. 

Gavin’s eyes fluttered open, confusion on his face at the sudden change in direction. Nines laughed softly as he saw Gavin look at him strangely. 

“Though you might think you don’t, you wear your heart on your sleeve. You have such a drive and dedication and passion... and carry yourself with such a confidence that at times, I’d swear I was looking at an alpha." Nines said slowly. "You try to make it seem like you don’t care, but you care so deeply. Gavin, you don’t have to like every other omega, you just have to be yourself.” Nines finished kindly, rubbing Gavin's cheek with his thumb one last time before he lowered his hand into his lap. 

Gavin was silent as he let Nines’ words sink in. He lowered his head and fiddled with the hem of his pyjama pants for a moment before he peered back up at the android opposite him. 

“I guess I’ve never met an alpha like you, either, tin can.” Gavin grunted. 

Nines smiled at him and Gavin managed to smile meekly back. 

“You’re way too phckin’ soft for starters.” Gavin said roughly. 

Nines laughed. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” He teased kindly. 

Gavin averted his gaze and the two of them sat in silence once more. 

“What if I don’t know how to be myself?” Gavin asked quietly. 

“It takes time, but you’ll learn eventually if you just let yourself.” Nines said. 

“I’m phuckin’ terrified, Nines.” Gavin managed shakily. 

“You won’t be facing this alone. I promised you a few days ago that I’d be here for you. I’ll always be here for you if you want me to be.” Nines said firmly. 

Nines felt a strange sense of déjà-vu settle over him, this conversation feeling eerily similar to ones they’ve had before. However, perhaps now that Gavin had seemingly started to confront the issues he had merely skirted around previously, he finally might be able to start moving forward.

“Thank you. I, uh, this is... uh, it's hard for me and it’s going to take time. I just... I need time and... yeah.” Gavin mumbled. 

“I understand.” Nines said kindly. 

Nines watched as Gavin stretched and let out a yawn as he ran a hand down his face. 

“God, I’m a fuckin’ mess.” Gavin grunted. 

“Do you want to go to bed?” Nines asked. 

“I do, but.... I kinda don’t wanna fuckin’ move, y’know?” Gavin said in a tired voice. 

Nines let out a thoughtful hum as he leant forward and carefully slipped off his jacket. He settled back and stretched himself out, the upper half of his body was now propped up against an armrest and his legs were resting on top of the sofa. Before he could even say to Gavin what he should do, the man settled himself in between his legs and snuggled up against his chest. 

Nines carefully tucked his jacket around Gavin and held him. 

“Shall we take a rain check on that 'meme date' you wanted?” Nines teased gently. 

Gavin snorted lightly against his chest. 

“You’re not getting out of it that easy.” Gavin grumbled quietly. 

Nines felt Gavin start to relax on top of him. 

“Goodnight, Gavin.” Nines said quietly as he gently kissed the top of his head. 

The man just murmured sleepily in his arms. 

“I love you.” Nines whispered. 

“Mmmm... I... lov...e...” Gavin trailed off as he quickly fell asleep. 

> **>>SOFTWARE INSTABILITY<<**

Nines smiled softly to himself in the darkness and initiated stasis mode. 


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is intended as a kind of flashback. I'm not quite sure if it works where I've put it, but I'll include it for now.
> 
> TW for implied abusive/uncaring parent? Child abuse?
> 
> I'm not entirely sure but better to be on the safe side!  
Nothing explict - just implied/alluded to but I thought I'd let you all know and I've updated my tags accordingly as well!

_The doctor had said he was an ‘omega’. When Gavin had heard that word, he'd cried._

_Gavin didn’t really know what an omega was but he knew it was something bad because everyone - his friends at school, family members, his mother, everyone - they always spoke of them that way. _ _When he had started crying, his mother had taken his arm firmly in her hand, gave it a hard squeeze and told him to stop crying immediately._

_She had then curtly thanked the doctor, dragged Gavin back to the car by the arm and they were now on their way home. _

_It felt as if he had done something wrong. _

_He peered over at his mother as she was driving. She gripped the steering wheel tightly, her jaw was set firm as she glared at the road in front her, not taking her eyes off it. __He had definitely done something wrong; his mother only got this mad when he and Elijah misbehaved. _

_“Mom, I don’t know what I’ve done, but I’m sorry. I’m sorry for making you mad.” Gavin said in a quiet voice. _

_His mother didn’t say anything. _

_After ten minutes__, __they arrived home and his mother went straight into the house without waiting for him. He followed and saw that she had gone into the living __room __and was speaking with David. __He wanted to go in after her, wanted to try and tell her that everything didn’t have to be bad. That whatever an omega was, he would be the best one and that everything was going to be okay. Elijah waved at him from the foot of the stairs and Gavin went over and sat by his brother instead. _

_“I’ve never seen Mom that mad before. What did you do__, __Gav?” Elijah whispered frantically at him. _

_“Nothing.” Gavin whispered back. _

_Elijah bit at his lip. _

_“How did the trip to the doctor’s go?” He asked quietly. _

_Gavin looked at his brother and he leant in close as he cupped a hand up to his ear. _

_“I’m an omega.” Gavin whispered. _

_Elijah drew back and fixed him with a shocked look. _

_“An omega?! But, Gavin! They’re bad! Mom says so! All my friends at school, they say so too!” Elijah said in disbelief. _

_Gavin shrugged. He didn’t feel any different, didn’t feel ‘bad’ like everyone kept saying. Elijah looked at him coyly and after a minute, he bumped his shoulder into his older brother, almost like he had made up his mind about something. _

_“Maybe everyone’s wrong? Omegas can’t be that bad if you’re one.” Elijah said with a smile. _

_Gavin smiled back at him. _

_“Do you think you’ll get any super powers?” Elijah whispered gleefully. _

_Gavin knew that you didn’t get any “super powers”. Whatever this was, it was just a normal part of growing up and Gavin knew that people could end up being other things as well. _

_“You don’t get powers.” Gavin hissed at him. _

_“You do too! Chris, a friend from school, he said he went to the doctor’s, did what you did, and found out he was something called a beta?"_

_"A beta?"_

_"Yeah. And then he said that when he went home that day, he found out he had laser vision!” _

_Gavin gave Elijah a playful shove and they both erupted into giggles. As they quietened down, they heard a heated discussion drift through the still open living room door. _

_“He’s done this on fucking purpose, David! Just to spite me!” _

_“Jocelyn, calm down.” _

_“Trust Gavin! He's always hated me, David! He's such a fucking little shit! I knew it, I knew deep down something like this would happen."_

_"Jocelyn, please."_

_"What will my parents think? The rest of the family? There hasn’t been an omega in our family for at least four generations, David! I’ll be a laughing stock! I’ll be disowned, cast out! Oh Christ, I'll be stricken from the fucking wills, David!” _

_“Jocelyn!” _

_“What?!” _

_“Come here.” _

_“Oh, David. I’m sorry. I just, I don’t know what to do.” _

_“We can deal with this.” _

_“I bet his father knew this was going to happen. Thought he’d leave me with him and fucking die, the bastard.” _

_“ __Jocelyn... did __the doctor say when he’d start, well, you know, fully presenting?” _

_“No, he didn't... o__h God, we’re going to have to deal with all... that. I can't bear to think about it, David. I won't be able to fucking deal with it. His scents!? How disgustingly clingy and submissive he'll be!? How... how... downright omega he'll be?! His heats?! Oh my god...__ David... his heats! HIS. FUCKING. HEATS! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO__?!” _

_“We could always give him up for adoption?” _

_“Are you fucking joking?! A 12-year-old omega boy?! Ha! No fucking place would take him!” _

_Tears welled in Gavin's eyes as he listened._

_Heats? Scents? Those things, Gavin didn't understand._

_There were things he did, however. He had heard his mother when she had said that he hated her and done this on purpose. He had also heard her when she had mentioned his father - _ _Did dad know that I was going to be an omega? Is that why he died? - _ _David_ _had then suggested giving him away and his mother hadn't disagreed with him. _

_Gavin felt his chest ache and the tears in his eyes threatened to spill down his face. _

_But i__t wasn’t his fault... was it? __If only he could talk to them and make them see that things didn't have to be as bad as they thought. Perhaps then, things would be okay -_ _Gavin just had to make them see. _

_“I’m so sorry, Darling. __We’ll __get through this, I promise.” _

_“Elijah's the only one that matters now. I pray to God he’ll be an alpha. He has to be an alpha, David.” _

_“Elijah won’t let us down, you’ll see.” _

_Gavin hopped up from the stairs and ran down towards the living room. _

_“Gavin! No!”_

_He heard Elijah cry after him but it was already too late. _

_Gavin crashed through the door, tears streaming down his face as he stumbled to a stop in front of his mother. He grabbed hold of her arm and looked up at her with pleading eyes. __“Mom, please! I’m sorry! I’m sorry __that __I’m an omega! But I'll be good! I promise! It doesn’t have to be bad! I promise! Mom! Mom!” Gavin sobbed as he clung onto her arm. _

_He felt a firm hand quickly dislodge his grip. _

_“How fucking dare you. You barge in here when David and I are talking__? __Do you know how fucking selfish that is__? __How rude__?" __ Jocelyn snapped coldly. _

_Gavin looked up at her. There was no compassion on his mother's face, only disgust. _

_“Get the fuck upstairs! Go on! Upstairs to your bedroom at once!” Jocelyn shouted as she gave him a firm shove towards the door. _

_Tears started to stream harder down Gavin’s face. _

_“GO!” Jocelyn shouted fiercely as she moved towards him, hand raising quickly in the air. _

_Gavin’s eyes widened, he turned and ran out the door and up the stairs. He ran straight past Elijah who looked at him with sad eyes. He ran into his bedroom __and slammed __the door shut behind him. __He fell onto his bed, pulled his pillow underneath his head and cried. _

_Gavin cried like he had never cried before._

_And he still didn’t really know why omegas were bad. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was extremely hard to write?  
I always intended to have a few flashbacks (there's one more towards the end) so you could catch a glimpse into Gavin's childhood and get inkling as to why Gavin hates both his mother and being an omega so much. 
> 
> I'm still not 100% sure on this. A massive shout out to deviantalicee over on tumblr for giving this a quick eye-over before I posted it, you eased some of my doubts! I just hope I've manged to do a really delicate subject justice - if anyone wants to give feedback, more would be greatly appreciated! 
> 
> (Next chapters Wednesday and I hope you are prepared my friends because... well ;) )
> 
> im @spacebiotics on both twitter and tumblr if you fancy saying hi! <3
> 
> (Gavin needs a hug asap pls someone hug him ;w;)


	33. Chapter 33

Gavin’s eyes cracked open. 

He really hoped that last night had been a dream but his sore eyes and slight headache told him otherwise. He let out a groan as he fumbled for his phone, he peered at the time on his lock screen and it told him that it was 6am. 

It took Gavin a moment to realise he was tucked up in his bed; Nines must have carried him there during the night. He stretched over with an arm and found the other side of the bed was empty - it was all neatly made. Gavin hadn’t been expecting Nines to stick around but he still felt his stomach sink in disappointment.

He pushed himself up with a grunt and stretched a moment before he shuffled off the bed and out the door. He groggily made his way through the lounge and slumped into one of the stools at the breakfast bar before he rested his head gingerly on the counter. 

“I wasn’t expecting you up quite so early.” 

Gavin’s head shot up and he spied Nines looking at him from across the counter, his arms full of items from the fridge. Ruby was sat patiently next to Nines on the kitchen counter, tail swishing as she looked at Gavin with an unimpressed expression. Gavin just blinked. 

“Sorry I didn’t stay in bed. I thought I’d try and make you some breakfast before you woke up.” Nines explained calmly. 

Gavin frowned before he immediately slumped back over with a grunt and rested his head in the crook of an arm on top of the breakfast bar. Nines carefully put down the eggs and milk he had gotten from the fridge and fixed Gavin with a worried look. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked carefully. 

“I uh... I just wasn’t expecting you to be here, that’s all.” Gavin mumbled. 

Nines frowned, “Why wouldn’t I be here?” He asked pointedly. 

“mmmIdunno forget I said anythin’.” Gavin mumbled again, head still in his arm. 

Nines paused; a thoughtful look on his face as he looked at Gavin who was still hunched over the counter.

“Would you like some coffee?” He asked. 

“Cupboard next to the fridge. _T__hank you_.” Gavin uttered into his arm as he quickly shot Nines a thumbs-up with his free hand. 

Nines let out a soft chuckle as he pulled out the coffee from the cupboard. 

“Phck off, I’m not a morning person, okay?” Gavin grumbled. 

“I can see that.” Nines teased gently. 

Five minutes later, Nines set down a fresh cup of coffee in front of Gavin. He fumbled for it with a hand and once he had hold of it, he pulled his head up off the bar and took a long drink. The caffeine wormed its way through his body and Gavin felt himself slowly begin to perk up. 

“Oh man, that fuckin’ hits the spot.” Gavin said with a yawn. 

He peered over at Nines who was watching him intently as he leant against the counter. 

“How do you fancy scrambled eggs on toast?” Nines asked. 

“You know me, I’d fuckin’ eat anything, Nines. As long as it’s vegetarian.” Gavin grunted. 

“As long as it’s vegetarian.” Nines agreed with a soft chuckle. 

Gavin watched Nines as he cooked, eyed him wearily as he moved with a speed and precision that intrigued him. He felt lust coil itself in the pit of his stomach and he tried to smother it as he took another sip of his coffee. 

_I wonder if Nines could do that in bed? Use that android strength of his to choke me hard... does his dick have a vibrate setting? What about his mouth??? Shit... Gavin what are you doing? It’s 6.30 in the morning, calm the fuck down. _

A clank broke Gavin from his thoughts; he eyed the scrambled eggs in front of him as embarrassment crept its way across his cheeks. He rearranged himself on the stool - it was a minor miracle he wasn’t hard in his boxers – and he fixed Nines with a small smile. Nines walked round and stood next to him, he handed him some cutlery and waited patiently. Gavin gingerly took a bite, his apprehension turning to genuine surprise as he chewed on the well-prepared food. Sure, scrambled eggs were simple but Nines had cooked and seasoned them perfectly. 

Nines fixed Gavin with a sly look as he took another bite. 

“What?” Gavin mumbled around a mouthful of eggs. 

“You thought they were going to be horrible, didn’t you?” Nines teased coolly. 

Gavin swallowed his food and fixed Nines with a sheepish look. 

“Okay, in my defence, you can’t actually eat, so? Yeah?” He said with a shrug. 

Nines just laughed as he crossed his arms and placed a quick kiss on Gavin’s cheek before he pulled back and looked at the man kindly. 

“Are you feeling better?” Nines asked quietly. 

Gavin slowly chewed on his food, clearly trying to think of what to say before he swallowed loudly. “A little. I’ll get there, Nines, I just need time. Thanks for all this though, its uh, its helped.” Gavin said. 

Nines smiled at him gently before he made his way over to the sofa. 

“Don’t take too long or we’ll be late for work.” He called back at him. 

“Well, stop talkin’ to me then, idiot.” 

“_Gavin_.” 

“Okay, okay, fuck. Sorry.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> relatively short chapter but well,,,,, the next one is good,,,, i promise,,,


	34. Chapter 34

> Messages 
> 
> (313)-405-0479   
_ Tick tock. _

> Phone 
> 
> (313)-405-0479   
_ Missed video call_

> Messages 
> 
> (313)-405-0479   
_ Gavin._
> 
> _ I can’t believe you’ve been ignoring me. _
> 
> _ After I’ve been so nice and polite. _
> 
> _ Didn’t you like my pictures? _
> 
> _ Not to worry. We’ll be seeing each other soon enough. _

Gavin felt his phone buzz in his pocket, someone was calling him... again. 

He had been in meetings all morning and most of the afternoon, and was only just now stepping out for a break - his phone hadn’t really stopped buzzing since he arrived at work. Gavin walked past Nines who shot him a small smile and he dumped various files and a notebook onto his desk before he pulled out his phone. Gavin frowned; someone was trying to video call him. He clutched the phone in his hand as it continued buzzing and he made his way towards the bathroom. It was still going as he stepped inside; he looked at it again before he gingerly tapped on the green accept button. 

A person - a woman - tied to a chair with a hood over their head greeted him.

Gavin felt dread settle hard in his stomach, he didn’t need to be told who it was. 

_Shit. That’s Amelia. _

“Hello, Gavin.” 

The familiar voice made Gavin’s skin crawl. 

“You were taking too long, so I thought I’d be kind enough to help you.” 

He watched as Neil reached forward with a hand and ripped the hood off Amelia’s head. She looked pleadingly at him through the camera and Gavin could hear her muffled screams from behind the tape that was stuck to her mouth. Suddenly, the phone spun around and Neil smiled coldly at him. 

“This is what I want you to do, Gavin, you good, little, _obedient _omega_._" Neil said. "You come alone, to this address in one hour, or she dies.” He finished calmly. 

“An hour?! I don’t even know where the _fuck _you are!” Gavin bit out. 

Neil narrowed his eyes and the screen went black. 

**-CALL ENDED- **

Seconds later, a text came through.

> _34b Reid Park, St. Jean, Marina District_   
_Don’t be late._

Gavin hastily shoved his phone into his pocket and ran out the door. 

_Shit. _

_-_

Gavin got into his car, put on his police siren and drove. 

He could get to Reid Park in about 20 minutes. He swerved in and out of traffic, siren blaring and he eventually turned onto St. Jean. 

Back when Gavin was growing up, Reid Park had been an actual greenspace park; a memorial park of some kind if he remembered correctly. Then it had been bought out by CyberLife, paved over and turned into an industrial park. Gavin squinted as he pulled up outside the address Neil had given him - it was an abandoned warehouse. 

He pulled out his phone and sent a message to Nines.

> _im here see u in 20 _

Before he gone barrelling from the station, Gavin had actually done the sensible thing and spoken to Fowler. They had managed to come up with a plan of action; Gavin would at first go alone and confront Neil and then, after 20 minutes, Nines, Hank and Connor, as well as half of the police station, would arrive as back-up and assist. 

He set a timer, all he had to do was stall Neil for 20 minutes. 

Gavin took a deep breath and got out of his car. He pulled out his gun as he eyed the building wearily and flicked off the safety - something about this place made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and he had the distinct feeling he was being watched. Gavin made his way carefully through the large and rusted mechanical gate that hung open on its hinges and he crossed the large overgrown courtyard as he slowly made his way towards the building. 

As he neared the warehouse’s exterior, he could see that someone had fashioned a large arrow out of neon blue paint that pointed towards a large rusted door. As he got closer, the unmistakable smell of Thirium hit his nostrils - it wasn’t paint, it was fresh blue blood. 

Gavin scrunched up his nose as the unpleasent chemical burn sat at the back of his throat. Though it quickly lost its distinct smell due to how rapidly it evaporated, fresh blue blood always stank and Gavin had forgotten how much he _hated_ it. He pushed down the uneasiness he felt as he leant with his entire body weight against the old door and it slowly began to budge open.

He winced as the sharp sound of metal against concrete sounded loud in the silence. 

It was loud enough that it also covered up the sound of quickly approaching footsteps. 

Suddenly, Gavin felt a hard blow to the back of his head; felt as strong arms carefully wrapped themselves around him as he slumped over, the world quickly going black as he lost consciousness. 

-

Gavin felt a hand slap him hard across his face. 

He jolted awake and struggled against something - he was strapped against a support girder and his arms had been bound tightly behind his back. His head pounded and Gavin winced as the room in front of him swam in and out of focus. He could vaguely make out that someone was standing in front of him when suddenly a hard fist connected with the side of his head. 

Pain shot through his skull; Gavin bowed his head as he coughed and spat out blood onto the floor. 

“That’s enough, Cole.” 

Neil’s eerily calm voice echoed through the large abandoned space they were in. 

Cole’s face slowly swam into view and Gavin wasn’t prepared to see Connor’s spitting image staring back him. He sucked in a shaky breath and fixed Cole – _Cole, it’s Cole, NOT Connor and it’s definitely not Nines – _with a defiant smirk. The unmistakble twang of blue blood hit his nostrils; it made Gavin's eyes water but he held his smirk fast, he wasn't about to give Cole the satisfaction by letting it falter. 

_Guess that explains the phckin' blood arrow earlier, then_.

Gavin watched as Cole narrowed his eyes, disgust twisting his otherwise handsome features into a dark scowl. 

“Go on, I phckin’ dare ya, you fuckin’ plastic prick!” Gavin spat at him. 

He glared at Cole and silently prayed the android would raise to the bait; anything Gavin could do to give everyone more time, he'd do. 

A heavy punch connected with his ribs and Gavin doubled over, coughing as he tried to breathe - it was like he had just been punched in the gut by a freight train. Gavin felt a hand close hard around his throat and suddenly his head was being shoved up against the girder at his back. 

“_ENOUGH! _” 

The grip around his throat vanished and Gavin slumped over as he desperately gasped for air. The gasping quickly changed into coughing and Gavin watched as Cole slowly made his way back towards where Neil was standing. 

_Neil. _

Gavin coughed one final time and spat out more blood, it felt like his lungs were on fire. 

“I think Gavin’s going to behave, aren’t you, Gavin? Like a _good_ omega.” Neil said calmly. 

Gavin glared at him and Neil just smiled, it was a vacant gesture that set Gavin’s teeth on edge. 

“Amelia here was starting to miss you, weren’t you, Amelia?” Neil said as he gestured at Amelia who was tied up behind him. 

Gavin squinted; as far as he could tell, the woman looked relatively unharmed. She looked back at Gavin with pleading eyes and worry started to niggle softly at his stomach. He smothered his rising omega instincts as he fixed Neil with a defiant glare. 

“Well, here I am.” Gavin huffed out. 

Neil regarded Gavin with an oddly detached expression. 

“I would’ve been here a lot sooner, but well... your texts? They were a little fuckin’ vague, Neil.” Gavin continued with fake bravado.

He fixed Neil with a smug and overly confident grin and Neil just shook his head and laughed coldly. Neil peered thoughtfully at him for a moment before he grabbed a folded-up chair from the shadows; he strode over to where Gavin was tied up, unfolded it slowly and sat down. He carefully crossed his legs and looked at Gavin with a cool sense of scrutiny. 

“Still such bravado and arrogance, even after I pushed you into who you should be.” Neil said in an unimpressed tone. 

Gavin started to laugh and it quickly devolved into a cough, his lungs burned as he felt blood gurgle at the back of his throat. He spat it out and it narrowly avoided Neil’s shoe. 

“Sorry to disappoint.” Gavin said after he caught his breath. 

He shot Neil a smile even though his heart was pounding fearfully in his chest. Gavin watched as Neil’s eyes flickered to the blood by his shoe and then quickly turn back on him. 

“I thought you’d be more understanding, more grateful. How... disappointing.” Neil said in a distant voice as he picked at some imaginary dirt on one of his trouser legs. 

Gavin frowned in confusion. 

Neil settled his hands into his lap before he looked at him, the hard glint in his eyes made Gavin’s quippy remark catch in his throat. 

“We’re kindred spirits, you and I. We both come from well-established families that have disowned us simply for being." Neil paused a moment as he leant forward. "Can’t you see that what I’m trying to do helps everyone who isn’t an alpha? Helps people like us?” Neil spoke calmly. 

Gavin blinked in disbelief and then he slowly started to laugh. 

“If you’re tellin’ me... that you stopped my meds... forcibly outed me as an omega... just as some sick elaborate plan to get me to agree with you… you… you can fuck off.” Gavin paused as he breathed in deep laborious breaths, his lungs still burning as he tried to calm his nerves. “Fuck off… with that _bullshit_. You seem to know me well enough... so we _both _know it should be Elijah here... not me.” Gavin managed. 

A shark-like grin spread across Neil’s face. 

“Oh, Gavin! You surprise me! For all your protests, perhaps we’re not so different after all!? You seem so willing to throw your own brother under the bus!” Neil said in an amused voice. 

“_Half-brother_.” Gavin bit out. 

Gavin felt horrible for speaking about Elijah badly, but he needed Neil talking, so he played along. 

“Ah, I see. Hm. _Half-brother_... whats that? Nothing. I killed my own sister, Gavin.” Neil said calmly. 

Gavin coughed out a laugh in disbelief. 

“You don’t believe me? How strange since you've already met.” Neil snapped suddenly. 

The fierceness with which Neil spoke made Gavin fall quiet. He watched as Neil leant back and pulled out his wallet, he opened it and fished out a well-worn and folded photograph. He delicately unfolded it and held it up in between two fingers for Gavin to see. 

Gavin’s eyes widened as he recognised the photo - he had seen the same one at Charlotte Smith’s house, she was their second victim in this case if he remembered correctly. There was Neil, Gavin could see it was him as clear as day.

20 years younger, arm around his sister and both were smiling gleefully at the camera. 

“It’s time alphas started paying for how they treat us, Gavin. Charlotte played her part and for that I’m thankful." Neil said. "You’re right, Elijah _should _be in your place. But. It isn’t his time, _not __yet_.” Neil finished in a measured voice as he folded up the photograph. 

Gavin watched as Neil carefully slipped the photo back into his wallet and put his wallet into a pocket with a sniff, he then rose abruptly and made his way back towards Amelia. Neil stopped and stood with his back to him, Gavin couldn’t see what he was doing exactly, but after a few moments, the man turned sharply on his heel, something clutched tightly in his hand as he made his way back towards him. 

Gavin couldn’t see what it was Neil had in his hand, but fear gripped him suddenly. Gavin shrank back against the girder as Neil sat down and fixed him with a calm stare. 

“If you behave, perhaps I’ll let you have the honour of killing Elijah, hm? It seems only fair for what you’re about to do.” Neil sounded almost bored as he spoke. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Gavin noticed Cole move towards them and he now stood slightly behind Neil. Gavin frowned and Neil just stared coldly at him. 

“Amelia's going to die. But in order for us to - hmmm how shall I phrase this - optimally extract what’s needed, the alpha in question needs to either be in a state of great fear or intense arousal.” Neil explained. “Now Amelia here, she prides herself on being an alpha’s alpha. She’s not one to scare easy.” Neil said in a calm voice. 

Dread settled hard in Gavin’s stomach as he quickly put two and two together. 

_No_. _No no no. _

Neil held up the vial he had been holding in his hand and shook it. 

Gavin recognised it immediately, heat-mimicker powder. Something about this looked slightly different though and Gavin eyed the vial with fear. The powder, if it was made by LifeLine, was usually a distinct neon orange - this one was but it almost seemed to glow. 

Gavin closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. 

“That’s why you’re here instead of Elijah, Gavin.” Neil said with a cold grin. 

Gavin opened his eyes and fixed Neil with a fiercely defiant glare. 

“Fuck you.” Gavin spat out. 

Neil raised an unimpressed eyebrow. 

“Hold him down. Open his mouth.” He said firmly. 

Gavin watched as Cole swiftly moved round Neil and towards him. Gavin’s nostrils flared as he tensed up against his bindings, he felt Cole grab him and he tightened his mouth into a thin line. He tried to struggle as Cole forcibly teased his fingers in between his lips. Cole eventually pryed them open and he lowered Gavin's bottom jaw, holding it tightly in one hand as he firmly held open Gavin's mouth. 

Gavin felt his phone buzz in the front of his jeans - the alarm he had set. 

Nines, Hank and Connor should be here. 

_Where are they? _

Gavin started to panic, he watched as Neil stood and tipped the powder carefully into his hand. 

_Where the fuck are they?! _

Neil stepped closer towards Gavin, a shark-like smile on his face as bought his hand carefully up to his mouth. He took in a deep breath and blew.

All Gavin could do was close his eyes and brace himself. 

Gavin felt his skin tingle at where the powder had landed on his face, he felt it sting at his eyes even though they were closed and he felt it burn as it travelled down his throat. Cole finally let go of Gavin’s head and his eyes snapped open. He fell forward, his throat felt like it was on fire, so much so that it seized but Gavin didn’t dare breathe. His eyes watered and tears started to stream down his cheeks. 

“Come on, Gavin, _breathe_.” Neil coaxed. 

Gavin finally choked out a few violent coughs as he greedily gulped down cold air. 

His throat still burned and he began to sweat. 

_No. _

“_Good boy_, Gavin, that’s it.” Neil said quietly. 

_NO._

Somewhere in the distance, Gavin heard a vague banging and the next thing he knew, Neil was face down on the ground with his hands in the air – _what’s happening? isn't all this supposed to mean something? God I'm so FUCKinG hot - _but it was already too late. 

Neil looked him in the eye with a grin and he slowly started to laugh into the concrete. 

Gavin felt the insatiable need to mate quickly set his blood on fire. 


	35. Chapter 35

_FuckginfuckFUckfucFUCK I need to move, I need to go, I need to, I need to... _ _aaaaaaahhhhghh __I can’t move, I'm so HOT, I can’t, I can’t move, I need to – NINES!!! Theres nines!!!! Nines! Nines! My alpha. I need you, yeeeesss, I need you, I need, I need – no this isn’t right, mimicker powder doesn’t usually make an omega feel like they’re __in __this bad a HEAt this quiCKLy – _

_nInes!! Nines! Nines,,,,,, NiNES !!!!! claim me, markme, FUCK me, MATE ME! __I NEED- _

Nines came to a stop by Neil who was still face down on the floor. He eyed the empty vial on the ground and looked at Gavin, the man was bound tightly against a steel support girder and seemed to be growing increasingly more uncomfortable by the second. An omega’s mating-scent hit his nostrils for the briefest moment before he immediately disconnected his sense of smell and realisation hit him instantly.

“I can’t fuckin’ see Cole anywhere; I think he managed to escape!” Hank called as he entered and made his way towards where they were. 

Nines immediately held up his hand and stopped Hank in his tracks. 

“Stay there.” He warned. 

Hank was about to protest but he caught sight of the light orange colour dusting the ground around Gavin and froze.

He looked at Nines gravely, “If you go now, you can get him to a hospital whilst you still have time. Don’t worry about this piece of shit, I’ll keep an eye on him.” Hank said firmly as he gestured to Neil on the ground. 

Hank remembered that androids could turn off various bodily functions, including their sense of smell. Even though Connor was a beta, he could do the same, “Connor’s outside, he’ll have to drive you!” Hank said firmly as he buried his nose into the crook of his elbow and tried to block out the quickly increasing mating-scent that was starting to drift its way through the air. 

Nines quickly bent down and pocketed the empty vial before he turned his focus on Gavin. As he neared, he noticed that the man started to struggle harder against his bindings. 

_Yes! Yes! YES! NI NES! __MY __alpha! Nines Nines Nines! Finally here! I need... please... I need to! Nines. Fuck me! CLAiM __mE __.... MATE....nINes _

There was a noticeable bulge in the front of the man’s jeans and Gavin looked at Nines with glazed eyes. His pupils were blown wide and the only discernible emotion in them was need. 

Nines didn’t think mimickers could produce a fake-heat this visceral, something felt wrong. 

_“ _Hey.” Nines said softly. 

“Nines, pl-please? _Pleeease. _” Gavin begged, his voice a whimper. 

_something... wrong. Nines???? smells ??? wrong.... WHY...... myY alpha? Not __... not __ happy? _

Nines saw Gavin wrinkle his nose and frown in confusion. 

He quickly realised that his lack of responding scent wasn’t going over well with someone who was... _what_? Could Nines even call Gavin his boyfriend at this point? Nines pushed the thought from his mind and was about to try and explain what was happening, but as he looked at Gavin, he quickly realised that alpha was going to be the only thing that the man would respond to. 

“Gavin, look at you, my omega. You’re doing so good.” Nines cooed. 

Gavin’s frown quickly turned into a dazed smile. 

“I need you to be good for me, okay? I’m taking you to a hospital, do you understand?” Nines spoke slowly but firmly. 

Nines watched as Gavin struggled to process the information and after a moment, the man nodded slowly, an unsure expression on his face as he watched Nines with pleading eyes. Pain was etched clearly on Gavin's face as he desperately tried to fight against the fire raging in his veins. 

_Good, I.... be good. Good omega! Good.... good.... good for my alpha. Listen... obey... behave... trY.. I need NEED NEEEEEEEED_

Nines reached round and broke the bindings holding Gavin in place. The man immediately fell forward and wrapped his arms firmly around Nines’ shoulders. 

“Nines. _P__lease_. Hurts. So much. _P__lease.” _Gavin whimpered into Nines’ ear. 

Nines said nothing as he gathered Gavin up into his arms and ran towards the exit. 

He felt Gavin bury his face into the crook of his neck, breathe deep and let out frustrated whine. He felt as Gavin desperately rubbed a cheek over any exposed skin that was within reach. Gavin let out another frustrated whine which quickly turned into a growl. 

_NINES. SMELLS. WRONG__! __WRONG. I need him!.... nEED him __... __ to knOW.... PLEASE... NINES _

_"_You promised you’d be good, remember? Behave for me, Gavin and I promise I’ll knot you, okay? We just need to get to the hospital and I promise.” Nines said firmly as he ran through the exit and outside into the courtyard. 

Gavin’s growl hitched in his throat and it mellowed into a whimper. Nines felt as Gavin started to rut involuntarily against his hip before the man caught himself and stopped, he felt hot tears against his skin as Gavin started crying. 

“Please. _Pleeeease_.” Gavin begged in a small voice. 

“You’re being so good.” Nines said softly. 

He saw Connor was already waiting for him in the distance; a back door of a police cruiser was flung wide open and the path to the car was clear. Officers eyed them wearily as they ran by but otherwise gave them a wide berth - Connor had clearly informed them of the situation. 

_"Connor? _"

_"Yes, Nines? _"

_"Thank you." _

_"Hank text ahead and told me. Get Gavin in the car and let’s go." _

Nines miraculously managed to manoeuvre both himself and Gavin into the back seat with a minimum amount of fuss. As soon as Nines closed the door behind them, Connor turned on the sirens and sped off from the warehouse. 

“What's the nearest hospital?!” Connor asked. 

“Beaumont Grosse Pointe!” Nines called out. 

Connor swerved in and out of traffic and Nines cursed as he clung desperately onto Gavin; the man was still in his arms and was now awkwardly straddling his lap.

Nines needed to ring Elijah - he thought as Gavin's brother, he needed to know what happened.

As if the universe knew, he felt the front pocket of Gavin’s jeans start to buzz and the man couldn’t help but start to slowly grind against him at the sensation. Nines carefully slipped his fingers into Gavin’s pocket and he suddenly felt a hand clamp down firmly on his wrist, effectively trapping his hand there. He heard Gavin growl as he rutted harder against Nines’ lap as the phone continued buzzing. Nines easily wriggled his hand free of Gavin’s grip and he firmly planted it on the man’s cheek, forcing Gavin to turn and look him in the eye. 

The man was still moving against him as Nines fixed him with a glare - Gavin’s defiance quickly turned to submission as he bowed his head with an almost sad whine. He heard Gavin try and stifle a moan as he carefully reached back into his pocket and pull out his phone. He felt Gavin start to slow, felt the man move his hips against him once more before he managed to stop himself with a pained whimper. 

“Good boy.” Nines cooed absent-mindedly as he glanced at the screen. 

Gavin buried his face back into the crook of Nines’ neck with a frustrated moan and he felt Gavin's breath hot against his skin. He felt as the man slowly started to claw in irritation at his black turtleneck where it covered his stomach. 

It _was _Elijah calling. 

Nines placed a firm hand over Gavin’s that were still on his stomach and he eventually felt them still underneath his touch - he let out a silent prayer of thanks and pressed the green accept button. 

“Gaaaaavvviiinnn!” He heard Elijah shout loudly through the receiver. 

“_Elijah_.” Nines answered curtly. 

“Nines? Is everything okay? Where’s Gavin?” Elijah’s tone turned instantly serious. 

Nines faltered momentarily as he felt Gavin start to rub up against him with pained whines, desperately moving, rubbing skin on skin - an omega desperately trying to get an alpha, _his_ alpha, to respond to his mating-call by attempting to elicit a scent or some type of response. Gavin repositioned himself and Nines felt the man’s erection rub up against his leg through his jeans and Gavin buried his face into Nines’ neck again as he let out a deep moan. 

Nines knew Gavin would have to find release soon and it was a miracle that he had lasted this long. 

“Nines? Was that Gavin? What’s going on?” Elijah’s worried voice drew him from his thoughts. 

“My apologies.” Nines answered in the calmest voice he could manage. 

It took him just a minute to explain what had happened and Elijah was silent as he listened. 

“We’re... seven minutes away from Beaumont Grosse Pointe.” Nines finished. 

“Good, Beaumont is good. I’ll be there in five. Make sure you bring him to the south entrance, see you there.” Elijah said firmly and hung up the phone. 

“_South entrance, Connor!_” 

“_Got it!_” 

Nines pocketed Gavin’s phone and he felt Gavin tense up against him. 

_Be good.... alpha said be good!... im try..ing!!..,, TRY... good... nEED... NEED!!!! mATE...NEED TO... ALPHA, PLEasE! PLEASE NINES.,,.. why???? WHY.... ALPHA STILL... SMELL... WRONG. MY ALPHA... wh.yy... why.... I need to... hot so hot,,, buRNING! __HurT… __MATE.... NEED TO...... __MATe… __Hot... I need,,, need,,, need,,, need,,,, neeeeeeD.... _

Gavin started to rut against Nines once more. He pressed a pained moan into the crook of Nines’ neck as his hips started to move quicker. 

_…need need need... _

Nines felt as one of Gavin’s hands started to snake its way slowly down towards his jeans and Nines grabbed hold of it firmly. Gavin growled as he kept moving, kept grinding his hips against Nines’ leg faster and faster. Gavin tightly entwined his fingers with Nines’ own and effectively locked them together - this time Gavin was going to make sure Nines couldn't get free. 

…_N__EED NEED NEED... _

Gavin threw back his head and let out a low moan, rocking back against Nines’ leg as he did. Nines felt something damp on his leg and he realised it was slick - if there was enough of it so it was leaking through denim, Nines knew that Gavin was close. As quick as he felt it, the dampness disappeared as Gavin leant forward once more with growl and rutted harder and harder against Nines’ leg. 

_…NEED NEED NEED... _

Nines felt the heat radiating from Gavin’s body, could sense the unbridled need and desire rolling off him in waves, and against his better judgement, Nines felt his resolve slowly begin to crumble. He didn’t try to fight Gavin as he moved quicker and quicker against him, as he slowly pulled his hand down and- 

_“ _We’re here!” Connor shouted from the driver’s seat. 

The car screeched to a stop outside the A&E, Elijah was already waiting outside for them with a group of nurses and doctors. They were all stood next to stretcher; they were prepared and ready. Nines quickly managed to regain his control as the back door opened and Gavin was prised from him by gentle yet firm hands. He watched as Gavin’s eyes widened in anger and fear. 

“It’s okay, Gavin, I promise. They’re here to help you.” Nines whispered firmly. 

_No! __NO. __They're... tryin...g to... take.... mYY alpha... NINES IS MY ALPHA. MIn e! NINes NINES PLEASe I ONly need... NEED.... NEED........... MAte MATE PLEaSE... ALPHa... I',m sorry. I’LL Be GOOD!!! SSORRY... NEED... Im BURNINg... NEED... _

Gavin let out a snarl as he tried to struggle against several pairs of hands that seemed to be infinitely stronger than he was. The fight quickly left him as he was strapped carefully down onto the stretcher; his blood still burning as he peered helplessly over at Nines. Tears streamed down Gavin’s cheeks as he looked pleadingly over at him, he looked like he was mere inches away from coming undone. 

“Nines! _Pl __-please_!! _Niiines!_ Igood prom-_promise_! Nines! _NIIIINES!!! _ Gavin cried hoarsely as he was being wheeled off. 

Nines got out of the car, leant against the frame and closed his eyes; he could still hear Gavin screaming his name as he was being escorted further into the hospital. A strange feeling settled over him and he snapped his eyes open. His face slackened as he unconsciously started to move after Gavin before an arm whipped out and stopped him. 

Nines glared over into the face of a stern looking nurse. 

“Unless you’re family, married or bonded then I’m going to have to ask you to leave. Patient safety.” She said in a polite yet curt voice. 

Nines shook himself and the strange feeling dislodged itself from his circuits. Nines cast his eyes down in embarrassment. 

“My apologies.” He said quietly. 

“They’re not bonded or married but they’re partners. _Boyfriends_.” Elijah said firmly as he came to a stand behind Nines. 

The nurse looked between them for a brief moment before her face softened with understanding. 

“Fine, you may wait with Mr. Kamski. However, neither of you can see him until we know what we’re dealing with.” The nurse said in a firm tone. 

She was just about turn and run after her colleagues when Nines held out an arm and stopped her. 

“Here, this is the mimicker he was drugged with.” Nines said firmly. 

He pulled out the vial from his pocket, took her hand and carefully placed the vial in it. She narrowed her eyes as she lifted the vial up, looking at the thin layer of orange dust that coated the inside before she suddenly gripped it tight. 

“Thank you.” She said courteously. 

“_Help him.” _Nines said firmly as he looked at her with a hard expression. 

She nodded her head once before she turned and ran into the building, quickly disappearing from sight. Nines felt Elijah place a hand gently on his shoulder and give it a reassuring squeeze. 

“I guess I’ll get back and leave you two.” Connor said quietly from behind them. 

Nines turned and looked his brother pleadingly in the eye. Connor strode over and quickly pulled him into a hug. 

“Gavin will be fine. He’s got you looking out for him.” Connor said kindly as he hugged Nines tighter. 

Connor pulled back after a few seconds and fixed Nines with a sympathetic smile. 

“You know we’re together?” Nines asked in disbelief. 

Connor let out a soft chuckle, “I’ve had a feeling, but I figured you’d tell me when you were ready. Older brother, _remember _?” Connor teased. 

“I... Thank you. I’ll keep you informed.” Nines said quietly. 

Connor got back into the cruiser and waved them goodbye as he drove off. Nines turned back to Elijah and the two of them walked into the hospital together.

-

A kind looking receptionist that was sat behind a large desk greeted them. 

“He’s being taken to ward 4C, Mr. Kamski. If you just go straight down here, take the first right and then take the elevator to the fourth floor.” She said as she gestured to a long corridor that was to her right. 

As they walked through the hospital, Nines noticed that there was a profound sense of sterility everywhere, even more so than usual for a hospital. He could smell that the air was constantly being circulated and filtered; the walls were an immaculately stark white and he also noticed that any doors - be they to patient wards, other corridors or operating rooms - were all reinforced and pneumatically sealed. 

They reached the fourth floor where they were greeted by another receptionist behind a desk. They gestured vaguely over to their left and Elijah and Nines kept walking until they eventually found themselves in an empty waiting room. Elijah flung himself into a chair and Nines eventually joined him, sitting stiffly in the chair next to him. They sat in silence for ten minutes before Nines decided to speak up. 

“When you called Gavin earlier, what were you calling about?” Nines asked in a strange voice as he looked at the floor. 

Elijah stretched out and rearranged himself, crossing his arms over his chest defensively as he eyed Nines with a puzzled expression. When Elijah didn’t answer him, Nines slowly looked up and found Elijah looking at him. In that moment, sitting there with his arms crossed, Elijah reminded Nines of Gavin and he couldn’t help but smile. 

“When Gavin first told me you two were related, I thought he was lying.” Nines said slowly. 

Elijah’s confusion deepened before he looked down at his arms and wiggled them. He uncrossed them with a chuckle and looked back at Nines with a more relaxed expression. 

“Everyone always does. Why do you think so little people actually know?” Elijah explained wistfully. 

“Fair point.” Nines agreed. 

Silence settled between them again and Elijah couldn’t help but rearrange himself a second time, it was almost like a nervous tick. 

“I, uh, called Gavin because I managed to find some replacement blockers.” Elijah said in a small voice as he picked at his shoe. 

He stopped and fixed Nines with a frank look. 

“Seems a bit stupid and helpless now, all things considered.” He said with a short laugh. 

“It was _considerate_, it’s what any good brother would have done.” Nines corrected him. 

Elijah just snorted. 

“I get what you mean though. About feeling helpless.” Nines continued in a small voice. 

An understanding look passed between them as they sat there. 

“I almost buckled, Elijah. I felt my control slipping away, if we had to travel for just a second longer, I... I...” Nines trailed off as he buried his face in his hands. 

Nines felt a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder. 

“But you didn’t and you managed to get him here, that’s the most important thing. You also seem to be forgetting that heats don’t _just _effect the omega.” Elijah said in a kind voice. 

Nines let out an unconvinced hum and straightened himself so he sat back in the chair, face settling into a hard stare as he glared at the floor. 

Thirty minutes went by in an awkward silence and Nines didn’t move. Elijah shot him a strange look before he stood with a stretch, yawning loudly as he looked about the waiting room. Something caught his eye in a corridor beyond a door and he disappeared. He returned a few minutes later with a can of Diet Pepsi and a packet of Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups. He sat down, opened the chocolate and was just about to take a bite of a cup when Nines interrupted him. 

“Did you buy out this ward? The waiting room?” Nines asked in a detached voice. 

Elijah blinked. 

“No one has joined us since we arrived.” Nines continued. 

Elijah coughed lightly as crossed his legs carefully. He lifted the cup back up to his mouth, took a bite and chewed on it slowly. He swallowed it and looked at Nines, a grin spreading across his face as he started to laugh; Nines was in a weird mood, stand-offish, but all things considered, Elijah thought he’d let it slide. 

“God, no. I wish I had now, though. I would've loved to have seen the look on your face if I had said yes just now.” Elijah said with a playful wink as he finished eating his chocolate. 

Nines scowled at him and Elijah just shoved another cup into his mouth and grinned. He chewed on it loudly, eyeing Nines coyly as he leant in. 

“I’m worried about him too, big guy.” Elijah said softly. 

He bumped Nines’ shoulder with his own as he swallowed and relaxed back into his chair. 

“Beaumont? This is the best place for him. You noticed all the doors and stuff on the way up here, yeah?” He asked Nines as he fixed him with a direct look. 

Nines nodded. 

“This entire section of the south wing is dedicated to omega care and nothing else. The two floors below us? General care. Floors three and four?_ Emergencies_. All manned by fully qualified doctors and nurses, human and android, all of them non-gendered so they can’t be affected by hormones. And it’s all completely isolated from the rest of the hospital. This wing has its own air supply that's constantly filtered and recycled. All the doors are reinforced and have seals on them to minimise the risk of hormone related incidents. The fourth floor? The floor we’re on? Deals with everything related to heats, be they natural or otherwise.” Elijah explained carefully. 

“How do you know all this?” Nines asked in a dubious voice. 

“Because I paid for it.” Elijah answered simply. 

Nines frowned. Elijah caught sight of Nines’ confused expression and just smiled. 

“Well, not me specifically, but I did make sure that it got funded through one of CyberLife’s many outreach programs. So, pretty much the same thing.” Elijah said with a shrug.

“So, you lied earlier when I asked if you had bought out the ward?” Nines challenged. 

“Well... no. I mean, buying out a singular ward and having your company own an entire wing of a hospital are two completely different things. Plus, this ward is still very much open to the public, so there.” Elijah countered with a teasing wink. 

Nines finally seemed to relax at Elijah’s revelation, shame colouring his cheeks a light blue as he cast his eyes down at the floor. 

“I apologise for my behaviour.” Nines said quietly. 

“I understand, I’m fucking worried too.” Elijah answered in a kind voice. 

He popped the last cup into his mouth with a sniff and the both of them finally seem to settle into a strange sense of calm. 

One hour passed. And then another. 

Elijah had managed to fall asleep; his head was drooped onto Nines’ shoulder as he snored quietly. Nines looked him with slight apprehension but didn’t have the heart to wake him - another 30 minutes went by before Elijah woke himself with a grunt. He stretched with a yawn and shot Nines a sheepish look of apology as he realised that he’d been sleeping on him. Elijah then rearranged himself so that he was propped up against the opposite arm rest and he pulled out his phone. 

Another half an hour passed before the sound of footsteps finally drew their attention. 

It was the same nurse from outside, the one Nines had given the vial to. She stopped in front of them and they both stood. She looked at the both of them in turn, politely shaking hands with them as she did. 

“Mr. Kamski and...?” She trailed off as she looked over at Nines. 

“Nines.” He answered curtly 

“Mr. Kamski and Nines, sorry to keep you both waiting.” She continued politely. 

“No problem.” Elijah said as he shot her a small smile. 

“I never introduced myself earlier, I’m Rachel. If you’ll follow me to my office, we’ll be able to have some privacy and I’ll be able to fill you in on what’s happening.” She said as she gestured down a hallway. 

Rachel promptly turned on her heel and the two of them followed her into a small office, she sat behind her desk and Elijah and Nines quickly joined her. 

“How is he?” Nines asked immediately. 

Rachel fixed him with a thoughtful expression. 

“Well, there’s both good and bad news. Which would you like first?” She asked. 

“The good news.” Elijah answered promptly. 

“Well, as soon as he was able, Gavin stripped off and managed to, ahem, relieve himself quite promptly. He continues to do so regularly.” Rachel explained tactfully. 

Embarrassment settled quickly over the two alphas. 

“That’s good news?” Elijah hissed. 

“It might be embarrassing to hear, Mr. Kamski, but, as far as an omega is concerned, then yes, it is. When omegas are in heat, they need release and they need release regularly otherwise it can cause no end of internal damage, some even die." She paused as she fixed them both with a pointed look, "As alphas especially, you should already know this.” Her voice was calm as she spoke. 

Elijah restrained himself, rubbing a hand down his face as he let out a sigh. 

“No, No. You’re right, I apologise.” Elijah said, shame tinging his voice. 

Rachel smiled sadly at him, pausing for a few moments to allow them both to relax before she continued. 

“In Gavin’s... current condition, it’s quite frankly a relief that he’s managing to do it_ without _intervention on our part.” She explained. 

“Current condition? What do you mean?” Nines asked in a sharp tone. 

“I’m afraid that’s the bad news.” Rachel answered. 

Elijah and Nines looked at each other. 

“We were hoping that whatever Gavin got dosed with was just another mimicker, like all those we’ve sadly seen a thousand times before. That he’d burn through it after a few hours, but... that hasn’t happened.” Rachel explained carefully. 

She opened a file on her desk, leafing through it quickly before she found the desired page and pushed it over for them to look at. They both recognised it as the chemical breakdown of a basic LifeLine heat-mimicker but there was something different. 

“At first glance it looks like any other mimicker from LifeLine, correct?” Rachel stated. 

Elijah and Nines nodded. 

All mimicker powders used the same base formula but each maker added their own little unique twist. LifeLine’s was the colouring agent they used that gave their product its distinctive neon orange colour. 

“But this part here.” Rachel paused as she tapped a finger to a string of chemical symbols that seemed as if they had been shunted in by force. “It shouldn’t be there.” She said. 

“What is it?” Elijah asked as he picked up the file and brought it closer to his face. 

“We think it’s an accelerant of some kind. As well as an enhancer.” Rachel explained with a tired sigh. 

Elijah squinted at the rogue string of symbols. 

“It almost looks like the chemical make-up of Thirium.” He said in a small voice. 

“We also thought it was Thirium at first or at least something Thirium based, but no. We’ve ran several tests and they’ve all come back negative. We don’t know what it is.” Rachel said. 

“So, whatever it is, it’s basically super-charging Gavin’s mock-heat?” Elijah asked in disbelief. 

Elijah looked at her and she nodded. 

“Can’t you neutralise it?” Nines asked coolly. 

“No.” Rachel answered curtly. 

“No?” Elijah and Nines said at exactly the same time. 

“_No_. And Gavin’s not in a mock-heat, he’s in a real one.” Rachel stated simply. 

Nines stiffened and Elijah just blinked. 

“As I said earlier, if we can't neutralise it, an omega can usually burn through a mimicker in a few hours.” She paused and was met with hard stares. “We believe Gavin was probably close to coming into his heat naturally before this happened and well, due to the accelerant, it seems that the mimicker has managed to push what otherwise would've been a fake heat into a real one.” Rachel said gravely. 

“You said... you said it’s also an enhancer.” Elijah said with sombre realisation. 

“I did. Imagine a normal heat, multiply it five-fold and that’s what Gavin’s going through. He was already in his heat’s climax when you brought him in, he skipped any build up to it entirely. Whilst it thankfully hasn’t gotten any worse... with this coursing through his system, it hasn’t gotten any better either.” Rachel explained. 

A strange expression settled over Nines and Elijah just looked at the floor as he bit at his lip. 

“A normal heat usually lasts a week, with a slow build up towards the omega’s heat climax. Since he started his heat in its climax, it’s likely Gavin will stay there until his heat finally starts to break." She paused and let out a sigh. "Look, Gavin’s heat could last three days or it could last a week. Hell, it could last even longer, we just don’t know because we’ve never seen anything like this before. This all purely speculative and I’m sorry we can’t offer you anything more concrete at this point.” Rachel said in a grim tone. 

She looked at them both in turn, eyes settling on Nines with a sad but understanding look. 

“Nines, I’ve seen that look many times. I understand how you’re feeling but you couldn’t have done _anything_. You might be sexually and romantically involved, but without express consent beforehand or evidence of a bond or proof that you’re married... we simply wouldn’t have let you in there with him.” Rachel explained calmly to him. 

Nines just glared at her before he eventually broke his gaze, staring defeatedly down at his hands that were clasped tightly in his lap. 

“We’re doing all we can. This is the best place for him right now.” She added softly. 

“I understand.” Nines said after a slight pause. 

“Gavin is probably going to be like this for at least a few days, so it would be safe for you two to go home, if you wanted. If you do, we’ll of course notify the each of you if anything changes... for good or bad.” Rachel said with a finality and leant back in her chair, fixing them with a patient look. 

Elijah finally looked up from the floor and let out a tired sigh as he roused himself from his thoughts. 

“I think I’m going to stay here for a bit longer, if that’s okay.” He said in a small voice. 

“Of course.” Rachel answered kindly. 

“What about you, Nines?” Elijah asked as he crossed his arms and fixed him with a weary stare. 

“I’ll go, I can’t be here. I don’t mean that negatively, I just... I _ can’t_.” Nines didn’t even hesitate before he answered. 

“That’s absolutely fine. Like I said, we’ll let you both know as soon as anything changes. I’ll let you two leave in your own time.” Rachel said gently before she stood and left them alone in her office. 

After a few minutes, Nines stood from his chair and quietly made his way over to the door. He was just about to open it when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and he turned and saw Elijah standing behind him, looking at him with kind yet sad eyes. 

“Gavin will be okay.” Elijah said after a moment. 

A beat of silence passed between them. 

“I hope so.” Nines answered quietly. 

Elijah gave Nines’ shoulder a gentle squeeze and Nines nodded at him before he turned on his heel and left. Elijah sat back down in the chair and he buried his face into his hands as he let out a deep sigh. He rubbed his hands quickly over his face as he tried to banish the weary feeling that had suddenly settled over him. 

“Oh, Gav. What have you gotten yourself into this time, eh? You must have known this is exactly how I wanted to spend my Friday, you pheckin’ idiot.” 

He picked at his thumb as he fished out his phone from his pocket. He scrolled down to their mother’s number and sighed, thumb hovering over the call button for a second before he shoved the phone back into his pocket with a huff. Tears started to prick at the corners of his eyes. 

“You better get through this; I swear to God.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of the frying pan and into the fire, eh, Gavin?  
(only one chapter this time since it's relatively long, next one(s) wendesdays, friends!)
> 
> [@spacebiotics on twitter](https://twitter.com/spacebiotics)  
[@spacebiotics on tumblr](https://spacebiotics.tumblr.com)  
if you wanna come say hi! <3  
thanks for reading! <3


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another flashback chapter  
Another TW for child abuse because Jocelyn is back.

_ Elijah carefully dabbed at the deep gash on Gavin’s nose with a q-tip. _

_ “Phckin’ watch it, will ya?” Gavin hissed. _

_ Elijah fixed him with a hard look and Gavin grit his teeth as his brother started to carefully dab at his nose again. _

_ “This is the fifth fight you’ve gotten into this week.” Elijah said in a firm tone. _

_ Gavin had gotten into a fight on his way home from school and had practically begged his brother to help him clean up before their mom got home. They were currently bundled into the downstairs restroom. _

_ Elijah looked Gavin in the eyes and Gavin just averted his gaze, choosing to glare firmly at the wall behind his brother instead. _

_ “Would it kill you to act a little more-” _

_ “A little more what, Eli?” _

_ “Never mind.” _

_ “No, Go on. A little more phuckin’ what, Elijah?” _

_ “Like a goddamn omega, okay?!” _

_ Gavin just laughed bitterly. _

_ “You going to have to go and get some stitches for this, I can’t fix it." Elijah sighed. "The skin’s_ _been s__plit too far.” He huffed and flung the q-tip into the sink._

_ Gavin just shrugged as he pushed past Elijah and looked into the mirror. He carefully squeezed the gash on his nose closed as best he could, wincing as he hastily stuck some butterfly bandages over it. Satisfied when they held, Gavin snatched the band-aid from Elijah’s hand and slapped it roughly over the top. _

_ He flashed a cocky grin at his brother before he started to wash off the blood from his face in the sink. _

_ “You can’t just keep picking fights all the goddamn time.” Elijah said as he watched Gavin. _

_ “What makes you think it's me that keeps starting them?” Gavin snapped. _

_ Elijah flashed him a knowing look in the mirror and Gavin just glared at him. _

_ “Come on, Gav. You know that society operates in a certain way; omegas need to-” Elijah started calmly before Gavin twirled round and glared angrily at him. _

_ “What? Because I don’t roll over, you think I deserve it, is that what you’re saying?” __Gavin interrupted__. _

_ Elijah’s face hardened into a scowl and he threw his hands up into the air. _

_ “Yeah, maybe you do! There, I fucking said it!” Elijah said as he crowded into Gavin’s personal space and looked him square in the eyes._

_It was __a challenge __he knew Gavin would shrink from. _

_ Gavin cast his eyes down at the floor__, pursed his lips as he spun back round to face the sink __and __Elijah just smirked. __He watched as Gavin grabbed the towel from the holder and gently started to __dry his face. __After a few seconds he threw it down into the sink with a huff. _

_ “__Three __kids from my __math class thought it would be funny to follow me on my way home. __They - they were all alphas. __Two of them held me __so I couldn’t run __and __then __the other__... he __tried to spike me, Elijah.” _ _ Gavin explained in a __shaky __voice. _

_ Elijah narrowed his eyes. _

_ “No. No. You’re lying." Elijah paused as he shook his head and laughed. "That doesn’t happen to - that can’t happen. We’re all in still in school, you're only 16 for __god's __sake! Nah, Gav, that doesn’t happen.” Elijah said firmly as he crossed his arms and fixed Gavin with a glare. _

_ Gavin looked at Elijah in the mirror. Tears welled in his eyes as he looked at his younger brother with a silent pleading. After a moment, he forcibly rubbed the tears from his eyes with __the __back of a hand and swallowed down his emotions. _

_ “You think I’m lying.” Gavin said quietly. _

_ “Ha! Why the fuck wouldn’t I?! Turning on the tears like you always do? Trying to manipulate people?" Elijah said, narrowing his eyes. "I’m starting to think that maybe mom’s been right all these years.” He finished _ _spitefully._

_Elijah rose an eyebrow at him, he knew how much their mother couldn’t stand Gavin - it was another challenge and he waited. _

_ Gavin’s face hardened and he turned to face Elijah head-on. _

_ “Fuck you.” He whispered. _

_ “Yeah?” Elijah spat back at him as he gave him a hard shove on the shoulder. _

_They crowded up against each other before a loud bang from outside in the hallway made them both freeze. They heard heeled footsteps quickly approaching and then, without warning, the door suddenly flew open with such force that the back of it slammed against the wall. _

_ Jocelyn glared at them from the doorway __\- or more accurately - glared directly at Gavin__. _

_ “Mom!” Elijah cried in shock as he shrank back from his brother. _

_ She ignored him._

_Gavin held his head high, he looked his mother defiantly in the eye and Jocelyn’s expression hardened as she smacked Gavin firmly across the front of his face. __Gavin didn’t even flinch - tears pricked in the corner of his eyes but he just glared at her as fresh blood slowly started trickle __down __his nose __from underneath the band-aid. _

_ “Do you have any fucking idea what you’ve done?!” Jocelyn asked in a sharp tone. _

_ Gavin’s bottom lip trembled but he remained silent. _

_ “I’ve just spent the last thirty minutes trying to smooth things over with The Millers because you fucking decided to assault their son – unprovoked - on your way home!” Jocelyn spat. _

_ She crossed her arms and looked over Gavin with contempt. _

_ “Get the fuck out of my sight!__And so help me, Gavin, if you fucking dare get blood on anything.” Jocelyn said in a cold tone. _

_ She stood to one side and looked at him sharply, __clearly __waiting for him to leave. Gavin shot Elijah a look before he pushed past the both of them and went upstairs to his bedroom without a word. _

_ Gavin remained in his room for the rest of the day and he didn’t come out for dinner. Elijah eyed his door shamefully as he walked past it and towards his own bedroom to go to sleep for the night, he almost stopped and turned back but thought the better of it. _

_ When Elijah woke the next morning, he found a small dirty pouch had been placed neatly on his desk and beside it was a note. _

_ I wasn’t lying but hey, whatever! Thought I’d save you all the trouble, Jocelyn especially.  
I’m out. See you around, I guess. __T__ake care, Eli, I’ll miss you - Gav _

_ Elijah eyed the mimicker powder and he felt his stomach drop, Gavin had been telling the truth. He clutched the note tightly in his hand as he ran to his brother’s bedroom, he needed to apologise and make amends. _

_He hastily knocked on the door and after there was no answer, he opened it. _

_Gavin was gone. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nose scar backstory? Nose scar backstory. Plus I always intended to have a little flashback to show why/how Gavin left.  
I thought this flashback tied in nicely to what happened last chapter, hence it's place! (and some backstory to Elijah???)
> 
> Also, just this chapter for now. I've reread the next one and I think it could use some improvements before I give it out to you guys because I'm not 100% happy with it, hope you understand! Just a little more suffering until you find out if Gavin's okay or not, I promise! ;)
> 
> I'm off to MCM London for pretty much the most of this weekend (gonna be meeting brymelia, so no biggie!), if I can tweak it enough, I'll see if I can get it up some time in between, otherwise the next update will be coming Monday. 
> 
> [@spacebiotics on twitter](https://twitter.com/spacebiotics)  
[@spacebiotics on tumblr](https://spacebiotics.tumblr.com)  
if you wanna come say hi <3


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally two chapters but I smushed them together.  
Hope you enjoy.

The weekend passed, nothing. 

Monday rolled around and Nines went back to work, nothing. 

Tuesday came and went, still nothing. 

On Wednesday, Nines called Elijah. 

_“No, I haven’t heard anything either, Nines. The hospital said they’d call as soon as his heat breaks. Just be patient.” _

_“It’s been four days.” _

_“I know, but... he’ll get through it, I’m sure of it.” _

_“What if he doesn’t?” _

_“ Nines.” _

_“... sorry.” _

_“You’ve been taking care of Ruby, yeah?” _

_“Yes.” _

_“He’ll be fine, okay? Look, I gotta go, I’m about five minutes away from being late for a meeting.” _

After Nines had spoken to Elijah, Wednesday also passed without any word from the hospital. 

Thursday came and everyone at the station started to take pity on him. 

“Nines!” Fowler barked from the stairs by his office, “it’s a good thing that Neil already confessed and we can hold him here indefinitely because otherwise, he'd have to be released on bail today! You’ve done nothing for past three days but mope around on your ass!” Fowler shot Nines a look as he was sat at his desk. 

“Leave the kid alone, Fowler! His omega’s in the goddamn hospital!” Hank yelled suddenly. 

“That’s Reed you’re talking about, Anderson!” Fowler yelled back. 

“Gavin took a massive gamble for everyone here to catch the guy and now he’s fightin’ for his life! Cut Nines a fuckin' break! Neil ain’t goin’ anywhere!” Hank yelled back louder. 

Nines watched the whole commotion from his desk with growing embarrassment. He shot Connor a look who was sat at his own desk next to Hank, watching as his partner yelled from his desk with a bemused expression on his face. 

_"Connor, please."_

Nines saw Connor slowly ball up a piece of paper and then throw it at the man, it hit him squarely between the eyes and Hank just fixed Connor with a glare. 

“I mean this in the kindest possible way, Hank, but, _shut up_.” Connor said loud enough for everyone to hear. 

Fowler barked out a laugh and disappeared back into his office. Hank grumbled, but nevertheless returned his attention back to his work. 

_"Thank you." _

_"No problem." _

Nines was called out to provide android assistance on a case and finally returned back to the station an hour before his shift was due to finish. 

Waiting on his desk, Nines found several cards, as well as a large basket filled with muffins and several packets of fancy ground coffee. And all of it was all flanked by several different 'get well soon' balloons. Nines looked around the station in confusion and whilst some people had already gone home for the night, he noticed Fowler and Hank were still working; the Captain was leant over Hank’s desk and they were deep in conversation. Nines eventually saw Hank indicate to the man that he was back and they both made their way over to him. 

“This is a little something for Gavin from everyone here.” Hank said softly. 

“How?” Nines asked. 

“Hank insisted after you left earlier, practically forced everyone to contribute.” Fowler said in a tired voice. 

Hank shot him a look. 

“Well, okay, so did I.” Fowler admitted begrudgingly.

Hank and Fowler both smiled kindly at him. Nines said nothing, just stood in silence as his LED whirled a constant yellow. 

> **>>SOFTWARE INSTABILITY<<**

“As soon as you hear anything, Son, you just go.” Fowler said with a nod and then walked back to his office. 

Nines stared after him and then looked back over at Hank, he closed his eyes and forced himself to relax before he opened them again. 

“Thank you.” 

“Don’t mention it, kid. Just make sure your prick of partner doesn’t pull anything like this again, those balloons don’t come cheap, y’know.” 

-

It was Friday again before Nines finally got the call he'd been waiting for. He had just arrived at the station and barely sat down at his desk when the call notification popped up and blinked angrily in his vision, he recognised the hospital’s number and answered immediately. 

_“Mr. Reed’s heat is finally starting to break.” _

It had been a week. 

Gavin’s heat had lasted an entire week; Nines almost couldn’t believe it. He thanked the polite nurse on the other end of the phone and after he’d hung up, Nines called Elijah. 

_“I know, thank Christ. I’ll meet you there.” _

Fowler let Nines use an unmarked police car. It took him just twenty minutes to get to the hospital and Elijah was already waiting outside for him. He clapped him friendly on the back in the way of a greeting and then they made their way to the ward where Gavin was together; he was still being held up on the fourth floor. 

Rachel was waiting for them when they arrived; she greeted them kindly and led them immediately towards her office. As they walked through the waiting room of the ward, Nines noticed this time that people were actually in it. His mind jumped back to the conversation he had with Elijah the last time they were here, how he had accused him of buying out the ward in some weird outburst of misplaced emotion. He caught Elijah's eye and smiled stiffly at him and the man just frowned in confusion. 

They eventually filed into Rachael's office and sat down. This time however, instead of a feeling of helplessness, Nines and Elijah sat there with a feeling of restrained optimism. Rachel looked at them both and smiled. 

“You’ll both be pleased to know that Gavin’s heat started to break around four hours ago. Whilst he still hasn’t actually finished his heat, he’s finally out of the woods.” She said kindly. 

“That’s great news, when can we see him?” Elijah asked, relief clear in his voice. 

“Not for two days.” Rachel answered. 

A beat of silence passed between them all. 

“_Excuse me_?” Elijah pressed.

“Like I said, his heat still hasn’t actually finished yet, Mr. Kamski. He’s finally broken through the climax and after an omega does that, it takes two days for their heat to fully stop.” Rachel explained patiently. 

Elijah restrained himself and fixed the nurse with a regretful smile. 

“Yeah of course, I knew that, I... sorry.” Elijah apologised. 

Rachel fixed them both with an understanding smile before she started to leaf through a file on her desk. She read whatever was in front of her and then looked back up at them both, she smiled again but this time it was more apologetic. 

“I need to inform you that we’ve decided to sedate Gavin for the remainder of it.” She said in a careful voice. 

Nines stiffened in his seat and shot Elijah a worried look and his heavy features drew his worry into a frown; Elijah noticed out of the corner of his eye but didn’t say anything. Rachel let out a tired sigh and fixed the two of them with hard stare. 

“Look, I understand you’re both alphas and that this must of have been difficult for you both. But please, make no mistake, we’re only doing this to ensure Gavin’s safety.” She said with authority. 

Nines and Elijah stared at her with equally hard expressions but she didn’t back down. 

“I won’t lie to either of you, it's been extremely touch and go for the past few days,” Rachel paused, thinking of what to say next, “For a lack of a better term, he’s been amped up to eleven for the past week, his body simply needs to rest.” She finished simply. 

The two of them finally seemed satisfied with Rachel’s explanation and began to relax. 

“We understand.” Elijah answered for them both. 

“We can manage his heat for him at this stage." Rachel said. "Plus, it will also allow us to assess his condition and run some tests without causing him unnecessary distress. We need to know any damage the mimicker may have caused to his system.” She explained. 

Rachel’s face softened as she looked at them sympathetically. 

“I know this has been hard on you both, you’re not the first people to sit here and go through a difficult wait for a loved one. But rest assured, Gavin is on the road to recovery and he’ll want to see some familiar faces when he wakes up in a few days time.” She said in a kind voice. 

The three of them smiled at each other before they all stood to leave. Rachel walked over and shook each of their hands in turn. 

“I just want to apologise for my behaviour earlier.” Elijah mumbled with a sorry look. 

“As do I.” Nines added stiffly. 

Rachel smiled gently at them. “You're alphas, so I understand. If you wish to wait here until he’s awake, we do have rooms you can use, just ask out at reception.” Rachel said before she smiled again and left them. 

“You gonna wait here for him, Nines?” Elijah asked in a sly voice as he stretched.

Nines was silent for a few moments, LED whirring at his temple. It circled yellow, yellow, yellow before it finally cycled back to blue. 

“I think so, yes.” Nines answered coolly. 

Elijah clapped him hard on the shoulder, “I understand. I’ve got plans tonight and on Saturday, unfortunately, but I’ll be back here first thing Sunday morning. I’ll make sure to check on Ruby.” He said loudly. 

Elijah shot Nines a kind smile and then promptly turned and made his way towards the door. 

-

Gavin could hear a steady beeping. 

His limbs felt like lead. Could he move? Where was he? He felt like he was floating. 

He tried to move, nothing. 

_Open your eyes, idiot_. 

A stark light flooded his vision. He blinked. Once. Twice. 

He was in a bed. 

_Am I in a hospital? _

Someone was sat at the foot of his bed, they made a sound, were they talking? They rose up from their chair, crowded towards his face and suddenly Nines swam into view. 

“Hey.” Nines whispered softly. 

“H-hey.” Gavin croaked. 

He swallowed, his throat felt as dry as a desert and he started to cough. He felt a sharp pain in his chest and his cough quickly turned into a pained groan. He tried to move and it felt like he was trying to move his limbs through syrup. He struggled at the sheets as he tried to sit up and suddenly there was a calming hand on his shoulder. 

“Gavin, don’t try to move. It’s okay, you’re okay.” 

The hand guided him gently back down into the bed and suddenly there was a straw at his lips. 

“Drink.” 

He greedily slurped cold water into his mouth. He kept drinking until he could hear whatever it was was empty and suddenly the straw was gone. Nines was gone, where did he go? Gavin started to panic - _Nines is gone - _and the steady beeping he heard earlier grew quicker and he once again started to struggle. 

_Nines is gone. Nines. Nines is gone!! I need to find Nines!!! _

Suddenly he felt a hand gently cover one of his, felt as fingers slowly entwined through his own. 

“Gavin, it’s okay. You’re okay, I’m here.” Nines said softly. 

Nines swam back into his vision and Gavin started to relax. 

“N-Nines.” Gavin managed in a hoarse voice. 

“I’m here, you’re okay.” Nines soothed. 

Nines smiled gently at him, and the warmth in his smile managed to ease any lingering nerves. 

“Where... where am I?” Gavin huffed as he closed his eyes, sleep once again tugging at his consciousness. 

“You’re in a hospital, but don’t worry. You need to rest.” 

He felt a warm hand on his cheek, felt as a thumb started to rub soothingly back and forth over it. 

Gavin mumbled something incomprehensible in reply as sleep settled over him. 

“_Shhhhhhhh_.” 

-

When Gavin awoke again several hours later, he felt much more coherent. 

The stark lights had been dimmed and he could easily make out where he was – he_ was _in a hospital. The room he was in was relatively small. Besides his bed, there was a small table and a pair of chairs pushed up against the far wall. He squinted; he could make out various cards and balloons and some sort of basket piled on top of the table. 

Nines was sat stiffly in one of the chairs and once Gavin caught his gaze, Nines immediately relaxed and smiled at him. 

“How are you feeling?” Nines asked gently. 

“Like fuckin’ shit.” Gavin grunted. 

He shot Nines a lop-sided grin from his pillow and Nines smiled softly back. Gavin let out a small laugh and it quickly devolved into a cough fit. Pain shot through his side and he instantly clutched at it; he could feel his chest was bound and bandaged underneath his hand. 

“_Easy_.” Nines soothed. 

“Fuck.” Gavin wheezed. 

“You’ve got a hair-line fracture on one of your ribs.” Nines explained. 

He breathed slowly, felt as the pain eventually subsided and he buried himself deeper into the bed with a groan. The sound of a door opening and closing promptly drew both of their attention and they were greeted to the site of Elijah standing sheepishly by the door. 

“The nurse will be here soon.” He said aloud to no one in particular. 

He nodded at Nines, who nodded back and then crossed his arms and turned to face Gavin. 

“How you doing?” Elijah asked. 

“I’m doing phckin’ great, thanks for asking.” Gavin said in a hoarse voice. 

“Really?” Elijah replied. 

Gavin managed to shakily flip his brother off and Elijah just rolled his eyes. Gavin couldn’t help but laugh and he immediately clutched at his side as he sucked in a pained breath. Gavin tried to center himself, breathed in and out with unsteady breaths and he eventually felt himself relax. 

“So. What... am I doing... in a hospital?” He managed finally. 

Nines and Elijah shot each other a quick glance before they turned their attention back to Gavin.

“Gavin, what’s the last thing you remember?” Nines asked coolly. 

Gavin frowned, the last week or so felt like a blur. He remembered being tied up in a warehouse somewhere and he remembered talking to Neil. He remembered Neil had something glittering and glowing, something orange and then he remembered pain. He remembered being hot. Then he was naked. There was something with a shower? He was reaching over behind himself, taking a vibrator and shoving it up his a- 

“You got spiked.” Elijah’s gentle voice pulled him from his thoughts. 

“Spiked?” Gavin said with frown. 

“Yeah but it, uh, it uh... the fake-heat, it turned into a, uh... into a real one.” Elijah mumbled. 

Gavin blinked, looked between his brother and Nines and laughed. It quickly devolved into a cough and he wheezed out another groan. 

“Explains why I’m exhausted then... and why I’m phuckin’ numb from the waist down.” Gavin huffed. 

He fixed the two of them with a shit-eating grin and watched as Nines blushed. Elijah just looked at him and scowled. Gavin chuckled and hissed in a sharp breath as pain shot through his ribs. 

“Ow_.” _

_“ _Stop being a prick, then.” 

“_No_.” 

Elijah shook his head, but his annoyance quickly turned into a begrudging sense of affection. 

“I’m glad you’re okay.” He said quietly. 

Gavin smiled gently at him. 

“Was it really that bad?” He asked meekly. 

A prompt knock on the door saved Elijah and Nines from having to awkwardly explain what had exactly gone wrong. Rachel swiftly entered the room and greeted all of them. 

“Mr. Reed, it’s nice to see you finally awake.” She said with a kind smile. 

“Just before you walked in, my brother here was just about tell me what was so bad about my, uh, heat.” Gavin said in a sly voice. He smiled innocently at her but expectance burned brightly in his eyes as he looked her. 

Rachel turned her head and simply rose an eyebrow at Elijah and he just shrugged with a huff. 

“I see.” She said in a shrewd voice. 

Rachel pulled up a chair to Gavin's bedside, sat down and started to calmly explain exactly what had happened. She explained how he had gotten drugged with a modified heat-mimicker. How he had started his heat in its climax and how he had stayed at that level for a week before his heat finally broke two days ago. 

“It was very touch and go at one point, Mr. Reed.” Rachel said. 

Gavin slowly sat upright in bed and said nothing as he stared at the ceiling. He just chewed on his lip as he listened. 

“But everything’s fine now, yeah?” Gavin asked eventually. He finally broke his gaze from the ceiling and looked the woman square in the eye. 

Rachel hesitated. 

“Yes and no.” She answered slowly. 

Gavin’s face blanked. 

“We’re confident that you’re going to make a full recovery.” Rachel started tactfully. 

“But?” Gavin interjected sharply. 

“_But... _the mimicker isn’t completely out of your system and I’m afraid it never will be." She said. "I told you this mimicker was modified, Mr. Reed. It seems to have, how shall I say this? Bonded to your system on a molecular level - it’s changed the hormonal balance in your brain and has attached itself to your glands. I know that may sound daunting and terrifying, but, as far as we can tell, it will only affect a few things; your scent, your heats-” 

“I'm sorry but what the _fuck_ do you mean?”  
  
Rachel stopped talking and fixed Gavin with a hard stare and Gavin just glared back. She swallowed down her irritation with a tired sigh and continued. 

“Your natural scent will now be a lot stronger, a lot deeper." She explained. "We also think that what you experienced will now become your new heat norm. Omega bodies are surprisingly resilient and adept, Mr. Reed. And well, since you managed to pull through, and since the mimicker doesn’t seem to want to leave your body, it’s done the only natural thing it can do - it’s _adapted_.” 

“Phck. _Fuuuck._ Is there... is there anything else?” 

“Yes. I’m afraid the mimicker also neutralises any and all blocking medication.” 

“_What_?” 

“If you took any blockers before, Mr. Reed, scent-blockers, heat-blockers - they’ll no longer work.” 

Gavin’s face seemed to flash through the five stages of grief all at once. 

Tears welled in his eyes as he quickly cast his gaze upwards, he willed himself not to cry but it was too late. Tears rolled down his cheeks and Gavin roughly rubbed them away with the back of a hand. He let out a heavy sigh and tried his best to swallow down his fear and apprehension as he looked back down at Rachel. 

“So, what? I’m like some fuckin’..._ super _omega now? This couldn’t have given me like, actual super powers? Like heat vision or some shit? Instead of... instead of...” Gavin trailed off as fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. 

He huffed, hastily wiping them away as he stared up at the ceiling. 

“Are you okay, Mr. Reed?” Rachel asked. 

Gavin chewed on his lip. 

“I need a minute.” He said in a quiet voice. 

“There are some other things we really need to discuss but those can wait until another time.” Rachel said in an understanding voice. 

She stood and quickly made her way back towards the door. 

“I’ll leave you be. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to use the buzzer on the wall.” Rachel said kindly. 

Nines and Elijah nodded politely at her and as she left, a strange silence fell over them. 

“Gav?” Elijah asked after a few moments. 

“I said I need a _fuckin’ _minute, Eli!” Gavin snapped in a hard tone. 

Gavin finally looked back down from the ceiling and fixed his brother with a glare. Elijah glared back and after a few moments, Gavin faltered and bowed his head in submission. 

“You could have just asked for some privacy and I would've completely understood! Instead you were a _fuckin’ _prick, just like fuckin' always!” The harshness with which Elijah spoke made Gavin flinch. 

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Gavin said quietly, his head still bowed. 

The image of Gavin, _his brother - _his brother who had just pulled through a life-threatening situation, his brother who was currently sat in a hospital bed, head bowed in sad defeat and apology - finally seemed to reach through to Elijah and his anger quickly turned to shame. 

“_Shit_, Gavin... I’m sorry, I know that must have been hard to hear.” Elijah mumbled. 

Gavin slowly peered up and looked at his brother with apprehension. When Elijah smiled gently at him, Gavin seemed to relax a fraction. 

“Look, I’ll leave you be. But I’ll be back later, yeah?" Elijah paused and smiled. "You’re my bro and I’m worried about you, so you’ll have to put up with me, I’m afraid.” He teased gently. 

Silence hung between for them a minute.

“I’m the older one.” Gavin grumbled eventually. 

“But I’m the alpha, so there.” Elijah said and stuck out his tongue. 

Gavin just shook his head and fixed his brother with a shrewd stare, but offered no quippy retort. Elijah seemed to rouse himself, gathering himself up as he looked between Gavin on the bed and Nines standing at his side. 

“Right, I’ll see you later. Love you, Gav-Gav!” Elijah said with a wink and promptly left before Gavin could protest at his use of nickname. 

Nines looked coolly at Gavin after Elijah left. 

“Not one phckin’ word.” Gavin grumbled. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it. _Gav-Gav_.” Nines teased. 

Gavin crossed his arms, turned his head and just glared angrily at the wall. 

Nines chuckled softly to himself as he made his way over towards the bed, he stood by Gavin’s side and Gavin pointedly ignored him. 

“It seems this bed is big enough for two people, if you moved, I could join you.” Nines stated calmly. 

Gavin glared quickly at Nines, then glared back over at the wall but after a moment, he scooted over slightly. Nines took off his jacket and draped it neatly over the foot of the bed. He then slipped off his shoes and placed them neatly up against the wall. 

He carefully got in next to Gavin, sliding himself under the covers until he was level with the man in bed. He placed an arm around Gavin’s shoulder and It didn’t take long for Gavin to turn and curl himself up into the crook of Nines’ arm. The man rested his head on Nines’ chest and gripped tightly at his turtleneck, almost as if Gavin feared that Nines would disappear if he let go. 

“I really should have told you to fuck off for calling me Gav-Gav.” Gavin huffed angrily into Nines’ chest. 

“Why didn’t you?” Nines asked coolly. 

Gavin didn’t say anything but just snuggled deeper into Nines’ hold. Nines let out a hum and carefully wrapped his arms around him and gently kissed the top of Gavin’s head. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked carefully. 

“I... I don’t fuckin’ know, Nines.” Gavin answered honestly. 

Nines felt Gavin’s grip on him loosen slightly as he began to relax. 

“You won’t be facing this alone.” He said gently. 

A moment's silence passed between them. 

“I know, I... thank you.” Gavin said quietly. 

Nines squeezed him gently and Gavin let out a yawn. Nines was about to leave and let him sleep but Gavin’s grip on him tightened again. 

“No, don’t leave... stay? Please?” Gavin said as he looked up at him with pleading eyes. 

Nines hesitated as he watched the man scoot further into the bed. Suddenly, gavin pulled Nines down after him - they were now both lying down and Nines was pressed up against Gavin’s back. Gavin pulled Nines’ arms around him and wriggled further back into his hold in a bid to make himself more comfortable. Nines couldn't help but bury his nose into the crook of the man’s neck and breathe deep; Rachel was right, his scent was definitely deeper, more defined. He gently pressed a kiss to the back of Gavin’s neck and relaxed. 

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Nines said softly. 

“Mmm.” Gavin hummed sleepily. 

Gavin drew Nines closer to him still. 

“I love you, Gavin.” Nines whispered. 

A moment passed and Nines thought Gavin had managed to fall asleep. 

“I love you, too, Nines.” Gavin whispered back. 

> ** > UPDATE MISSION PARAMETERS: GAVIN REED...   
>>> BOYFRIENDS...  
** **>>> ? **

** _END _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You think I'd let anything happen to Gavin? He's my boy!!! But I still couldn't let him get out of it completely unscathed.
> 
> The fic status is still incomplete.  
Keep an eye out tomorrow or Wednesday, I miiiiiiight have one more chapter hiding up my sleeve ;)


	38. Epilogue

Three days later, Gavin was finally released from the hospital. 

Before he was discharged, the attending doctor was adamant that once his next heat came around, he should return and have it under “observation”. One heated argument later, however, it was eventually agreed by everyone that Gavin could have it at home. Albeit with a monitor attached at all times. 

Two days later, Gavin returned to work. 

Hank, Connor and Nines all watched him arrive and they were stood over by Hank’s desk. 

They watched as fellow colleagues greeted him kindly and welcomed him back. 

“I’ve got a little bet goin’ with the rest of the station. Fifty bucks says he won’t wear it.” Hank whispered. 

“Fifty dollars? I also accept.” Nines whispered back. 

The two of them promptly shook hands and went back to watching Gavin. 

Gavin strolled over to his desk, he happily picked up the cup of coffee waiting for him and eyed the neatly wrapped parcel next to it with suspicion. He gingerly picked it up, read the tag and flung it back down on his desk with a huff. He strolled over to the break room, was gone for ten minutes before he returned and strolled leisurely back towards his desk. He scooped up the parcel and placed it carefully under his arm and went over to Fowler’s office. Gavin knocked on the door and disappeared inside for a good five minutes. 

“The fucks he doin’?” Hank muttered and glanced at the clock on the wall. 

The door finally flung open and everyone in the station watched with baited breath. Fowler came out first, slowly taking his time before he stepped aside and- 

“You owe everyone in this phckin’ precinct 50 fuckin’ bucks, Anderson!” Gavin yelled. 

Behind Fowler, Gavin was standing with his arms crossed, a defiant shit-eating grin was on his face as he sported a tight neon purple t-shirt. He uncrossed his arms with a sharp chuckle, placed his hands proudly on his hips and the stark white lettering on the front of the shirt became visible. 

** _ ~*OMEGA AND PROUD*~ _ **

Gavin gave a little graceful twirl before he cockily shot Hank a middle finger and Hank scowled. Everyone else in the precinct started to laugh. 

“Shit. You’ve gotta wear it the entire day!” Hank yelled. 

“Fuck, I do that, you gotta bump up everyone’s pay out to a hundred! At _least_!” Gavin yelled back. 

“Fine!” 

“Fine!” 

Fowler clapped his hands loudly. 

“Right! Everyone back to work, we’ve all got a lot to do today, I’m sure!” Fowler yelled. 

The Captain turned on his heel, patted Gavin friendly on the shoulder and returned to his office. Everyone slowly made their way back to their respective places; Gavin sat down at his desk and he eventually felt Nines come to a stand behind him. 

“Purple suits you.” Nines teased coolly. 

“Yeah? I get that a lot, people say it really brings out my eyes.” Gavin grunted as he twirled around in his chair.

He batted his eyelashes forcefully at Nines and smirked; Nines just fixed Gavin with an unimpressed stare before he relaxed slightly. 

“Are you okay?” Nines asked eventually. 

Gavin peered down at the shirt he was wearing. He flicked a finger roughly over the word 'OMEGA' as he scrunched up his nose in thought; Gavin splayed his hand out on his chest and he hesitated for a moment. He eventually looked back up at Nines, a small smile on his face. 

“Yeah, tin can. _Y__eah._ I think I am.” Gavin answered quietly. 

Nines smiled and Gavin’s smile turned into a grin as he turned back round to face his desk. 

“So, anyway, what’ve we got?” Gavin asked as he started to leaf through the paperwork that was stacked on his desk. 

Nines went and picked up a file from his own desk, came back round to his partner and held it front of his face. 

“Neil’s refused to talk to anyone else. He’s been saying that he’ll only talk to you.” Nines explained coolly. 

Gavin eyed the file wearily. Nines saw a strange look flitter breifly in the man's eyes, almost like he was debating just getting up and leaving. After a moment, Gavin shook his head briefly and roused himself from his thoughts.

“Well, let’s not keep the fuckin’ prick waiting.” Gavin said.

He stood and gingerly grabbed the file from Nines and carefully placed it under an arm. 

“I’m right behind you.” Nines stated. 

Gavin smiled curtly before he turned and made his way towards the holding cells, Nines followed closely behind. 

Neil was sat cross-legged atop the bench in the cell. Gavin and Nines came to a stop on the other side of the glass and watched him carefully for a few moments. They watched Neil take in a deep breath through his nose.

“Gavin, _my_ omega. I’m so glad you’ve finally recovered, I was starting to miss you.” 

Neil carefully opened his eyes and smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's truly all, folks! (for now! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )
> 
> It honestly still blows my mind that people enjoyed this! As a first fic, it's certainly been a journey and I've learnt a lot (like honestly, the amount of times I've panicked throughout this about Gavin and Nines being OOC has been ridiculous, I hope I've done them justice) I just want to thank you all so much for your kind comments and for reading! Honestly it's been so humbling and so lovely! 
> 
> **I am definitely not done with this AU.**  
**If people want more, I have more! I do have two sequels in mind.**
> 
> I've already been working on short-ish direct sequel piece that rhymes with "smeat fic" - the first chapters are ready and waiting! It could have easily have just followed on here but by splitting it up in this way, I've been able to have a bit of a break and think and plan future plots for this AU ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> I'll let you all have a bit of a break but keep your eyes peeled in about a few weeks time as I'll aim to start uploading the next part then! If you want to know exactly when I'll be uploading the next part, just give me a follow either on twitter or tumblr because I'll definitely be posting updates, etc about future fics there!
> 
> [@spacebiotics on twitter](https://twitter.com/spacebiotics)   
[@spacebiotics on tumblr](https://spacebiotics.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thank you all so much! <3
> 
> *EDIT*  
I've now added this to a series, so if you want to bookmark that instead!


End file.
